En La Oscuridad
by Silvia Cataldo Laurie
Summary: Él solo quería huir y evadir el dolor y la amargura que su pasado le traía. Ella solo quería ser feliz a pesar de todo y de todos.
1. Chapter 1

**En La Oscuridad**

**Por: Silvia Cataldo Laurie**

**Dedicado en su totalidad a Bere por su apoyo y cariño continuo hacia mi y a mis historias y a "Flora" por todo lo que me ayuda día a día a cumplir mi sueño de conocer a Hugh  
**

Capitulo 1

En el departamento de Baker Street reinaba la oscuridad. Sin embargo, una figura se movía a través de las habitaciones como si estuviera a plena luz del día. Caminaba desde la habitación a la cocina y al living, abría puertas y cajones buscando lo que necesitaba. Volvió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de wisky, luego meneó suavemente el vaso donde el líquido amarronado hizo un bailecito sensual. Luego acercó el vaso a su nariz y tomó una profunda inhalación. Sonrió. Evidentemente el aroma fue de su agrado. Por un momento se paralizó el tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidió que el living seria un mejor escenario para sus contemplaciones. Decidió también, que el mejor asiento sería la butaca de su piano. Hasta allí fue, apoyó el vaso con cuidado para no manchar el negro azabache brillante que lucia su Stainway antiguo y lentamente, como si se tratara de la mujer que amaba, acarició las teclas del piano. La mujer que amaba. Pensó en ella por un momento. Sus manos se detuvieron y también la dulce música de blues que flotaba en el aire del living. Bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos escapó una lágrima casi imperceptible, la cual secó rápidamente. Nunca había derramado una lágrima por nadie y nunca lo haría. O al menos, se repitió esa mentira una vez más tratando de creerla. El dolor, la amargura, se reflejaron en su rostro, mientras su mente repasaba los hechos que llevaron a su soledad.

Trataba de mantener su mente ocupada con su música, con su incansable curiosidad que lo llevaba de un tema a otro sin parar, y la verdad es que no deseaba parar. No quería, porque cuando lo hacía, ella volvía a sus pensamientos y odiaba cuando eso pasaba. La odiaba a ella por abandonarlo cuando él más la necesitaba. También odiaba no haber sabido nunca más que fue de ella. Meneó la cabeza como para deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Tomó el vaso y volvió a olfatear el líquido amarronado y a continuación bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Frunció la nariz por lo fuerte del licor y suspiró. Se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hacia la cocina para servirse otra copa, maldiciéndose por haber recordado a esa mujer que rompió su corazón. Y también maldijo una vez más, como todos los días que le siguieron a ese condenado accidente que lo dejó sin su mujer.

Como hubiera deseado que ella hubiera sido más fuerte, al punto de emprender junto a él, el camino que ahora la vida les marcaba. Hubiera deseado ser él mismo más fuerte, para poder arrancarla de su corazón cuando ella huyó ante la adversidad que los apremiaba. Hubiera deseado…¡tantas cosas! Pero sobre todo una. Desde ese día hace ocho años, más que nada en el mundo, deseo la muerte.

Pero que caso tenía ya. Se sirvió una copa más y la bebió de inmediato, luego buscó la libreta negra que estaba en la mesa del teléfono y marcó el número que Chase, su compañero de trabajo le había dado el día anterior.

Ella era feliz. Tal vez al verla nadie la juzgaría precisamente como una mujer que tuviera una razón para serlo, pero ella se sentía feliz. Ese día como todos, desayunó tranquila algo nutritivo, hizo deporte al aire libre y volvió a casa para jugar con sus mascotas y luego ducharse. El día era precioso y ella abrió las cortinas de la casa para poder apreciar en su totalidad la luminosidad y frescura que la jornada traía consigo. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, escuchó las noticias en la radio y por supuesto un poco de música. Había que admitirlo, la mujer tenía ritmo, y se notaba porque acompañaba sus viajes hasta el refrigerador con pasitos de baile muy juguetones y a veces, hasta se animaba a hacer dúo con el cantante de la radio. Sin duda ella era feliz. Y considerando los hechos que hasta ahora habían marcado su existencia, la verdad es que nadie sabría decir porqué era ella tan feliz. Vivía sola, por lo que la preparación del almuerzo le llevaba prácticamente un segundo y apenas terminaba de cocinar, preparaba la mesa y se sentaba a degustar lo que sus manos habían preparado, teniendo cuidado siempre de colocar los platos de sus mascotas a sus pies para que ellos la acompañaran en tan valioso ritual. Se sirvió el jugo recién exprimido, tomó un sorbo y con bocados lentos y cuidadosos saboreó sus alimentos. Ese día, sin ninguna razón en particular pensó en su vida. Tal vez porque ella misma se preguntaba a veces porqué era tan feliz. Reflexionó sobre su familia tan lejana, no en espacio sino en corazón. Ella los amaba pero, sin duda su familia no podía ver más allá de ciertos eventos, ciertas decisiones que cambiaron su vida radicalmente. Cortar con su familia, más específicamente con su madre y hermana, había significado para ella no solo la pérdida de apoyo moral y afectivo sino también económico. Pero aún así no se arrepintió de su decisión. También pensó que, sin importar lo que ella hiciera de su vida, su madre jamás lo consideraría suficiente y por lo tanto, su hermana que siempre estaba a la sombra de lo que la matriarca pudiera opinar, tampoco la defendería.

Recordó con orgullo el día que se enfrentó a su madre en defensa de lo que creía con todo el corazón, era lo que debía hacer. También recordó la cara de furia de su madre y la falta de apoyo de su hermana, quienes la miraron con tanto desdén que la hicieron llorar. Pero ella no se amilanó ante las circunstancias. Las enfrentó, enfrentó a la vida y al mundo y se marchó de su casa para nunca más volver. Poco sabía ella de lo que la vida le depararía y las pruebas que aún debería pasar. Pero nunca dejó que las circunstancias apagaran su sonrisa ni su esperanza, y reconoció en si misma el espíritu incansable y luchador de su amado padre, muerto desde su adolescencia, pero quien era sin duda, su más grande referente.

Movió los últimos trozos de vegetales que quedaban en su plato con cierta nostalgia. Sonrió una vez más como siempre y luego de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos empezó a preparase. Debía ponerse a punto para ir a trabajar.

Llegó a la casona antigua reciclada en su auto y como todos los días saludó al guardia de seguridad de la puerta. La casona, ubicada en un barrio muy distinguido databa de unos cien años atrás, estaba hermosamente decorada y lo mejor de todo es que era súper segura contra intrusos que quisiesen entrar o tan siquiera husmear su interior. Como todos los días, saludó a sus compañeras de trabajo y fue directo a la oficina del tercer piso. Golpeó y cuando la invitaron a entrar lo hizo con una sonrisa. La mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio, una hermosa mujer de cabello negro casi de 50 años de edad, la saludó amigablemente y luego de charlar sobre sus asuntos la jefa preguntó:

Bien, Lisa. ¿Lista para comenzar el día?

Si, por supuesto Madame Butterfly

Bien. El señor Russel te espera en la suite Fantasía


	2. Chapter 2

**dedicado a Lisa Edeltein por su cumpleaños!**

**Capitulo 2**

Lisa había aprendido a no analizar demasiado las cosas. Lo había aprendido a la mala después de ser golpeada por la vida con más frecuencia y desde más temprano en su existencia que cualquier mujer de su edad. Solo ella sabía de su sufrir ya que, además de no analizar, había aprendido a sufrir en silencio, porque las pocas personas que formaban su círculo, jamás le demostraron ser de confianza, ni respetar su sentir. Por lo tanto, sabía que sus pesares eran solo suyos. Por eso, llegado el momento, aprendió a ignorarlos, a encerrarlos en un lugar en lo profundo de su ser, para poder librarse de ellos. Para poder pensar y sobre todo, para poder respirar.

Cuando se hubo despedido del señor Russel se quedó pensando un rato. No sabía por qué, pero estos últimos días había estado recordando muchas cosas de su pasado. Quizás porque ese día se cumplían… No. No debía recordar. Se levantó de la silla, se colocó una bata y bajó de la suite a la cocina de la casona. Allí, se encontró con algunas de las otras muchachas. Las saludó con mucho afecto. Ellas habían sido su familia en muchas más ocasiones que aquellos que llevaban su sangre. Las observó, y se preguntó por qué la vida llevaría a mujeres tan jóvenes y tan hermosas a donde ellas estaban. A pesar de saber la respuesta perfectamente, aún se sorprendía ante las historias de vida de sus compañeras. Mujeres con golpes reales, mentales y físicos, con o sin hijos, enamoradas o desengañadas, pero todas con un factor común, solas. Solas y desesperadas. Mujeres que se vieron sin salida y encontraron en la casona un lugar donde al menos, había otras tantas como ellas que podrían, siquiera, servir de confidentes al estar en la misma posición.

Sin embargo, Lisa no se sentía igual que todas ellas. Había algo en ella, que las demás no tenían. Ella era feliz. A pesar de todo era feliz. No se atrevió a analizar demasiado la situación, pero sin embargo sabía que la gran diferencia estaba en que sus compañeras se arrepentían de muchas cosas en su vida. Ella no. Y no era este un gesto de soberbia ya que, estaba perfectamente consciente que era humana y había errado en más de una ocasión, pero…a diferencia de las otras, ella había llegado allí por seguir su corazón. Créase o no ella estaba allí por amor.

Gregory House nunca fue un tipo de lo más alegre de este mundo. Sin embargo tenía buen sentido del humor. Sus bromas, aunque pesadas, siempre terminaban por hacer reír a sus amigos, en especial a James, su compañero de Universidad y más que nada hermano de la vida. Era James quien más lo soportaba, aunque House había logrado tener su grupo de amigos con quienes salía a divertirse. Pero como casi todo en la vida, eso no duró. Y no duró, porque la vida, y todo lo que ella trae, se empeñaron en cambiar a Gregory. Pero fue un hecho, uno solo el que hizo que House perdiera ese hermoso grupo de amistades, que hoy en día, pudieran servir de bálsamo a su dañada alma. Ese maldito accidente. Ese oscuro y horrible momento para el cual el no estaba preparado. Durante años, había deseado conocer a una mujer que estuviese lo suficientemente loca como para soportarlo, como para amarlo. Un día creyó que la vida le había regalado esa oportunidad y aunque sin demostrarlo tanto en su exterior, se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Y el más feliz también. Ella era todo lo que había soñado y más, porque con la paciencia y el amor infinito que le profesaba, había logrado que Greg se suavizara de una manera en que sus amigos jamás creyeron que lo haría. Pero fue solo una cortina de humo, una cortina que se desvaneció después del accidente, en el hospital, cuando esa mujer idolatrada le partió el corazón en millones de pedazos que jamás encontraron la forma de unirse nuevamente. Pues bien, ella lo dejó, y por lo tanto, él fue dejando su alegría, sus bromas, su vivacidad y hasta su departamento. Dejó todo atrás el la creencia que la distancia pondría claridad en su mente. Pero lo único que logró fue abandonar todo. Y por lo tanto, los amigos lo dejaron a él. Todos menos uno. James Wilson se convirtió, en la única persona con la que House contaba. Fue su familia y su amigo durante lo más difícil, durante lo más horrible de su desazón.

Gregory no supo porque estos pensamientos estaban rondando su cabeza. Acababa de colgar el teléfono y se encontraba a la espera de su próxima distracción. Supo de inmediato que si Wilson estuviera presente en ese momento, lo estaría sermoneando por la estúpida e irresponsable manera en la que llevaba su vida. Bla bla bla. House ya se había hartado de escuchar una y otra vez como la gente se metía en sus decisiones sin detenerse siquiera un minuto a pensar que el dolor y el vacío emocional eran suficiente razón como para querer adormecerse. Pero bueno, al demonio con la gente y lo que pensaba, lo que importaba es que él estaba allí, esperando su próxima distracción y lo que el mundo pensara lo tenía sin cuidado. Esa distracción, esa compañía, serían la novedad, la bocanada de aire que necesitaba para poder limpiar su mente de recuerdos. Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, esa distracción sería un poco de luz en la oscuridad.

Mientras degustaba un café cargado, Lisa se divirtió con sus compañeras compartiendo los distintos eventos del día. Las chicas eran muy animadas y contaban historias graciosas, pícaras y hasta atrevidas de sus respectivas jornadas, lo cual siempre se prestaba para risas y cuchicheos. Cuando terminó su café, Lisa llegó hasta la oficina de Madame Butterfly, para recibir su paga y como había reservado solo al señor Russel ese día, pues quería cambiarse para poder irse a casa. Abrió la puerta, luego de escuchar un suave "Pase" desde el otro lado y se encontró con su jefa que la miraba sonriente:

El señor Russel se fue muy contento Lisa

Sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa pícara

Me lo imagino. No en vano eres nuestra estrella más solicitada. Y hablando de eso…

¡No, no no. Yo ya voy de salida Butterfly! – protestó Lisa

¡Vamos Lisa! ¿Qué fue de esa amazona que contraté?

Esta a punto de cumplir 43 años. Eso pasa. – dijo Lisa con una mueca.

Ese no es un problema para una mujer como Piedra Preciosa

No me convencerás solo porque me adules.

El cliente pagó muy bien…y tu sabes que a tu edad ya no puedes ponerte en diva.

Lisa odiaba cuando Butterfly se ocupaba de recordarle que era vieja y debía de estar agradecida que los hombres aún la desearan. Suspiró con algo de frustración, pero al final dijo:

Más te vale que este tipo pague bien. ¿En que suite está?

En ninguna. Te espera en su casa. Tienes la limusina a tu disposición.

Bien, es hora de que Piedra Preciosa se luzca. ¿A que dirección le digo al chofer que me lleve?

211, Baker Street.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agarrensé que esto se viene hot! RECOMINDO ESCUCHAR LA CANCIÓN NEVER GONNO GIVE YOU UP de LISA STANSFIELD mientras leen...creanme! cambia todo leerlo con esa musica de forndo jejeje!**

Capitulo 3

Lisa le indicó al chofer la dirección y se sentó en el cómodo asiento trasero. Iba discretamente vestida ya que era parte de su trabajo mantener un bajo perfil. Varios de sus clientes, por no decir todos, eran hombres ricos y poderosos y en su mayoría infelizmente casados. Ella no los juzgaba. Después de todo ¿Quién era ella para juzgar lo moral y lo inmoral, lo correcto o lo incorrecto? Vio pasar las calles y se preguntaba que clase de tipo que podía pagar prostitutas caras viviría en un barrio no tan acomodado como su dinero daría a pensar. Sin duda un excéntrico, pensó. Tal vez no se equivocaba, pero aunque así fuera, le agrado que el tipo no fuera presuntuoso. Se rio al pensar que le agradaba un hombre sin siquiera haberlo visto una sola vez, pero afortunadamente no tendría que esperar demasiado ya que justo cuando vio una vez más por la ventanilla de la limo, vio el cartel que indicaba que estaban ya en la Baker Street y antes de poder parpadear, el chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta del cliente. Se bajó, sacó de su coqueta cartera un espejito y se arregló el pelo y el labial, respiró hondo y tocó el timbre.

Esperó unos segundos pero nada pasó. Tocó el timbre una vez más y escuchó una voz ronca que desde dentro decía secamente "¡Pasa! Está abierto" Ella obedeció y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vio a un hombre alto, de cuerpo firme y atractivo, con barba de unos días pero aún así, atractivo. Muy atractivo. Pero hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención y fueron sus ojos. Había en ellos una inusual belleza. La mirada del tipo estaba clavada en ella, pero era algo inexpresiva y fría para la manera en que ella estaba acostumbrada a ser vista.

Hola, me llamo…

Piedra Preciosa – le cortó él

Si, exacto. ¿ya nos conocíamos?

No.

Ok, pensé que tal vez…

Un cliente tuyo te recomendó

Ya veo. Bueno bombón, ya que fui recomendada sabrás que…

Cállate.

¿Perdón? – dijo ella sorprendida

No quiero que hables. Solo que hagas lo que te pida.

Ella se quedó perpleja por un instante pero enseguida reaccionó.

Ok, solo dime que deseas.

Acércate.

Ella lo obedeció y caminó hasta él, quedando solo a unos centímetros. Él levantó su brazo y estirando los dedos, los pasó por el cuello de Lisa, llegando suavemente a acariciar la nuca y luego volviendo con suavidad a la garganta. Luego subió una vez más hasta la nuca y desde allí deslizó sus dedos por entre el cabello largo de la mujer. Ella notó con una sonrisa que él cerraba sus ojos al acariciarla. El continuó con su exploración, y luego de tocar su pelo varias veces, puso su mano sobre el hombro femenino y bajó lentamente del hombro hacia el pecho y luego pasándola palma de su mano por el espacio que quedaba entre los pechos y llegando al abdomen, donde cambió la posición de la mano para poder dibujar el contorno de la cintura. Ella permaneció inmóvil dejando que él la tocara cuanto quisiera. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así con un cliente, pero no le desagrado el cambio.

Él se mantuvo por unos segundos tomado de su cintura y luego dijo "Puedes llamarme House, pero solo cuando yo te lo pida" Ella no respondió y el tampoco esperó contestación, solo se limitó a terminar de un solo trago el poco escocés que quedaba en su vaso, lo depositó con cierta rudeza sobre el descanso de la chimenea y procedió a ceñir aún más sus manos sobre la cintura de su acompañante. Bajó la cara unos centímetros para poder oler el cuello de Lisa y ella inclinó la cabeza para que le fuera más fácil. Luego de olerla, emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido, pero fue algo que no pudo evitar. Luego fue bajando sus manos, desde la cintura hacia los costados de la cadera y se fue arrodillando de a poco. A medida que bajaba iba rozando con su nariz el espacio entre los pechos, luego el abdomen y cuando se arrodilló del todo, deslizando las manos por las torneadas piernas, quedó con su cara casi enfrentada al sexo femenino. Ella respiró hondo, dado que ese íntimo recorrido fue inesperado y sensual. Por primera vez en muchos años, un cliente la sorprendía y la hacía sentir incómoda con la ropa puesta. Pero House no tenía ninguna intención de darle tiempo de pensar siquiera. De forma certera le ordenó que se quitara la chaqueta que tenía puesta a lo cual, ella obedeció enseguida. Sin incorporarse de donde estaba arrodillado, le acarició una pierna, primero con las manos y luego, la fue besando y mordisqueando desde el muslo y hasta el tobillo. Ella le acarició los hombros y la espalda mientras él hacia lo mismo con la otra pierna. Ella estaba encendida, pero él no le dio tregua. La guerra entre ellos había comenzado y House estaba dispuesto a todo para someter a su contrincante. Y eso hizo. La impulsó de a poco hacia atrás, hasta que ella no pudo menos que sentarse en la mesa ratona y cuando se acomodó un poco, él sin mediar palabra, le levantó las piernas y puso su mano sobre el elástico de la ropa interior diminuta. Ella estuvo a punto de quitarse los zapatos pero el se lo impidió. "Los tacos aguja se quedan" y sin más empezó a bajarle la bombacha. Primero fue suave, pero luego no resistió y prácticamente se la arrancó. Ubicó las piernas de Lisa para que ambos estuvieran cómodos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a acariciar su pubis. Ella suspiró y a él le encantó ese sonido, por lo que le pidió que se acariciara ella también, mientras él con su lengua recogía su sabor. Ella se agitó y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y no pudo ocultar su ardor cuando sintió sobre su sexo su propia mano y la lengua de su amante, pero todo fue poco cuando él hundió sus dedos en la intimidad de Lisa. Ella jadeó y se acomodó porque quería sentir aún más la caricia interna. Él, absolutamente enfocado en su tarea, olvidó el entorno, se acomodó y siguió lamiendo, chupando e intercalando un dedo o dos dentro de ella. Luego de saciarse de ella en esa postura, la ayudó a levantarse, y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. "ahora serán tus piernas las que hagan el esfuerzo" dijo él totalmente excitado.

La atrajo hacia sí con una mano mientras con la otra desprendía y bajaba sus jeans. Luego la ayudó a que se sentara sobre su regazo mientras le levantaba un poco la falda que ella no se había sacado, porque quería ver la penetración. Se quedó mirando, totalmente absorto cuando ella tomó su pene con las manos y lo ayudó a penetrarla, y no pudo contener las palabras que surgieron de su boca mientras ella, con la fuerza de sus ágiles muslos rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su masculinidad. House, que sentía que sus sentidos iban a estallar de calor y sudor, desprendió de a poco los botones de la camisa blanca que ella tenía puesta y bajó el corpiño hasta que dejó los pechos de Lisa totalmente expuestos. Y llenó su boca con los pezones duros y bañados de sudor, mientras ella no cesaba de cabalgar a su potro desbocado.

Ella gritó en varias oportunidades, mientras cada vez, él le exigía más y casi ya sin poder respirar, le tomó la cintura con las manos, para empujar cada rebote de Lisa y así introducir su pene más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que sintiendo el impulso se retiró y bañó el exterior del pubis femenino con su elixir de placer.

Lisa estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa y acomodar su pollera, cuando él apareció desde la cocina con una copa de vino tinto y la dejó en la mesita junto a ella, para luego tirarse cómodamente en el sillón. Ella miró la copa de vino y luego a él.

Gracias, pero ya debo irme.

¿Qué no te contó tu Madame?

¿Contarme qué?

Pagué por tenerte todo el fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como siempre va dedicado a la querida gente que se toma el tiempo para leer mi historia. Besos!**

Capitulo 4

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente en la oficina de Madame Butterfly. Cuando ella levantó el teléfono escuchó la voz enojada de su Piedra Preciosa.

¿Te volviste loca? Estás demente si crees que me voy a quedar con este tipo todo el fin de semana.

Lisa por favor, es muy buen dinero.

Mira, yo seré una puta, pero también tengo un límite. Sabes perfectamente que yo…

Que te aferras a un pasado que no volverá…losé y me da rabia

Tu no te metas

Me meto, porque se que te arruinas la vida todos los fines de semana.

No te metas…

Tu antigua vida ya no volverá. Te repito que te arruinas…

Me arruiné la vida cuando me metí de puta contigo. Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es asunto mío.

¿Y que ganas yendo a pasar tardes enteras en un cementerio?

Lisa no contestó. Solo sintió un nudo que le apretaba la garganta hasta ya no dejarla respirar. Sin embargo, cuando pudo hacerlo dijo suavemente

Nada. Pero es la única forma en que logro….en que no me siento tan sola.

¿Y no crees que es mejor abandonar la soledad estando con alguien?

Y tú la buena consejera ¿pretendes que ese alguien sea un cliente?

¿Y por qué no?

¡Ay por favor! ¡Como que por qué! La persona con la que quiero envejecer debe amarme no solo querer cogerme,

Lisa, escúchame. Ese hombre con el que está no solo pagó bien, también te hará olvidar tu tristeza por unas horas, unos días. Te escucho decir todos los días que eres feliz y sin embargo cuando crees que nadie te ve, lloras. Y no me lo niegues. Tendría que ser una estúpida para creerme el cuento ese de la puta feliz con el que quieres convencer a medio mundo. Y finalmente, el cliente ya pagó, por lo tanto ahora debes quedarte

Lisa quiso quejarse pero antes de poder hacerlo, Butterfly ya le había colgado. Apretando los dientes con rabia, volvió a la sala de la que se había retirado para hablar por su celular. Allí la esperaba su cliente con su copa de vino en la mano y la de ella sentada sobre la mesita ratona. Trató de no mirarlo. No quería que él notara su irritación, además, el pobre tipo no tenía la culpa. Pobre tipo repitió para si misma. Si debía buscar compañía en prostitutas y a las tres de la tarde significaba que él estaba tan solo o más que ella misma. Caminó lentamente hasta la mesita, tomó la copa en sus manos y bebió todo el contenido. Él la miró fijo por unos segundo hasta que ella se volvió para verlo.

¿Tomando coraje para estar conmigo todo un fin de semana?

No, no… - dijo ella algo avergonzada

Él la miró incrédulamente y ella se puso colorada. Lisa era muy sensible y no había querido insinuar con su comportamiento que estar con él sería insoportable.

¿Por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó él

Porque me dio vergüenza. No quiero que pienses que eres una tortura para mí. – lo miró con cierta curiosidad – Gracias por notar mi sonrojo. La gran mayoría de mis clientes no notan ni mi color de pelo.

No es nada. Trataré de recordar de ti lo que pueda y mientras pueda.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Nada. Ya lo averiguarás pasando tiempo conmigo.

Ella solo lo miró. Él se levantó y con lentitud tomó la copa de ella y se fue hasta la cocina una vez más. Lisa escuchó como él hacía ruido con platos y otros objetos. Y no pudo evitar la risa cuando escuchó una seguidilla de insultas y golpes provenientes de la cocina

¿Qué te pasó?

Me quemé – dijo él despacio

Eso la sobresaltó un poco y caminó hasta la cocina. Jamás imaginó lo que allí vería.

¿Qué es esto?

Comida - dijo el chupándose el dedo que se había quemado

Ya sé eso. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa

Significa que yo no almorcé hoy y aunque sea algo tarde pues tengo hambre y quiero comer y ya basta de hablar.

Con la mano le hizo una seña para que se sentara y sirvió los platos. Colocó uno frente a ella, le llenó la copa de vino y luego la suya y se sentó. Ella no movió ni un músculo. A decir verdad se sentía rara y hasta incómoda. No porque no apreciara el gesto sino porque no estaba acostumbrada. Él la miró y le advirtió que si no comía su parte él se comería las dos. Ella sonrió.

Perdóname, no es que quiera arruinar este momento. De verdad que te lo agradezco…

Cállate y come.

Mira – dijo ella muy seria – dime que estás planeando. Esto está muy raro. Ya tuvimos sexo…muy buen sexo y tomamos vino pero…esto está raro. Me quieres tener acá unos días, quieres almorzar conmigo. No entiendo qué es lo que…

No quiero estar solo. – dijo él bajando la mirada.

Te entiendo- dijo ella después de un rato de mirarlo en silencio.

Él levantó la mirada que había clavado en el plato. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con un brillo especial. En los ojos de ambos había entendimiento.

Bueno – dijo ella tratando de cambiar la solemnidad del momento – la verdad es que tu plato se ve tentador.

El sonrió apenas, mientras ella comenzó a comer. Luego de almorzar juntos ordenaron helado de postre y lo comieron, mientras veían la tele en el living. Luego de recorrer distintos canales y no encontrar nada que les agradara, conectaron la Playstation que él tenía y jugaron durante largo rato hasta que él se detuvo repentinamente.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella

House no le contestó. Solo dejó la consola sobre la mesita ratona y se dirigió lentamente hacia el dormitorio, donde se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Ella caminó hacia él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de House preguntó una vez más

¿Qué pasa?

Nada. Solo….

¿Solo qué?

Solo necesito que me hagas olvidar mi vida por completo.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo le acarició el hombro con suavidad. Este movimiento hizo que él moviera su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de Lisa. Ella le apretó la mano como dándole confianza y fortaleza y el la atrajo hacia si hasta que ella se sentó en su regazo. Suavemente él intentó acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero Lisa se apartó con suavidad

Por favor, no lo hagas. Sabes que no puedo

Está bien. No insistiré – dijo él casi en un susurro

Tal vez, no puedas besar mis labios, pero puedes recorrer mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras con tu boca – dijo ella suavemente.

Entonces alzó sus brazos y permitió que House le sacara la camisa sin desabotonarla y luego el corpiño. Le besó el mentó y desde allí bajó y recorrió tanta piel como quiso. Y no fue una vez ni dos, sino tantas veces como lo deseó. Ella colaboró en cada movimiento e incluso guio con sus propias manos las de su amante y le enseñó a descubrir cada punto erótico en su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que House hubo conocido cada centímetro de piel. Una vez que su recorrido manual no le alcanzó, la penetró de mil maneras. A toda velocidad y con la lentitud que podía enloquecerlo, por delante, por detrás y de costado hasta que sintió que su cuerpo podía explotar. Cayó rendido de espaldas en las sabanas húmedas de pasión y con su amante rendida sobre su ancho pecho. Ella, con el cabello mojado en sudor, al igual que su cuerpo entero, se abrazó al torso de House, jadeando a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento. No supo porqué pero, en un momento, se apretó fuerte contra él, buscando consolarlo y ser consolada. Por eso mismo, también beso el pecho de ese hombre con total suavidad. Lo hizo suavemente y luego con mayor fervor y él, al sentirla así, rendida venerándolo, la apretó para sostenerla junto a él hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron un poco. Luego de unos momentos de calma, ella se incorporó levemente y lo observó. Él mantuvo la mirada en el cielo raso de la habitación. Y entonces ella entendió todo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Le acarició el rostro con tremenda ternura y de los ojos de House escaparon dos tristes lágrimas.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó ella en voz muy baja

No quería…no quería que me tuvieras compasión…ni asco

¿Por qué creíste eso?

Porque no debe ser lo más caliente del mundo tener sexo con un ciego


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo** 5**

¿Quieres el café con crema o sin ella?

Sin. Me gusta amargo…como yo.

Jajaja muy gracioso. Toma – le colocó la taza de café entre las manos – Oye, hablando en serio ¿por qué no me contaste lo de tu ceguera?

Te contesté en serio. No es lo más excitante que pueda decir como para que una mujer quiera acostarse conmigo

No quiero ser dura pero….yo no tengo que querer para poder acostarme con un tipo. Es para lo que me pagan. Por lo tanto, me hubieras podido decir y lo mismo hubieras tenido sexo conmigo.

Si ya se, pero…¿desde cuando te interesa que tus clientes te cuenten su vida antes de revolcarte con ellos?

Desde que tienen algo interesante que contarme – dijo ella divertida.

¿Y tú que tienes de interesante que me puedas decir?

Nada.

¡Ay si! La puta que no tiene nada interesante que decir. Si claro.

Te digo que nada. Nada de nada – dijo ella tratando de ser firme

Ok , te entiendo.

¿Entiendes qué?

Que no me tienes confianza y por eso no me cuentas. Pero bueno, no importa, me tragaré el cuento de la chica despreocupada.

No dije que fuera despreocupada – dijo tristemente – solo dije que no era interesante. Más allá de mi trabajo soy una mujer como cualquier otra, común y silvestre nada más.

Soy ciego, no estúpido

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que ninguna mujer, por más abierta de mente que sea llega a la prostitución porque es divertido nada más. Algo pasó en tu vida…

Me pasaron cosas como le pasan a todo el mundo – interrumpió ella

No todas las cosas llevan a vender sexo

Y no todos los ciegos saben ocultar tan bien su ceguera

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Que apenas te vi no me di cuenta que eras ciego. Eso es difícil de lograr y sin embargo para ti es casi espontáneo

¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Que es algo interesante y no me lo contaste

¿Y a ti que te importa por qué estoy ciego?

¿Y a ti que te importa por que soy puta?

¡testaruda!

¡insoportable!

¡puta!

¡ciego!

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Solo se quedaron quietos, sentados en los sillones del living, tomando cada uno su café. Cuando House terminó el suyo dijo como si nada pasara:

Bueno, ahora que ya cada uno sacó lo que tenía atravesado, creo es oportuno un buen revolcón.

Ella lo miró con cara de nada y haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca dijo:

Ok

Se levantó lo tomó de la mano haciendo que él se ponga de pie y lo guió hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, ella colocó las manos de House sobre su fina cintura. Él intentó levantar el dobladillo de la remera pero ella se lo impidió.

Oye, es mi remera la que tienes puesta – dijo en tono de queja

Lo sé. Pero ahora yo daré las órdenes – dijo con firmeza.

Él no dijo nada más. La verdad es que no le disgustaba la idea de que ella fuera la que llevara el ritmo esta vez, por lo que quedó sumiso esperando las directivas de quien, en ese instante, era su dueña. Ella por su parte, no demoró en hacerle saber sus deseos. Lo primero que quería era verlo desnudo, y se lo dijo sin tapujos. Él encantado obedeció y cuando se encontró totalmente despojado de su vestimenta escuchó una expresión que le indicó claramente lo que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento. Sonrió con orgullo al saber que ella lo encontraba excitante, pero borró su sonrisa por una expresión de deseo y pasión cuando sintió las manos de la mujer deslizándose con impertinencia por su cuerpo. Sin timidez y sin pedir permiso Lisa había iniciado una erótica exploración por su cuerpo y él reaccionó como cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho. Su respiración se agitó, se entrecortó al sentir las curiosas manos en distintas latitudes de su anatomía, pero permitió que la mujer viajara por todo su paisaje a gusto, mientras comprobaba que a cada parte del cuerpo descubierto, ella también se agitaba más y más. Ella, ya casi sin poder detener sus manos que parecían tener vida propia avanzó hacia el sur. Él emitió un quejido nacido desde su placer, mientras ella alternaba sus manos para masturbarlo. Lisa disfrutó tanto que no dudó en ponerse de rodillas para continuar la sesión con su boca. House acomodó sus piernas para que no le flaquearan ante tanto placer y reafirmó el trabajo de Lisa tomándole el cabello y ayudándole a profundizar cada movimiento. Luego de un largo rato de este ejercicio tanto ella como él necesitaban más, por lo que sin ninguna suavidad, Lisa empujó a House sobre la cama y sin mediar palabras colocó su erección entre sus piernas. Ella uso la fuerza de sus tersos muslos para subir y bajar por la masculinidad de su hombre, mientras él ayudaba con fuertes impulsos desde su cadera al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos los senos sudorosos de su compañera. Ella colocó sus manos sobre las de su amante y las sostuvo así un instante, pero luego las acompañó cada vez más abajo, hasta que logró que las manos de su hombre tocaran su mayor centro erótico. Él se quejó con ese sonido que parece nacer de las entrañas de la pasión, pero no se rindió. Fue un momento mágico en que no solo la penetraba con su sexo, sino también con sus manos, y la magia se completó con el orgasmo de esa mujer sensual que se estremecía con cada caricia. Pero para House aún no era suficiente, y si bien, sabía que ella tenía el control, manipuló su cuerpo hasta que ella se rindió a lo inevitable. House la impulsó hasta que la colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y con las piernas separadas y allí, en total éxtasis, volvió a introducir su cuerpo en el de ella hasta que ambos dejaron correr el placer en forma liquida por entre sus cuerpos.

House cayó rendido sobre la espalda de Lisa. Ambos bañados en sudor y tratando de capturar la respiración, estaban extasiados, cansados y sobre todo felices. Esos instantes oscuros y eternos juntos los hacían tremendamente felices, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía aún la fortaleza como para reconocerlo. En esos últimos momentos en que se sentían, uno en brazos del otro, Lisa se volteo para quedar frente a frente con su cliente. Con su amante. Lo miró y aunque sabía que él no podía verla miró profundamente sus ojos. Y luego de besarle la frente lo acomodó sobre su pecho. Él se apretó a ella y luego de permanecer unos instantes así, dijo:

Te tengo una mala noticia

¿Qué pasa?

Mañana es Lunes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recomiendo leer este capi escuchando la canción Mujer Amante de Rata Blanca en su versión acústica Flamenca (especialmente cuando puedan seguir la letra junto a House jejeje)**

**Capitulo 6:**

Vacio. Fue la primera sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Y la verdad es que no supo porque, ya que solo una vez en su vida tuvo esa sensación y fue después de que un terrible momento cambiara su vida entera. Se sentó en la butaca del piano y trató de no pensar, solo tener la cabeza fría y en blanco. Se acomodó y una triste melodía fluyó del instrumento mientras él acariciaba dulcemente las teclas color marfil. Pensó en el trabajo, se rió mentalmente de algunos casos, se rio de Wilson y de Chase… Hasta que no pudo menos que recordarla. Meneó la cabeza enojado consigo mismo. Otra vez surgía la mujer que lo abandonó…la que destruyó su vida, pero también surgía esa mujer de la que no conocía su nombre, solo aquel que le dieron en la agencia de acompañantes. Era realmente una piedra preciosa…pero que también era una piedra fría y calculadora según él suponía. ¿Por qué? Pues porque solo tenía sexo con él pensando en que ganaría buen dinero, él como hombre no contaba. Se dijo a si mismo, estúpido. ¡Qué le importaba a él lo que una prostituta desconocida pensara de él! Volvió a tocar el piano tratando de tocar esta vez, algo más alegre como para despejar su mente. Tocó esa canción que siempre lograba ponerlo de mejor humor, canción que su profesora de piano nunca quiso enseñarle, pero que él a fuerza de empeño aprendió y disfrutó a pesar de todo y de todos. Sonrió y movió su pierna al compas del ritmo con energía y entusiasmo. Pero como todo, la canción terminó y él volvió a sus amargos pensamientos y esta vez no pudo evitar regresar al más amargo de todos ellos.

**FLASHBACK**

Sangre. Solo recordó sangre y hierros retorcidos. Tocó su cabeza y sintió un líquido caliente y espeso que salía de ella. Trató de ver a su alrededor y solo por momentos, cuando la sangre no empañaba sus ojos, alcanzó a divisar el cuerpo de una mujer herida a su lado, trató de tocarla para saber si estaba viva, pero el dolor de su cabeza casi no le permitía moverse, ni siquiera para levantar su brazos. Trató de concentrarse en los sonidos, pero le costó mucho, solo creyó que a lo lejos sonaban sirenas y gente que gritaba, pero no podía asegurarlo. Sangre. Solo pudo ver sangre.

** FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Trató de olvidar esas escenas. Las personas y los recuerdos de su pasado ya no importaban, porque simplemente ya no existían. Sus vivencias, especialmente las malas, lo habían hecho quien era hoy: el médico más importante en Diagnósticos, tal vez el más importante del mundo, con fama, dinero, y una increíble reputación. Por supuesto tampoco podía negar que entre los adjetivos que encontraban su reputación también abarcaban, miserable, amargado, irrespetuoso, abrasivo y tantos más que entre sus ex pacientes y algún compañero de labores le habían brindado. Ex pacientes. Hasta a ellos debió dejarlos, y aunque a decir verdad jamás fue demasiado afecto a tratarlos, si debió reconocer, en su interior al menos, que a veces extrañaba lidiar con algún loco que venía a la clínica buscando drogas o con un ataque de pánico porque había una cucaracha en su oreja. Sin embargo, entre las cosas que le fueron arrebatadas por la vida también se fueron sus horribles y cuasi pesadillezcos pacientes…a los cuales extrañaba aunque no lo admitiera. Pero bueno, pensó, la vida es como es y ya nada podía hacer para cambiar su pasado ni su personalidad. Aunque quisiera. El punto es que cada vez que dejó que por un momento esa barrera que se ponía contra el mundo bajara, había sido desilusionado y herido. Y por eso, se negó a que volviera a pasar, sin importar quién lo intentara, jamás dejaría que alguien intentara acercársele. Recordó una vez más las palabras y consejos que Wilson le había dado una y otra vez. Sonrió tristemente, porque apreciaba a su amigo y sabía que sus palabras venían desde el cariño, pero él sabía perfectamente que su corazón se había cerrado para siempre y para todos.

Fue hasta la cocina, y una vez más buscó aquello que lo "consolaba". Se sirvió un vaso y se lo tomó de un trago, luego se sirvió una vez más y dejó el escocés reposar un momento dentro del vaso, mientras él levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo raso, hurgando en su cerebro por un pensamiento grato que al menos le diera sentido al haberse levantado de la cama. Buscó y no encontró, solo halló en su mente los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos que lo acosaban día tras día. Volvió a sorber el liquido amarronado de una sola vez, mientras las imágenes se agolpaban en sus sienes una tras otra sin piedad.

**FLASHBACK**

El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable hasta para entender sus propios pensamientos. Se desmayó unos instantes y después recuperó el conocimiento. En ese pequeño segundo de conciencia escuchó un grito y un llanto. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban era la mujer la que se lamentaba, pero no podía estar seguro. ¡Dios como le dolía la cabeza! Se desmayó otra vez. Cuando volvió en sí, volvió a escuchar un llanto, y esta vez cada fibra de su ser pudo distinguir quién lloraba. Logró un poco más de lucidez aunque la sangre seguía fluyendo de su cabeza e inundaba sus ojos. Trató de moverse y de a poco lo logró, con los ojos cerrados, hinchados de dolor se arrastró por la superficie de hierro, lo que rasgó su ropa y lastimó sus manos. El llanto se hizo más cercano

** FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

No lo pudo evitar. Una dolorosa lágrima corrió por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente, porque aunque nadie estuviera allí para verlo, House nunca permitía que alguien lo viera llorar, ni siquiera los fantasmas de su soledad y su dolor. Se acercó hasta el modular del living, abrió un cajón y extrajo una foto, la apretó largamente contra su pecho, hasta que suavemente la bajó y la dejó descansar una vez más dentro del cajón. Se dirigió una vez más a su habitación, se sacó la ropa y se acostó. No. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea levantarse. Trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Sin levantarse de la cama tomó un control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y prendió la radio. El dial dio mil vueltas hasta que encontró una melodía que le agradó. Con su voz ronca se puso a cantar junto con el aparato

Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer.  
Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
llevame al mundo donde pueda soñar.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual.  
Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
deberé buscar una señal,  
en aquel camino por el que vas.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.  
Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amor... lo sé.  
es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin vos.  
corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tu me das, me ayudará.

Al terminar la canción, comprendió realmente el significado. Sin siquiera pensarlo levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.


	7. Chapter 7

**surgió la inspiración y nació este capi! espero que lo disfruten mucho como yo al hacerlo. besos y gracias por todas las reviews**

**Capitulo 7**

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ese tipo había llamado a la agencia otra vez y la verdad es que eso, lejos de un halago la inquietó. Es decir, este tipo estaba invirtiendo mucho dinero y mucho tiempo en ella. En la agencia de Madame Butterfly habían muchas y muy jóvenes acompañantes que sin duda, le servirían mejor a sus propósitos. Si, seguro, ella se daba cuenta que el señor en cuestión era muy buen pagador y también muy apasionado, su trabajo no consistía precisamente en disfrutar de la tarea. No es que fuera una desagradecida pero algo le parecía raro, por eso cuando su jefa le informó que debía volver, ella se negó. O al menos, lo intentó, porque si bien Butterfly era una jefa de los más adorable, también podía ponerse firme y hasta durísima con ella. A decir verdad no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero lo cierto es que se encontró subida una vez más a la limusina camino a Baker Street

Al igual que la ocasión anterior, esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Cuando House atendió, tenía solo una bata puesta y estaba descalzo con el pelo revuelto. Ella sonrió ante su apariencia tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y entró al departamento. Una vez dentro, él la invitó a tomar asiento y le ofreció una taza de café que ella acepto de buena gana. Cuando él volvió de la cocina con el café ella se levantó para recibir su taza y luego volvió a sentarse donde estaba. Él, en cambio, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. Ambos permanecieron callados durante un largo rato, ella porque la verdad no sabía qué decirle, ni como comenzar la conversación y él porque no deseaba decir nada. O al menos, así le pareció a ella, que se limitó a tomar su café y observarlo en silencio. Al finalizar el café, Lisa depositó la taza en la mesa ratona y tintineó nerviosamente sus dedos sobre sus rodillas ante la incomodidad que le producía ese silencio. Él en oposición, parecía estar totalmente calmado y degustaba su café sin apuro alguno de emitir sonido. Al ver que House no tomaba la iniciativa, decidió hacerlo ella.

¿Y cómo has estado?

Él solo levantó la mirada de la taza por un segundo, para luego bajarla otra vez. Finalizó su bebida con toda la paciencia del mundo y recién contestó

Bien

¿Alguna novedad? – se sintió ridícula tratando de hacer conversación con un cliente.

Todo tranquilo – dijo él sin poder evitar la sonrisa

Perdona que sea tan directa pero…Me llamó la atención que pidieras verme otra vez. Es decir, tengo clientes regulares pero nunca me llamaron el día siguiente otra vez. Y menos aún después de pasar un fin de semana juntos.

Solo necesito una distracción

¿De verdad? Es que siento que…

¿Siempre eres de pensar tanto las cosas?

No puedes negar que esta situación en inusual, para decir lo mínimo.

Ya te dije…solo necesito distraerme

¿Distraerte de qué?

Él dudó. No supo si contestar la pregunta. Dudaba porque sabía que la curiosidad de las personas las llevaba a pregunta cada vez más, y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a contarle detalles de su vida a una extraña. A una prostituta. Pero también se dio cuenta que fue él mismo quien avivó la curiosidad en la mujer, y además, en el fondo de su ser sentía la necesidad de desahogar el contenido de sus pensamientos con alguien. Por algún motivo que aún desconocía esa mujer le inspiraba confianza, lo cual no era fácil de lograr, ya que en su mayoría House actuaba como repelente de personas. Sobre todo de aquellas que tenían mayores posibilidades de tener un vistazo de su alma. Tal vez, era eso precisamente lo que debía cambiar si quería ser feliz. Tal vez por eso contestó.

Necesito distraerme de mi mismo.

¿De ti mismo?

De mi vida, de mis pensamientos.

Y de tu ceguera ¿verdad? – dijo Lisa intutitivamente

Si, exacto.

Creo que no debes tratar de olvidar que eres ciego, sino hacer lo mejor que puedas sabiendo que eres ciego.

Hermosas palabras, sin embargo, inútiles. Igual que yo

No eres un inútil, no hubieras podido vivir solo si fueras un inútil. Es más, creo que lo que te molesta no es la ceguera en sí.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Digo que no me estas contando toda la historia. Hay algo, en l fondo que no me dices

No, es solo la ceguera

¡Vamos! He visto como te desenvuelves, como actúas, y como eres. Tu ceguera no te impide de casi nada. Es algo más en tu vida lo que te vuelve inválido

Ella trató de colocar su mano sobre el brazo de House, pero él se lo impidió aferrándole la muñeca. Ella lo miró perpleja mientras él suavemente la soltó

¿Cómo es que…

Mi visión va y viene. Es decir, de día veo sombras y luces, como fantasmas que me acosan, y cuando llega la noche todo es oscuridad. La más absoluta oscuridad

Ella lo miró. No estaba enojada, solo sorprendida. Levantó la mano muy lentamente, como si debiera tener cuidado para no asustarlo, y la posó con dulzura sobre la mejilla de House, donde se manifestaba una incipiente barba. Lo acarició por un momento. Ella, que al principio estaba inquieta y algo incómoda ahora parecía estar totalmente en paz. Ese hombre, su cliente, le producía una ternura inusual. Las caricias hicieron que él se sintiera un poco más relajado y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Esa paz y esa relajación hicieron que los pensamientos se agolparan sin cesar en su mente, y a medida que iban fluyendo él expresó con palabras las imágenes que volvían a su cerebro.

***FLASHBACK***

El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más cercano. Trató de acercarse pero le resultaba tan difícil tan doloroso que a veces su propio cuerpo le negaba respuestas y se rendía en un desmayo. Al despertarse de uno de ellos, ya no pudo escuchar el llanto. Trató de mirar a su alrededor pero no pudo, su visión era borrosa y cuando lograba aclararla, la sangre nublaba de rojo el panorama. Levantó la mano y trató de limpiarse los ojos. Vio los pies de alguien que llevaba unas botas de goma enormes y al tratar de focalizarse vio a quien identificó como un bombero que se inclinaba sobre él y le hacía preguntas que al principio no entendió. Los sonidos le resultaban ininteligibles, seguramente debido al golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando pudo despejarse más solo entendió la mitad, algo sobre si estaba bien y todo eso. Masticó algunas palabras para contestar, pero monosílabos casi incoherentes surgieron de sus labios. El bombero trataba de tranquilizarlo, mientras otros uniformados cortaban los hierros que lo tenían aprisionado. Sintió que se desmayó una o dos veces más. Tratando de emitir algunas palabras más claras logró preguntar por la mujer que viajaba a su lado. El bombero le contestó que estaba herida pero que había sido llevada al hospital con buen pronóstico. Él respiró, y al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor y se volvió a desmayar

***FINAL DEL FLASHBACK***

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital – dijo House que se había recostado en el respaldo del sillón, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Lisa permaneció silenciosa sentada a su lado, mientras sostuvo su mano dándole coraje para que le cuente toda la historia

Cuando volví en mis cinco sentidos descubrí que había perdido la visión – una lágrima corrió por su rostro

¡Tranquilo! Piensa que pudo ser más grave, pudiste perder la vida, o pudiste perder a un ser querido

Y lo perdí – dijo él con amargura

Pero… ¿Qué no dijo el bombero que la mujer con quien viajabas estaba bien?

Mi mujer si….pero mi hijo no.


	8. Chapter 8

**ok tal parece que ando inspirada jejeje! espero que les guste, agradezco los reviews que me dejan y los invito a seguir opinando.**

**Capitulo 8:**

Seguían tomados de la mano. En realidad ella le tomaba con fuerza la mano. La apretó y la sostuvo junto a su pecho, diciéndose a si misma que lo estaba consolando. Pero a juzgar por la vista del momento, ella era la que necesitaba consuelo. Había escuchado en silencio la historia y sin notarlo siquiera habían corrido lágrimas por sus mejillas y había sostenido esa varonil mano entre las suyas como si necesitara sostenerse a algo más poderoso que lo que escuchaba. Necesitaba sentir que algo o alguien la retenían al mundo. House notó la alteración en la mujer por la forma en que ella le apretaba los dedos, por lo que se incorporó en el sillón. Trató de verla con la poca luz que aún quedaba del día y alcanzó a distinguir un rostro casi fantasmagórico, pero aún así adivinó la hermosura que este expresaba. Durante los encuentros anteriores había aprendido que el cuerpo que acompañaba ese rostro era igualmente delicado y sensual. Hubiera podido jurar que esa mujer, de haberlo deseado, hubiese podido volver loco a cualquier tipo hasta el punto de que se casara con ella. También y sin temor a equivocarse, juraría que esta mujer hubiera podido lograr mucho más en la vida que ser una prostituta.

¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo ella de pronto

Solo pensaba

¿En qué?

Me imaginaba que pudo pasarte para que cayeras en esta vida

La vida… La vida tiene muchas vueltas, y no todas son buenas

Y algunas vueltas te llevan a cometer errores

Si, exacto

¿Y cuál fue tu error?

Confiar – dijo ella soltándole la mano.

Él se sintió extraño cuando sintió su mano vacía, pero aún así no dijo nada. Con inusual tacto, trató de no presionarla porque sabía que no lograría que ella le contara nada más. Se quedó sentado allí y la dejó en libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera. Ella se levantó del sillón y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, como si ir de un lado para el otro, en un movimiento repetitivo lograra apaciguar su nerviosismo aunque sea un poco. Así pasó un rato, durante el que ella siguió paseando de aquí para allá y él aprovechó para encender las luces de la entrada del departamento porque ya anochecía. También aprovechó para poner en funcionamiento la chimenea, ya que comenzaban los días fríos y más a esa hora. Ella observó el feliz gorjeo del fuego consumiendo las ramitas de madera con los ojos fijos

Es hermoso – dijo suavemente

¿Qué cosa?

Ese hogar encendido, el calor, todo. Es hermoso

Si, lo es

Me recuerda mucho a mi niñez

¿Por qué?

Papá y yo nos sentábamos junto a la chimenea a jugar

¿A qué jugaban?

Bueno, de todo un poco. Pero nuestro juego preferido era Indios y Cowboys. Por supuesto, yo siempre elegía ser un indio y papá era el cowboy, y obviamente, él siempre me dejaba ganar en todo, por lo que sin remedio, terminaba maniatado frente a la hoguera, que era el hogar, listo para perder su cuero cabelludo a manos del enemigo.

House se limitó a sonreír levemente, casi como si pudiera imaginar la tierna escena, pero no interrumpió, ni siquiera para hacer alguna pregunta porque sabía que cualquier intervención podría cortar las confidencias. Solo escuchó.

Aquellos fueron tiempos felices. De allí en adelante todo para mi sería horrible. Cuando se es niño se ve al mundo color de rosa, y a medida que creces te das cuenta de tu error y sufres. En mi caso, lo peor fue darme cuenta que las personas a las que amé, nunca me amaron sinceramente. Mi madre, por ejemplo. Ella siempre argumenta que me ama a su manera, pero en el fondo creo que solo se dedicó a soportarme….eso hasta que ya no pudo soportarme más. Cuando le dí la primera excusa, aprovechó para demostrarme que su cariño no era tal.

¿Qué excusa le diste? – preguntó House e inmediatamente deseo haberse mordido la lengua

Digamos que…cometí errores como toda persona en su vida y mi madre no lo aceptó.

¿qué errores?

Ya no importan

Ok, pero dime algo que aún no me dices

¿Qué cosa?

Tu nombre

Lo sabes, Piedra Preciosa

Ese no es tu nombre

Lo es para ti y punto – dijo algo dura.

House no se molestó por la forma en que ella le contestó. Más que nada la entendía, porque si él estuviera en su lugar hubiera respondido igual…o peor. Se acercó un poco a ella y trató de seguir hablando, ya que eso también le calmaba los nervios y evitaba que él pensara en cosas que no deseaba pensar.

Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Café, Brandy, Escocés?

Sexo – dijo ella naturalmente

Mmm… Creo que ya no me queda ninguna botella de eso – dijo él con humor

No importa – dijo ella – Yo tengo y puedes tomar todo el que quieras

Él estiró la mano desde el sillón donde se había ubicado. Ella tomó su mano, pero cuándo House le dio un pequeño tirón como para acercarla a él, ella opuso resistencia y dijo:

No, en el sillón no

¿Entonces donde?

Acá – dijo ella retrocediendo un poco sin soltar su mano – En la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

A él le gustó la idea, por lo que permitió que ella lo ayudara a levantarse y caminó unos pasos aferrado a su mano. Ella lo atrajo hasta donde estaba parada, justo frente al hogar y sobre una fina alfombra con hermosos dibujos. Sin ninguna advertencia previa, introdujo una mano por la abertura de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de House. ÉL lanzó un fuerte suspiro ante la intrusión de la mano femenina y ella aprovechó este gesto de aprobación para seguir tocándolo, mientras él, la abrazó contra si mismo y al alcanzar su espalda comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido rojo apretado que ella vestía. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo porque también quería que ella se entretuviera con su entrepierna un poco más…mucho más. Y ella, evidentemente también lo deseaba así, ya que sus manos traviesas no dejaron centímetro sin cubrir. Pero sus manos en un momento se tornaron escazas y ella decidió que era tiempo que su boca actuara para no dejar vacíos en su anatomía. Él la tomó del pelo en un movimiento apasionado y la obligó a trabajar en profundidad. Ella obedeció y al tiempo, llevó sus manos hacia las hermosas nalgas masculinas, donde hundió sus dedos una y otra vez, fundiéndose con caricias que bañaban la carne tersa y suave de los muslos y otra vez a las nalgas. Luego de satisfacerse así durante un largo rato, él la ayudó a levantarse y sin soltarle el pelo, pasó otra mano por su cuello y la obligó a mirarlo de frente:

Esta vez no te escaparás – dijo.

Fue la única advertencia que le dio antes de besarla profundamente. Se mantuvieron así, pegados, unidos sin dejar espacios entre sus cuerpos mientras descargaban un sinfín de emociones en ese beso. Juntos, frente a un hogar ardiente, estaban de pie, totalmente desnudos, fundidos en un abrazo y un beso que volvió la piel de ambos en una superficie ardorosa. El fuego se expandió del hogar a sus cuerpos y sin dejar de besarse se fueron hincando sobre la alfombra y él cuidadoso la ayudó a recostarse. Ella, llena de ansiedad y lujuria lo abrazó con sus piernas dejándole el camino libre para que él invadiera con su grandeza el portal femenino. Y él no la decepcionó. Luego de entrar en ella, hicieron bailar sus cuerpos como hacían bailar sus lenguas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Él no supo cuando se durmió, solo supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad y conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez, pudo soñar, en lugar de despertar agitado y con el pecho latiéndole como un tambor luego que una horrible pesadilla le rasgara la quietud. Solo supo que lo invadió un bienestar que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba. Por eso, no se molestó en trasladarse a la habitación luego de pasar una noche de placer con esa mujer que estaba a su lado, sino que aprovechó al máximo la paz que sentía y se quedó tendido en la alfombra, junto al ardiente fuego de la chimenea, apretado a su amante. Solo la bata que unas horas antes cubría su desnudez, les servía ahora de cobijo. Ella tenía su cabeza, cubierta por una cabellera sedosa de color negro y poblada de suaves ondas sobre el amplio pecho de House. No dormía. Con su oreja bien pegada a la superficie masculina, pudo escuchar el acompasado latir de ese corazón que le había mostrado sin pudor sus problemas y si bien ella sintió que aún no estaba develado todo el misterio que era la persona de House, si agradeció que él pudiera dejarla entrever su alma. Tal vez lo apreció aún más, porque sentía que ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Y tal vez eso mismo era lo que le prohibía conciliar el sueño, el darse cuenta que tal vez ella no podría ser tan abierta sobre su pasado como hasta ahora había sido él. Su cliente. Su cliente que la había besado. También los recuerdos de esa pasión entre ambos la mantenían despierta. Al recordar cada escena entre ellos no pudo evitar estremecerse y es que no lo podía explicar, no podía utilizar palabras específicas para lo que sentía, solo atinó a pensar que ese hombre debía tener mucha experiencia, porque sabía muy bien como recorrer a una mujer de pies a cabeza y hacerla sentir, única, hermosa, erótica y sensual. Acarició con su mano ese pecho amplio que la refugiaba, se escondió en él, lo apretó contra sí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el tomar conciencia de ello, hizo que surgirán una vez más sus inseguridades y sus sufrimientos. Lo que estaba viviendo, aunque placentero, le recordó el pasado doloroso, y el presente que se volvería indefectiblemente en su contra. Recordó que ella tenía prohibido amar y desear y soñar… y hasta vivir. Se recordó a si misma que estaba muerta por dentro, se recordó también, que la aridez de su vida había secado su alma. Y sin embargo había algo que contradecía esas ideas, y era su encuentro, o bien, encuentros con ese hombre que ahora la abrazaba. Había sentido una pasión casi animal con él, había sentido rabia cuando él la provocó, había sentido compasión, entendimiento y ternura cuando hablaron. Había sentido. Profundamente y sin explicación, había sentido.

Suspiró y al hacerlo sintió qué él se movía, por lo que levantó el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo. House se acomodó un poco y siguió durmiendo. Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila y ella ni se dio cuenta que al mirarlo una sonrisa eternamente dulce se dibujaba en su rostro. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía de la ternura de la que era capaz al mirarlo. Pero era más fuerte que ella por lo que se quedó observándolo absorta. De pronto él se movió otra vez, lentamente y entreabrió los ojos. Cuando pudo despertarse un poco màs se colocó de costado quedando frente a frente con ella. Lisa le acarició el rostro apenas, con mucho cuidado. Luego bajó la mano, para enlazarla en la cintura masculina.

Hola

Hola.

¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo ella al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño

Bien – dijo no muy convencido

¿Qué tienes?

Ya no te veo – dijo él suavemente

Lo sé…..lo sé – dijo ella dulcemente – Pero no te preocupes. Viéndome o no, todavía puedes abrazarme fuerte

Él obedeció y ciñendo la cintura femenina con firmeza, pero con dulzura la acercó a sí mismo y la mantuvo allí en silencio un largo rato. Luego preguntó:

¿Qué hora es? – dijo aún con algo de sueño en la voz

Las cinco de la mañana.

¿Dormiste bien?

No dormí

¿Por qué?

Muchos pensamientos. Demasiados para una noche

¿Y en qué pensabas?

En muchas cosas

Ya hemos tenido sexo pero aún no quieres siquiera contarme…

Por favor…No me pidas nada de eso.

Pero….

Por favor. Sabes bien porque no puedo….No debo hacerlo

¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no hablas conmigo?

House…No arruinemos este momento. Solo abrázame y conservemos lo que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros.

Él decidió no insistir. Sabía que la presionaba no lograría nada. Además, House siempre encontraba la forma de averiguar lo que quería saber, incluso cuando los demás no querían que él supiera. Por otra parte, tampoco le venía mal un poco de candidez y e inocencia. Obedeció y poniendo su brazo en la cintura femenina se acurrucó y volvió a quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, ella, aunque muy a gusto entre los brazos que la cobijaban, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió un gran arrepentimiento por la vida que llevaba y a lo que esta la empujaba. También se arrepintió de su pasado y de la amargura que los recuerdos le traían. Trató de absorber cada momento con House, de escuchar su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, todo. Y es que sabía que apenas amaneciera ella debería partir, y esta vez debía mantenerse alejada. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo. House ya conocía en qué agencia trabajaba ella, y la verdad, si bien había considerado cambiar su lugar de trabajo, la cruda realidad era que a su edad, las agencias de acompañantes no le saltaban encima. Y para cambiar su "rubro" de trabajo, no tenía la preparación suficiente. Recordó como la vida se había encargado de sacarle hasta la posibilidad de una buena educación y por lo tanto, de un empleo decente. Trató de imaginar qué pensaría Ese hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza si supiera… si supiera todo lo que la vida le había puesto en su camino. Trataba de imaginarlo y la verdad es que el resultado nunca era agradable. Dijera lo que dijera y sin importar como ella tratara de explicarlo, en el fondo sabía que cualquier hombre la rechazaría tanto por su pasado como por su presente. No, definitivamente no podía confiar en nadie, y sobre todo, no podía arruinar aún más la vida de ese hombre con quien hoy compartía el lecho. Además, aunque él hubiera querido confiarle secretos de su vida, de ninguna manera significara que él pensara pasar el resto de su existencia junto a ella ni mucho menos. Se advirtió a sí misma que debía dejar de fantasear con algo más. Debía buscar la manera de alejarse de ese hombre y debía hacerlo rápidamente…antes de que pudiera enamorarse de él… definitivamente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno este capi viene...fuerte, en cuanto a emociones. Admito que lloré cuando lo escribí. Lo quiero dedicar como siempre a Bere y Flor. También a Iara y Caci y muy especialmente a dos personas que me dejaron una reviews que me pusieron colorada por lo amorosas: Patricia y Vicky. Obviamente también a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar el fic. Mil Gracias**

**Capitulo 10**

House no supo a qué hora despertó, lo cierto es que cuando lo hizo estaba solo. En vano dijo el nombre…el seudónimo de la mujer que había dormido con él durante toda la noche. Ella se había marchado mientras él dormía plácidamente. Bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza. Por fin había sucedido lo que él siempre creyó que pasaría, al fin ella se había hartado de tener sexo con un ciego. Había soportado mientras la paga era jugosa, pero a esas alturas ni el dinero podía tapar el asco que ella sentía por ese discapacitado. No la culpaba. Si había alguien en este mundo que comprendía el asco por su persona era él mismo. Lo malo, es que aunque no lo admitiera, él guardaba en su alma la esperanza que el asco de esa mujer por él, no fuera tan grande. Pero no fue así, y él debía aceptarlo. Se reprochaba su tonta inocencia al olvidar, al menos por un instante, que ella era una prostituta y como tal, solo estaba trabajando. Jamás sintió, jamás le importó…solo trabajó. Se levantó con lentitud.

En su cuerpo y en su mente había una pesadez mayor a la acostumbrada. Esa mañana su alma estaba convertida en plomo y eso resonaba en todo su ser. Fue hasta el baño y preparó las cosas que necesitaba para tomar una ducha, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Quiso ir a trabajar pero…se arrepintió. Se quedó parado, inmóvil en medio de la sala del departamento, no atinó a hacer nada. Estaba allí a medio camino de todo y sin decidirse por nada. Luego de un largo rato así, parado como un zombie, se encaminó lentamente hasta el dormitorio, dónde buscó una caja de madera escondida bajo la cama. De allí, extrajo una botellita de vidrio y una jeringa, la cual cargó velozmente y a igual velocidad, la clavó en su brazo vertiendo en él todo el contenido blanquecino. Se recostó a esperar el efecto, que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Mientras caía en el sopor de las drogas, decidió que nada valía la pena… ni siquiera estar consciente.

No, él nunca lo entendería. Jamás lo entendería, y la verdad ¿quién podría culparlo? Ella estaba condenada y no deseaba condenar a otro ser a su mismo destino. Además estaba segura que nadie en su sano juicio compartiría ni quiera un día de su amarga existencia. Y es que ella no lo merecía. Ella pretendió durante muchos años, que todo iba bien, que era al menos, relativamente feliz. Pero por alguna razón, desde que conoció a House, ella realizó un análisis de su vida y comprendió que no lo era, y probablemente no lo había sido jamás. No encontró explicación posible al porque de esta revelación, y mucho menos, porque un cliente entre todos, había abierto sus ojos de esa manera. Nada de esto tenía sentido, ni la vida presente y menos la pasada. Esa vida pasada que volvía cada vez que ella intentaba seguir adelante. En un impulso de esperanza, pensó que tal vez fuera lo mejor regresar a ese hombre y abrir su corazón, después de todo, él había confiado en ella, le había contado parte de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que lo había hecho sufrir. Si. Tal vez debiera…No. No debía ser una tonta confiada. Ese hombre, era su cliente. Fue su cliente, se corrigió. Porque ya no podía verlo nunca más. House estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su corazón y ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era aceptable. Era tan inaceptable… como su vida. La que sin duda, si ella intentaba regresar con House, él le reprocharía. Empezando con su trabajo. Era totalmente entendible, pensó ella, que cualquier hombre la rechazara. ¿Cómo amar a una mujer que ya tantos hombres han gozado? Ella estaba segura que pasada la pasión inicial, House sentiría solo asco por ella, repugnancia y desprecio también. No lo culpaba, lo entendía. Ella era la primera en sentir asco por sí misma. Un asco que experimentó desde… Desde que todo aquello pasó.

De pronto, al recordar, sintió un dolor, como si un rayo le atravesara el pecho. Un latigazo a su cuerpo que regresaba cada vez que ella pensaba… en eso. En él. En aquel que destruyó su vida entera. Lo maldijo una y otra y otra vez hasta que el llanto le surcó el rostro al tiempo que cada lágrima era acerada y le cortaba la piel. Tantos cortes y heridas como tenía su espíritu. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba volver a vivir volvía el tormento? Maldijo a ese que había sido su verdugo millones de veces y sin embargo nunca era suficiente como para calmar el odio que aún llevaba en su alma. Odio y dolor que carcomían todo lo bueno que pudiera existir en su ser. Y precisamente por eso, no podía, o al menos creía, que no podía dar nada hermoso ni bello a otra persona. Se sabía rota, destruida, y sabía que nadie querría ayudarla a curar su ser. Por eso se había ido. Lejos, muy lejos, fuera del alcance de sus clientes, de su casa, de Madame Butterfly… y de House. Lejos, dónde la distancia la ayudara a mantener su corazón lejos del suyo, lejos dónde no pudiera humillarlo con su pasado, lejos dónde no pudiera herirlo. Lejos, dónde ella pudiera sufrir en silencio. ¡Dios como lo necesitaba en ese momento! Necesitaba escucharlo, verlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor…No. Se recordó que ellos jamás habían hecho el amor. Solo trabajó para él durante y tiempo y eso fue todo. Por un momento trató de reflexionar porqué ella se había sentido tan atraída por él.

Al recordar supo, que los momentos que la unieron a él más profundamente fueron aquellos donde lo notó vulnerable. House era un ser roto, maltratado por la vida y ese dolor los unió. Revivió el momento en que descubrió su ceguera y también cuando él le contó sobre la muerte de su hijo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente. Ella sabía tan bien como él de la pérdida, del dolor, de la rabia y la impotencia. La impotencia frente a tan grandes injusticias. House frente a la muerte de su hijo, y luego lo de su mujer, que si bien ella no sabía cada detalle, sin duda lo había marcado para siempre. Y ella frente a la injusticia de ver su vida arruinada cuando aún era muy joven….era tan joven. Pensó en su familia. En ese padre que murió cuando era una niña y al que necesitó tanto durante su vida. Pensó también en su madre la que se suponía debía amarla y sin embargo…le dio vuelta la espalda en su momento de mayor necesidad. Esa mujer que con sus acciones había terminado de arruinarlo todo y que encima la había culpado por su desgracia. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo es que se ensañó tanto con su propia hija? La maldijo también a ella, porque ella había sido tan tóxica y destructiva como lo fue su verdugo. Ese infame infeliz que destruyó su visión casi rosa del mundo y de las personas. Ese malnacido que asesinó su alma…el día que la violó.


	11. Chapter 11

**Especialmente dedicado a Flor para que se le pase la gripe! 3**

**Capitulo 11**

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era conseguir trabajo. Una de sus amigas la había recomendado a una mujer que estaba convaleciente y necesitaba que alguien la cuidase. Era una anciana sin familia que además de ofrecerle trabajo y paga, le daba alojamiento. Además, y no era poco, Lisa pensó que también, luego de pasar años y años en soledad al fin tendría alguien con quien charlar cada mañana. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa no lo podía creer. La "casita" de la señora a la que su amiga había recomendado era en realidad una casona, señorial y antigua en un glamoroso barrio de los suburbios. Tocó el timbre y espero unos instantes. La atendió una anciana elegante y refinada que caminaba a duras penas apoyada en un bastón. Al verse se sonrieron y la química entre ellas fue inmediata. La anciana la invitó a pasar y acomodar sus cosas en la primorosa habitación que había preparado para ella, y luego que Lisa dejó acondicionada su habitación fue a reunirse a la sala con la anciana que se encontraba tomando el té.

Ven hijita, siéntate a tomar té conmigo – dijo señalando un sillón. Lisa obedeció

Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar para usted

¡Oh no es nada hija! La verdad es que disfruto tener alguien con quien hablar

Si, la entiendo – dijo Lisa bajando la mirada tristemente – Yo también disfruto tener alguien con quien compartir.

¿Y cómo es que una mujer tan joven y tan linda no tiene familia?

La tengo, pero ellos me rechazan… por distintas circunstancias.

¡La vieja historia! Lo mismo me sucede con mi familia

Pensé que no tenía familia.

La tengo, pero es casi lo mismo que si no existieran.

¿Sus hijos?

Hija, en realidad. Hija única. Pero jamás nos llevamos bien, y menos aún cuando se casó. Es que simplemente yo no toleraba a su esposo.

¿Es un mal hombre?

Era…en realidad, más que nada, era un hombre muy difícil. Pero bueno, dime ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Es demasiado largo, y para nada placentera

Hija si hay algo que tengo es tiempo de sobra.

Está bien, verá señora… Disculpe, es que mi amiga no me dijo su nombre

Davenport. Señora Davenport

Sin saber explicar porqué, Lisa fue de a poco dejando salir su historia. Abrió su corazón y se explayó sin temores. La presencia de la señora Davenport le daba la confianza y el empuje para mostrarse tal cual era. La anciana se mostró comprensiva en todo momento y tal vez por eso Lisa pensó que al fin estaba compartiendo su vida con alguien que no la juzgaba por sus acciones, sino alguien que la escuchó con el corazón abierto. Una mujer que al igual que ella, había vivido altibajos emocionales y de todo tipo. Si, ella y la señora Davenport compartían más de un dolor, pero sobre todo compartían la soledad y el dolor de la familia perdida. Más tarde Lisa comprendería que ellas compartían algo más que el dolor.

Luego de pasarse casi toda la tarde hablando, compartiendo la una y la otra su historia, la señora Davenport le dio a Lisa algunas indicaciones en cuanto a la frecuencia de sus medicinas que de ahora en adelante quedarían a cargo de ella. Lisa miró uno a uno los frasquitos y sin notarlo siquiera decía en voz baja para qué servía cada uno de ellos. Esto llamó la atención de la anciana

¿Eres enfermera querida?

No – dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa – la verdad es que…hace muchos años estudié medicina…pero como ya le conté, la vida tuvo otros planes para mi

¿Y te gustaría retomar la carrera?

No…es decir…ya estoy muy vieja para eso

La señora Davenport se quedó en silencio un instante. Luego trató de seguir la conversación por otro ángulo.

¡Ah la medicina! Es una hermosa carrera, aunque como todas lleva sus sacrificios

Si, es verdad – dijo Lisa algo melancólica

Mi familia está llena de médicos

La mía también. Mi papá y mi abuelo eran médicos

Lisa, si tu quisieras, podrías ser como tu padre y tu abuelo

Le agradezco señora Davenport, pero lamentablemente mi oportunidad ya pasó hace mucho.

Por favor, acepta mi ayuda.

Lo pensaré – dijo Lisa como para no rechazar del todo a quién tan amablemente le brindaba ayuda – se lo agradezco.

Por favor, hija puedes tutearme. Llámame Blythe

Blythe… ¡Qué lindo nombre!

Si, es lindo. Por eso llamé así a mi hija.

House estaba más cascarrabias que nunca. Su adicción a los calmantes y otro tipo de drogas lo había dejado muy dependiente a ellos ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Wilson había tomado cartas en el asunto y lo había internado en una clínica de rehabilitación. Obviamente House trató de decirle y hacerle entender una y mil veces que unas cuantas pastillitas de vez en cuando no tenían en él ningún efecto. Objetó que lo tratase como a un adicto y trató infructuosamente de demostrarle que él solo podía controlar su consumo de drogas. Todo hasta que ella desapareció. Ya hacía casi un mes que no la veía, que no conversaban, que no hacían… que no tenían sexo. Y hacía exactamente el mismo tiempo que él había agregado la cocaína a su reservorio de drogas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llamado a la agencia de acompañantes de Butterfly. Pero todo tenía un límite, Gregory House no se humillaría por una simple puta, ni siquiera por su preferida. Ni siquiera por la única a la que le había confesado sus pesares. Ni siquiera por la que…No. No la amaba. Solo la deseaba, se repitió una vez más. AsÍ es, Gregory House no se humillaba por ninguna mujer. Solo se limitaba a drogarse hasta perder la razón y la conciencia. Pero el buen Wilson había llegado al rescate y se encargó de ayudarlo a estar sobrio. Y también se encargó de encaminarlo en la vida. Si, House había sido sincero con él. Tal vez House era sincero solo con él, por eso James ya conocía el sentir de su mejor amigo hacia aquella mujer que había sido su amante unas cuantas noches y ahora había desaparecido. Por eso James actuó rápidamente para tratar de proteger a House, ya que no permitiría que él se derrumbara como había sucedido la última vez que una mujer lo abandonó. Así es que allí estaba, parado en la puerta de la clínica esperando que su mejor amigo saliera por primera vez en semanas de aquel recinto. No sabía qué esperar, puesto que House era de lo más impredecible, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Gregory estaría furioso con él por no haberlo visitado antes, por no llamarlo o porque se le antojaba. House era así y así lo había aceptado Wilson. Con todo y mal humor incluido. Al fin la puerta de la clínica se abrió y House apareció. Él se acercó para guiar a su amigo hasta la puerta del auto

Hola House

Hola Jimmy

Vamos, hay un largo camino hasta tu casa

No. Hay un largo camino hasta el Plainsboro

¿Qué?

La cuenta de la clínica no se pagará sola Wilson. Tengo que trabajar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Como siempre dedicado a todos los lectores. La verdad es que este capi me costó, tuve que hacer bastante investigación para dejarlo lógico y entendible jeje!**

**Capitulo 12**

Habían pasado las semanas con gran rapidez. Lisa se acostumbró enseguida a vivir con la señora Davenport. Blythe. Era una mujer excepcional que compartió toda su experiencia de vida con ella y con la cual se sintió muy identificada en distintos aspectos. Había sido muy cálida con Lisa, y ella retribuyó esa calidez abriéndole su corazón entero. Ahora ya tenía alguien con quien exteriorizar su sentir sin miedo al rechazo, y al dolor. Y fue además, aquella anciana que en realidad no tenía obligación, la que desde hacía dos semanas ya, la había impulsado a no renunciar a su gran sueño: Ser médico. Así las cosas, Lisa había presentado su matrícula en la universidad que Blythe le recomendó. Según ella la mejor era Johns Hopkins

¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa universidad Blythe?

Créeme, es la mejor del país

Había pensado que tal vez pudiera regresar a Chicago, dónde hice mi cursado hasta el primer semestre de tercer año. Sé que aún están allí algunos conocidos y …

Yo tengo conocidos en Hopkins. Además, ¿no te gustaría graduarte de la universidad a la que asistió uno de los mejores médicos del mundo? – dijo la anciana con humor

¿Quién?

Mi nieto.

Es verdad. Blythe… nunca me contaste bien la historia de tu nieto. ¿Por qué no viene a verte?

No puede – dijo la mujer con un temblor característico en el mentón – y además, como hija, su madre, y yo no congeniábamos, jamás tuve la oportunidad de convivir demasiado con… con mi niño. Pero lo poco que pudimos estar juntos traté de demostrarle todo mi amor. John, su padre era un hombre muy difícil, casi insoportable y durante muchos años maltrató al pequeño. Mi nieto, aún hoy en día le guarda mucho rencor a su padre, y creo que solo desde que este falleció, trató de comprender el comportamiento duro e irascible de su padre. Por otra parte, ya siendo un hombre se casó y por distintas situaciones su matrimonio no fue exitoso.

¿Por qué no lo buscas tú? Se nota que sufres estando lejos de él y tal vez, si volvieran a unirse, ambos se sentirían mejor

Tal vez. Pero no lo creo. Mi nieto es un buen hombre pero su alma está muy torturada por recuerdos de desgracias que lo atormentan impidiéndole abrir su corazón a nadie. Y aunque sé que me quiere, no me gustaría ponerlo aún más incómodo. ¿Sabes? Solía llamarme Oma. Significa abuela en holandés, de donde viene mi ascendencia.

Bueno, Oma, es hora de las medicinas y de un rico té – dijo Lisa cambiando un poco el tema al ver que Blythe se entristecía

*** DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS***

House había vuelto, al menos en lo posible, a la normalidad. Había llegado a un convenio con el decano del hospital para mantener su Departamento de Diagnóstico, donde se daba el gusto de resolver cuanto misterio tocaba a su puerta y en el que se libraba de atender en persona a sus pacientes, un poco por su ceguera pero, había que reconocerlo, en gran parte por sus pocas ganas de lidiar con ellos. James lo había ayudado a escapar del infierno de las drogas fuertes pero eso no disminuía la acidez en la personalidad de House. Seguía siendo gruñón, despectivo, grosero y pesado, pero al no ser esto algo nuevo en él, ya había aprendido a vivir con eso, y los demás aprendieron a vivir con él. Esa mañana estaba particularmente de buen humor, no era para menos, James había apostado con él y perdido quinientos dólares. Ahora solo debía buscar en que gastar ese dinero que sabía a gloria

No hagas planes para el fin de semana – dijo James entrando en la oficina de House

Deja de molestar Wilson. Ya te dije que no me pasaré el fin de semana viendo Mujercitas contigo en la cama.

Espero que conserves ese buen humor cuando te diga lo que haremos

Wilson, perdiste la apuesta justamente ¿Por qué me castigas?

Vamos a Baltimore

¿Qué acaso se solicita mi presencia en el loquero Mayfield? – dijo House irónicamente pero algo preocupado

No. Vamos a Baltimore a visitar a tu abuela.

Quien debe estar a un paso de Mayfield a estas alturas

House no seas grosero con ella. Te quiere, te respeta, te aguanta ¿Qué más quieres?

Wilson no molestes

No es negociable House. Vamos a Baltimore. No podemos negarnos

¿Negarnos?

Si, fue ella la que llamó para quedar de acuerdo…bah, en realidad su dama de compañía.

No sabía que tuviera otra empleada aparte de Gertie que la acompaña hace muchos años.

Estás avisado. Mañana te ayudaré a armar tus bolsos y nos vamos.

Wilson…

Estas avisado – dijo Wilson dando un portazo

Lisa estaba feliz. Había imaginado ese momento durante mucho tiempo y había sufrido mucho hasta que el momento llegó. Ese día por fin recibía su diploma de médica, y si bien, aún le faltaba dos años de especialización el tener su título en la mano significaba muchísimo para ella. Gracias a Blythe sentía que su vida mejoraba considerablemente y estaba dispuesta a luchar para seguir cumpliendo sus metas. Sabía que las oportunidades de triunfo para ella en cualquier área ahora eran más escasas, ya que contaba con 45 años de vida, sin embargo no se amilanó y siguió intentando cada día ser más y mejor. Consiguió con puro esfuerzo su lugar como interna en el hospital de la Universidad y había terminado recientemente su primer año de especialización. Endocrinología, como su padre. Como siempre lo había soñado.

Se había colocado su toga negra y estaba tratando de arreglar el birrete para que no le arruinara las suaves ondas con las que había adornado su cabellera negra. Blythe estaba lista y la esperaba en la sala para ir juntas hasta la explanada de la Universidad donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de diplomas y donde, además Lisa daría las palabras finales como oradora elegida por sus compañeros. Cuando Lisa bajó desde su habitación a la sala se abrazó fuertemente a su Oma querida. También lloraron las lágrimas pertinentes al emocionante momento que atravesaban juntas. Lisa se separó un poco y secó de sus mejillas la humedad que había quedado en ellas, luego hizo lo mismo con las mejillas de Blythe, y colocando una sonrisa fresca en su rostro le recordó que no debían arruinar su maquillaje. Y así, entrelazando sus manos caminaron hasta el pórtico de entrada de la casona, dónde las esperaba el chofer. Blythe se detuvo un momento y dijo:

Démonos prisa, no me quiero perder ningún momento querida.

Sí, yo tampoco.

Ah me olvidaba de comentarte querida, cuando volvamos a casa de la ceremonia, ya habrán llegado las visitas

¿Qué visitas?

Mi nieto y su mejor amigo.


	13. Chapter 13

**afortunadamente me llegó la inspiración rápidamente tal vez debido a que como ayer no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche me hice maratón nocturna de mis dvs de House jejeje! besos a todos y que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 13**

La ceremonia se desarrolló tal como había sido planeada. Todo el tiempo, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran orgullo por sus logros, por lo lejos que había llegado, superando enormes obstáculos y sufrimientos. Pensó en Blythe, ya que sin ella no habría logrado nada de lo que hoy tenía, y también pensó en él. Y es que si se pensaba el asunto con objetividad, había sido a causa de ese hombre que ella se marchó de New Jersey, lo cual llevó a que su amiga le consiguiera el puesto como dama de compañía de Blythe. Si, había sido por él, por su amor hacia él. Tampoco pudo evitar hacer un razonamiento muy doloroso y es que seguramente ahora él la odiaba. La odiaba por no quedarse, por no arriesgarse. Y a decir verdad, ella misma se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba y se felicitaba, porque al huir encontró a la persona que más la comprendía y que le ayudó a cumplir sus sueños, pero eso la hizo pagar el precio con su amor. Decidió que ya no podía solucionar el pasado y se dijo que ahora debía agradecer y apreciar su presente tan brillante y el futuro que por primera vez en su vida, lucía auguroso.

Al finalizar la ceremonia se acercó a Blythe y la abrazó con profunda emoción y le agradeció con hermosas palabras todo lo que había hecho por ella. La anciana la miró con una enorme ternura y también le agradeció, no solo por sus cuidados, sino por el cariño y la compañía que le había ofrecido, más allá del trabajo. Blythe sentía a Lisa como a su propia nieta. Una nieta que nunca tuvo y que sin duda hubiera deseado tener. Y así se lo hizo saber

Mi niña, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Desde que te conocí sentí una conexión inmediata y estoy feliz de haberte ayudado a cumplir tu sueño.

Yo también te quiero Oma y te agradezco profundamente todo lo que haces por mí.

Lo sé tesoro, pero te confieso que aún guardo la esperanza que puedas cumplir un sueño más. El más importante de todos y el que sé que por años has guardado en tu corazón.

Ese sueño es imposible Oma.

No, mi niña, yo sé que aún puedes. Te lo aseguro

¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Créeme Lisa… Yo sé lo que te digo

Lisa quedó muy intrigada por las palabras de Blythe, por lo confiada que estaba en sus palabras. Se dirigió junto con Blythe hasta el auto y el chofer inició el recorrido hasta la casona. Durante el trayecto Lisa se quedó muy pensativa, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Oma y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en el hombre, que aunque distante, seguía amando apasionadamente.

El viaje en el auto de Wilson fue de lo más divertido. Aunque no fuera demasiado demostrativo House siempre se divertía en compañía de James. Quizás, era la única persona con la que se divertía. Tal vez, porque él sabía aceptarlo tal cual era, sin esperar más de él, sin presionarlo para cambiar y sin juzgarlo. Estaba consciente de lo difícil de su carácter, y comprendía cuando la gente se espantaba y huía despavorida cuando lo conocían, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿por qué debía cambiar su personalidad? Los demás no cambiaban ni hacían concesiones por él, entonces él tampoco las haría. En ese momento, al igual que en otros, notó su inflexibilidad, su dureza de carácter y no pudo menos que recordar a su padre. Ese hombre, al que juzgó con tremendo rencor en infinitas ocasiones, pero del cual, al fin y al cabo, él aprendió a ser como era: exigente e implacable. Cualidades que muchas veces le resultaron irritantes en su padre y que ahora reconocía en sí mismo y se cuestionó si en realidad eran tan malas como él pensaba, después de todo, en gran parte esas cualidades lo llevaron a ser el mejor médico del mundo. Y es que James tuvo razón cuando le dijo "House tú no te quieres, pero te admiras" Y ese, además de su sentir, era el sentir de los que lo rodeaban, muchos lo admiraban…pero nadie lo quería. No, nadie no. James lo quería, era obvio después de todo lo que había hecho por él. James lo quería, y hubiera jurado que ella también. Ella. Se sorprendió al notar que después de dos años aún pensaba en ella con nostalgia. Poco a poco, y con ayuda de James había logrado componer, al menos en lo posible, su vida y su carrera, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amigo, no logró dejar de pensar en ella.

Llegamos – anunció James interrumpiendo los pensamientos de House

Si, lo sé. Me di cuenta cuando detuviste el auto Jimmy

James no contestó. Ya conocía el sarcasmo de su amigo y se limitó a sonreír y menear la cabeza, mientras abría el baúl del auto para sacar las valijas. La empleada se acercó y luego de saludarlos cálidamente ayudó a James, mientras los invitaba a pasar. Apenas traspasó el umbral, House se detuvo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó James

Perfume. Mi abuela usa ese perfume desde que la conozco y está impregnado en su casa. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

¡Wow! No imaginé que fueras tan detallista

¡Cállate!

¡Quién lo diría! Gregory House está melancólico por la abuelita

Imbécil – dijo House mientras avanzó unos pasos, luego giró en ángulo recto y tanteó hasta sentarse en el sillón de dos cuerpos

James se rió. Cuando Gertie apareció en la sala, luego de acomodar el equipaje de los huéspedes en las habitaciones, James le preguntó

¿Y Blythe?

Las señoras deben estar por llegar

¿Señoras? – preguntó House remarcando la s final - ¿Qué acaso mi abuela se multiplica?

Me refería a la señora Davenport y la señorita Cuddy, su dama de compañía

Ah sí, sí, ya recuerdo. Había olvidado que mi abuela se había conseguido un bastón humano. ¿Crees que yo pueda conseguirme una? Digo, tal vez las vendan en la misma tienda donde compro mis muñecas inflables.

¡House cierra la boca! – dijo James fastidiado – Gracias Gertie, esperaremos a la señora

¿Puedo ofrecerles algo mientras esperan?

Un vaso de agua por favor – pidió James

Una muñeca inflable – dijo House

La empleada solo miró a House y luego a Wilson. El pobre James, algo ruborizado le indicó a Gertie que solo cumpliera con su pedido. La empleada se retiró y a los pocos segundos volvió con una bandejita con un vaso de agua para James, luego dirigiéndose a House dijo

Lo siento señor, el sex shop estaba cerrado.

Gregory y James sonrieron ante la graciosa ocurrencia de Gertie. En ese momento escucharon el sonido de un auto que se detenía frente a la puerta y unos segundos después la misma se abrió, dando paso a Blythe y Lisa. House pegó el salto del sillón donde se había acomodado. Lisa se quedó clavada en su lugar sin poder creerle a sus ojos. Blythe avanzó y luego de dar un prolongado abrazo a su nieto, al que siguió un cariñoso beso, dijo

Greg, te presento a Lisa Cuddy, mi dama de compañía. Lisa, este es mi nieto el doctor Gregory House

Lisa se acercó con pasos cortos y dubitativos y estrechó con formalidad la mano de House.

Mucho gusto doctor House. Reconozco en usted los rasgos de su abuela – dijo tratando de ser cordial y no mostrarse nerviosa y sorprendida

Y yo reconozco en ti el perfume de una prostituta


	14. Chapter 14

**dedicado a mis brujitas como siempre y a todos los lectores. aprovechen ahora que se me viene una época que no se si actualizaré!**

**Capitulo 14**

Lisa no pronunció palabra, solo se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Siempre supo que si alguna vez volviera a ver a House, él la repudiaría, pero eso no disminuyó el latigazo de dolor que sintió en el pecho al escuchar tan duras palabras.

No pude evitarlo. Conozco muy bien el olor de las putas que ya usé – siguió House implacable

¡Ya basta! – le gritó James furioso

Jimmy… sabes muy bien que debo prevenir a mi tierna abuelita para que guarde bien su dinero, no sea que esta zorrita…

Blythe se acercó a Gregory y sin esperar un segundo le asestó tal cachetada que por la fuerza, nadie diría que esa mujer tenía noventa y tres años. House se tocó el mentón como tratando de acomodarlo luego que su abuela se lo sacara de lugar, mientras que Lisa que había permanecido inmovilizada por la vergüenza y el dolor dijo suavemente con los ojos sonrosados

Abu… Señora Davenport, usted debe hablar con su nieto, yo me retiro

Lisa se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba el gran salón con la cocina, pero Blythe la detuvo en el acto.

Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Tienes muchas cosas que aclarar con el energúmeno de mi nieto

Yo no… - empezó a decir House, pero su abuela lo interrumpió

¡Siéntate! – le gritó. House obedeció en el acto. – Si James y yo decidimos reunirlos fue porque los vemos mal. Y es evidente que algo quedó inconcluso entre ambos, así es que ahora hablan

Wilson eres un maldito traidor y….

¡Cállate! – dijo Blythe y House obedeció de inmediato – No es con James con quien debes hablar sino con ella – señaló a Lisa – Vámonos Jimmy.

Blythe se tomó del brazo de Wilson y juntos salieron del salón dejando a Lisa y House a solas. Ella solo lo miró en silencio, tal vez no era el sentimiento correcto pero en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada. No solo con Blythe y James por la escena, pero extrañamente, estaba avergonzada con House. La manera en que se había marchado, huyendo como una delincuente, no había sido la mejor manera de enfrentar la situación, pero en ese momento fue a lo único que atinó. Pensó que era lo mejor, que le evitaba a él el dolor de su pasado sombrío y la vergüenza de tenerla como mujer. House, por su parte, se quedó cabizbajo, serio y callado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó su abuela sentado. Estaba enojado, sí, con ella por abandonarlo de esa manera, sin una explicación o al menos una palabra, y con él mismo, por la escena desagradable que había provocado y por lo cruel que había sido. Pero es qué ¿cómo no enojarse? Sintió que una vez más una mujer lo hacía desnudar su alma y luego de jugar con ella la rompía en mil pedazos. Y como era de esperarse, al no tener ni una palabra de ella sobre el por qué de su huida, él había asumido lo peor. Para House estaba clarísimo que Piedra Preciosa lo había dejado, porque aunque tratara de actuar, de disimular y cumplir con su trabajo "profesionalmente" no podía soportar el asco de acostarse con él, ni siquiera por buen dinero. Y eso lo hería, era horrible saber lo repugnante que era para cualquier mujer acostarse con él.

Lisa fue a sentarse frente al sofá donde estaba House, respiró profundo y dijo lo primero que creyó necesario.

Perdón

Él levantó la cabeza. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder verla. En ese momento y como ya caía la tarde, veía solo un contorno difuso y sabía que al caer la noche por completo no la vería para nada. Y él también dijo lo primero que se agolpó en su cabeza, lo que quería saber con urgencia.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo…

Te dio asco ¿verdad? – dijo él impaciente

¡No!

Vamos no mientas, ya puedes decirlo, no soportaste estar conmigo por ser un ciego inútil

¡No, no es así!

Vamos admítelo…

¡Basta! ¡No es cierto!

¿Y entonces qué…?

¡Tenía vergüenza! – le gritó ella desesperada

¿Vergüenza? ¿Vergüenza de qué? – dijo él desconcertado

De mí, de mi vida. La pasada y la que era presente entonces. De ser prostituta.

¿Y por qué? Si eso lo supe desde que te "contraté"

Sí, pero…no es lo mismo

¿Por qué?

Pues, porque tarde o temprano el que yo fuera prostituta sería un impedimento, un escollo, una vergüenza para ti.

¿Y qué te importaba lo que yo pensara de ti? ¿O acaso te preocupas por todos tus clientes? – dijo House casi incrédulo

Me importaba… y me importa lo que pienses

¿Pero por qu…?

¡Porque te amo! – le gritó

Esa declaración dejó a House sin respiración, por lo sorpresiva, pero más aún, por lo que implicaba. Ella lo amaba y él no lo podía creer. Ella no le dio tiempo a dudar.

Perdón por dejarte. Perdón por no hablar contigo. No pude evitarlo, precisamente porque te amo, porque no quiero que pienses mal de mí, que te avergüences. Yo se que ya no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero estoy tratando de hacerme un mejor futuro. Sé que no podrás perdonarme pero…

Eres una idiota – interrumpió él

¿Cómo? – dijo ella al borde del llanto

Eres una grandísima idiota – dijo él acercándose despacio

Yo…

Si hubiera querido una mujer perfecta hubiera buscado una. ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que soy? ¿O como soy? Necesito una mujer que me entienda, que me soporte. Necesito una mujer rota…como yo

¿Quieres decir que…?

Que desde que contraté una prostituta por un fin de semana, supe que esa mujer venía con una carga emocional enorme. Te lo dije, ninguna mujer feliz y funcional se mete a prostituta. Y ninguna prostituta es una mujer completa y feliz. Tal vez no se con exactitud qué te ha pasado en la vida, pero supe desde que pisaste mi portal que estabas quebrada por dentro… y por eso me identifiqué contigo… por eso me enamoré.

No necesitó más palabras. Todo lo que su corazón necesitaba para volver a vivir ya lo había escuchado momentos antes. Ahora solo la necesitaba a ella. Se acercó suavemente y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Con lentitud recorrió la cara femenina con sus manos

Mucho gusto mi Piedra Preciosa – dijo en voz baja

Lisa. Soy tu Lisa. – dijo ella despacio

Ella cerró con sus brazos el cuello del hombre que acariciaba su rostro y le bajó la cabeza para que sus labios se posaran en ella. Ambos saborearon sus labios sin prisa, ya que sabían que nadie se interpondría en su intimidad. Entrelazaron sus lenguas con contener la pasión y el deseo que durante dos años estuvieron escondidos en sus corazones y se prepararon para pasar el atardecer y la noche haciendo el amor en el sillón.


	15. Chapter 15

**para todos los que son realmente mis amigos y buscan mi bien. mil gracias por todas las reviews!**

**Capitulo 15**

Había anochecido y estaba refrescando. Lisa encendió la gran chimenea que estaba frente a los dos sillones del salón. House estaba desnudo, recostado sobre uno de ellos, el mismo donde hacía unos momentos habían hecho el amor, mientras ella, también desnuda, se quedó de pie observando el fuego del hogar.

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Gregory cuando ella no regresó a su lado

Miro el fuego, la chimenea. No sé si para ti será lo mismo pero, yo tengo grandes recuerdos de una noche frente a un hogar encendido.

Yo también. Creo que es tiempo de recrear esa noche

Ella no dijo nada más. No hacía falta que él la convenciera de nada. Se acercó al sillón donde descansaba su hombre y al hacerlo notó la gran excitación de él. Sonrió pensando que era casi imposible para ella creer que él tuviera semejante erección si acababan de tener sexo hacía unos instantes. Pero así era y al verla, también ella sintió el ardor dentro de sí que crecía como el fuego del hogar. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón e inmediatamente tomó en sus manos la erección de su hombre, la masajeó con insistencia y él cerró fuertemente los ojos sumiéndose en el placer que ella le daba. Cuando el masaje no le alcanzó, ella abrió su boca para saborearlo de punta a punta y con sus manos le acarició los muslos musculosos. Él, rendido, jugó con el cabello ondulado de su mujer, pasando sus dedos por entre los rulos y cada tanto usando su cabello para indicarle que deseaba entrar un poco más en su boca. Ella se alejaba un poco por momentos para poder respirar, agitada y transpirada, pero volvía a la carga inmediatamente con apasionado apetito. Luego se separó un instante y sacó la lengua, para poder frotar sobre ella el miembro erecto del hombre que amaba. Él jadeaba con fuerza. Lo estaba torturando, pero era sin duda, una tortura que hubiera sufrido toda la vida de ser necesario. Sin poder aguantar más y con la sola advertencia de "es mi turno" se incorporó del sillón y la acomodó que ella quedó reclinada sobre el respaldo del sillón, sentada y Gregory con determinación le abrió las piernas. Repartió sobre las largas piernas mil besos, las saboreó con su inquieta lengua y finalmente llegó al centro femenino para que su lengua resbalara de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Lo hizo mil veces y gruñó de placer cada vez que sobre su lengua se depositaba un poco del néctar de su mujer. Lo saboreo con gusto y dejó que sus dedos tomaran posesión del interior de Lisa. Ella gritó. No podía evitarlo, porque ese grito nacía de sus entrañas, de su corazón y de su deseo. Amaba a Gregory con todo su corazón y él era tan erótico en sus movimientos, sus palabras que ella respondía visceralmente a cada estímulo.

Gregory le pidió que mantuviera esa posición y así la penetró. Luego puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, y así, sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos. Cada uno podía sentir el calor, el sudor y la agitación del otro. Ella gimió ante el contacto y House amo ese sonido que buscó repetirlo y para lograrlo empujó con fuerza mientras le chupaba los pezones. Y lo logró ampliamente. Los párpados de Lisa temblaban y gemía ante cada exploración. Se envolvían con sus brazos y le permitían a sus manos que tocasen cuanto quisieran. Y así ella sintió la primera explosión que fue como una enorme bola de incandescente que vio la luz con un grito salvaje. Él la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón para que descansara un momento después de un orgasmo tan grande, pero ella misma le dijo que estaba loco si pensaba que ella esperaría. Estaba encendida y quería vivir plenamente lo que sentía, y con claras palabras le dijo lo que quería que él hiciera. Lo dijo sin vergüenza, sin pudor porque lo necesitaba. El erotismo de las palabras hizo que el rostro de Greg se oscureciera de pasión y tomó la situación en sus manos, convirtiéndose en amo y señor de esa mujer que le pertenecía más que nunca. La incorporó con cierta brusquedad y la obligó a ponerse en cuatro patas, mientras él, por detrás volvía a entrar con cierta brusquedad y violencia en su sexo, pero una fiereza que no la lastimaba sino que la enloquecía de placer. Y por eso ella incansablemente le pedía más, con susurros y suspiros pero también a los gritos. Estaba feliz porque House había hecho precisamente lo que ella deseaba, que la amara, pero de forma salvaje casi brutal, pero con la pasión que dejaría para siempre una huella en su alma por la felicidad que le producía. Supo que evidentemente ya no podría jamás ser de otro hombre. No podría y no lo quería. Y también él se rindió a lo evidente y envueltos en lo sublime del momento ambos se lo confesaron abiertamente mientras el ardor sexual los llevaba al clímax. Se dijeron mil veces que se amaban, en suspiros, gemidos y gritos estridentes hasta que el impulso se hizo presente en House y llenó a su mujer con su líquido de vida.

Cayó abrazado a ella, sobre su pecho suave, y al querer acomodarse se tambaleó provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Las risas retumbaron en el salón, siendo testigo de su felicidad. Lisa trató de acomodar su pelo que al caerse, le había cubierto desprolijamente la cara, mientras seguía riéndose alegremente. House, que aún estaba fuertemente asido a su cintura sonreía cálidamente. Era el momento más feliz de su vida y se lo dijo, porque estaba cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos. Eso solo le había provocado amargura y ya no podía soportar más ese dolor. Abrió su corazón y esperó que ella supiera corresponderle

Lisa, soy muy feliz contigo

Yo también contigo – dijo con dulzura acariciándole el cabello despeinado

Es por eso que… - dudó porque se preparaba para el momento decisivo

¿Qué pasa cariño?

Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito tu total sinceridad

Ok

¿Realmente me amas como dices?

Si, por supuesto. Te amo con mi vida.

Entonces necesito que me cuentes con lujo de detalles tu pasado

Pero… ¿Para qué? Nuestro presente es feliz, no te entiendo… - dijo frunciendo el seño con gran confusión

Porque no podemos armar un futuro juntos in ser sinceros

¿Y acaso tú me has dicho absolutamente todo de tu pasado?

No, es verdad. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Yo te contaré todo lo que tú quieras y mira que no es sencillo para mí descubrir mi alma, ante nadie. Hasta con Wilson, que ha sido mi amigo, mi hermano por años… Pero lo intentaré, lo juro. Sin embargo, necesito que tú prometas hacer lo mismo.

Es que…

Prométemelo

Está bien, te lo prometo.

Genial. Porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

¿Qué?

Me quiero casar contigo


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, disculpen las demoras y sepan disculpar cualquier error de tipeo. Besos!**

**Capitulo 16**

Ella lo miró como si no pudiese creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. Matrimonio. No lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Tal vez cuando era más joven se hubiera atrevido a soñarlo, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ya había perdido la esperanza de formar una familia tradicional. Pero ahora Gregory le proponía alcanzar ese sueño olvidado. La oferta era por cierto tentadora pero, ¿Sería capaz House de mantener esa propuesta cuando supiera todo sobre ella? Tenía que intentarlo y por fin sacarse esa pesada carga de encima.

Gregory…¿estás seguro de lo que quieres?

Si, ¿y tú estás segura?

Sé que te amo y que por supuesto quiero ser tu esposa, pero….

¿Pero qué?

Tengo miedo que me odies por mi pasado.

Mira, cuéntame todo y entonces nos replantearemos el camino a seguir

Lisa supo que Greg tenía razón. No podían empezar una vida juntos si no abrían sus corazones al otro. Juntó todo el coraje que pudo, y le pidió a Dios, como hacía años no lo hacía, que la ayudara, que le diera fuerza para contar su cruda verdad. Pero más que nada pidió que Gregory no la rechazara, que no la odiara, porque si eso pasaba, ella sabía que no podría resistirlo.

Greg, mi vida nunca ha sido fácil. Creo que mi época más feliz fue mi niñez, y se debió solo a que mi padre siempre fue mi ángel guardián. Por alguna razón que nunca comprendí, mi madre solo llegó a soportarme, pero nunca a quererme. Mi padre siempre fue el bálsamo para cualquier dolor. Lamentablemente, murió cuando yo era muy joven. Tenía 13 años y sentí que me arrancaban el corazón, pensé que ese sería el dolor más grande de mi vida. No sabía aún cuantos sufrimientos más faltaban.

Gregory se limitó a prestar a tención a lo que Lisa le estaba relatando. Temía que si la interrumpía ella se coartara, o que cualquier gesto o sonido pudieran indicarle que la estaba juzgando y por lo tanto ella se intimidara. Escuchó y fue comprendiendo muchas cosas que antes no tuvieron sentido para él.

Justo cuando cumplí los 15 años, y cuando empezaba a recuperarme de l tristeza que me causó la muerte de mi padre, sucedió…sucedió algo que m marcó para siempre y que cambió el mundo en el cual yo vivía. Fue ahí cuando supe hasta dónde puede llegar la gente sin sentimientos. Por primera vez, le rogué a mi madre que me dejara salir a bailar con mis amigas. Ellas lo hacían todo el tiempo, pero mi madre siempre fue tan rígida que nunca me había permitido ese tipo de salidas. Me puse tan feliz cuando me dejó ir, que llamé a mis amigas y acordamos dónde nos reuniríamos. ¡La pasamos tan bien! Nos divertimos como locas. Yo me había comprado una minifalda de jean negro, que mi madre obviamente objetó, pero me la puse igual, porque esa sería mi noche. Cuando salimos de bailar, un par de amigas se fueron por su lado y yo caminé con otra unos metros, pero ella se encontró con el chico que le gustaba y regresó a seguir bailando con él. Yo le pedí que no me dejara sola, pero ella me rogó que la dejara ir, porque era su oportunidad de conquistarlo. No quise aguarle su fiesta y la dejé ir, por eso caminé unas cuadras rogando que parara algún taxi, pero no vino ninguno. Me alivié cuando vi pasar a un hombre que vivía a dos casas de la mía y entonces le pedí que me acompañara, lo cuán aceptó. No debí hacerlo Greg, no debí… - el llanto la interrumpió.

House la abrazó fuertemente. No necesitaba oírlo, porque ya sabía lo que ella diría y no quería que pasara por el desagradable momento de tener que explicarle la situación. Él no la culpaba en absoluto, al contrario sintió en su corazón una profunda rabia y dolor. Si hubiese estado en sus manos ese infeliz estaría muerto. La acarició suavemente y la alentó con afectuosas palabras. Cuando se recuperó un poco prosiguió:

Yo…era inocente Greg. Tenía la ilusión de entregarme a un chico que amara y que me amara también pero…fue todo lo contrario. Cuando llegué a casa llorando, desaliñada y sucia, me tiré a los brazos de mamá apenas la vi. La abracé fuerte y lloré tanto como pude. Ella no se movió un centímetro. Ni siquiera me tocó y no dijo ni una palabra. Sorprendida, me separé un poco de ella y la miré extrañada. De un solo cachetón me dio vuelta la cara. La volvía mirar con mayor sorpresa que antes mientras ella sin ningún pudor me gritaba que era una ramera ofrecida, que si yo fuera decente y actuara como tal no me hubiera pasado nada y una sarta de cosas horribles por el estilo. Como pude, traté en mi inmadurez y mi dolor de hacer lo mejor que supe en ese momento. Fui a mi cuarto guardé dos o tres cosas en mi mochila, saqué un dinero que tenía ahorrado para un concierto y me fui. Corrí y corrí hasta la policía, hice una denuncia y luego que ellos mismos me llevaran al hospital pasé ahí la noche. Al día siguiente, cansada de que me hurgaran hasta el alma, huí. Me senté en la plaza y lloré. Ahí fue cuando una chica me dio un volante que anunciaba un refugio para indigentes y allí me fui. Poco a poco fui progresando. Conseguí trabajo de niñera para una señora que era benefactora del asilo hasta que pude pagarme una bicicleta. Luego me inscribí en la escuela nocturna, y volvía a dormir al refugio. Como siempre me fue bien en la escuela comencé a preparar a mis propios compañeros. Me hice de más niños para cuidar, y con mucho esfuerzo y poco a poco ingresé a la Universidad, pero solo llegué hasta el primer semestre de tercer año.

¿Qué estudiabas?

Medicina. Siempre quise ser médico como mi padre.

¿Y por qué solo fuiste hasta tercer año?

Durante los primeros dos años de la Universidad me hice muy amiga de uno de mis compañeros. Estudiábamos juntos, compartíamos horas libres y de a poco nos enamoramos. Él fue muy bueno conmigo. Me devolvió la confianza en los hombres y me hizo perder mis pudores y tabúes con el sexo. Siempre sentí que él fue mi verdadera primera vez. Al menos fue la primera vez que consentí, y que gocé. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero dado que yo era muy pobre, tanto que apenas ganaba una cantidad que solo me alcanzaba para invertirla en la Universidad, su familia nunca me quiso. No es que ellos fueran muy adinerados, pero si esperaban que su hijo se casara "bien", ya sabes, con una chica de buena familia, no con una niñera. Al principio, él se mantuvo junto a mí, pero poco a poco cedió a la presión familiar y nos separamos. Me dolió en el alma, pero no lo culpo. Pero quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba conmigo.

¿A qué te refieres?

Los niños que yo cuidaba iban creciendo paulatinamente y uno a uno los trabajos que tenía fueron desapareciendo, y por lo tanto, también empezó a desaparecer mi dinero. Tuve que dejar la facultad, porque no la podía pagar, y también tuve que cortar otros lujos, como la comida y la pensión donde vivía. El primer día que dormí en la calle, se me acercó una mujer, un poco más grande que yo, muy bonita y amable. Parecía que también había sufrido bastante en su vida. Era prostituta hacía poco y quería alejarse "del jefe" como lo llamaba al tipo que la explotaba. Me invitó a quedarme en su casa, ya que ella había terminado ya su ronda y yo acepté. De a poco nos hicimos amigas y cuando por fin pudo alejarse del tipejo ese…abrió su propio lugar y me propuso trabajar para ella.

Como prostituta

Exacto.

¿Cómo tuviste el coraje para tomar esa decisión?

Muy sencillo, hay algo que te facilita eso

¿Qué?

Gregory…Cuando pasas por lo que pasé yo…el ruido de tus tripas siempre será más fuerte que el ruido de tu conciencia y más cuando…

¿Cuándo qué?

Cuando llevas un niño en tu vientre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

House se quedó pasmado sin saber que debía responder. Tragó saliva mientras su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa. Lisa lo miró y con una voz triste dijo:

Sabía que te desilusionarías de mí

No, no. No estoy desilusionado. Es que…no sé qué pensar, qué decirte. Esto es muy fuerte Lisa y jamás lo esperé. Sé que soy un tipo cabrón, pero lo que hayas hecho en tu vida pasada no es asunto mío.

Mi vida…siempre fue oscura Greg. Por eso me alejé cuando me di cuenta que te amaba. Porque mi vida siempre será una vergüenza para ti.

Mira, déjame sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Pero yo…

Solo cuéntame dónde está tu bebé. Bueno, tu hijo o hija porque a estas alturas ya debe tener como 20 años ¿no?

No.

House se quedó petrificado mientras Lisa, con gran dolor y dificultad le explicó los hechos. Hechos que le anudaban el corazón aunque hubiera pasado el tiempo.

Como ya te dije, al poco tiempo de que mi novio me dejara, yo empecé a rodar por las calles. El hambre y el frío me llevaron a aceptar la propuesta de la prostituta que conocí, pero más que nada, lo que me empujaba a trabajar, aunque fuera de "eso" era el bebé que crecía en mis entrañas. Supe que estaba embarazada con los primeros síntomas, pero cuando intenté contactarme con mi novio, él ya le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia de alta sociedad y entonces supe que mi bebé y yo no teníamos cabida en el jet set que rodeaba a ese hombre. Cuando Butterfly y yo nos conocimos, yo estaba tan desesperada que pudo más el deseo de tener dinero para llevar bien el embarazo, que mi vergüenza y mi pudor. No te imaginas el asco que sentí la primera vez que… - se cortó un momento y cuando pudo retomó el relato – Lloré toda esa noche y le pedí perdón a mi hijo por no saber cómo mantenerlo mejor. Y así pasaron varios meses, hasta que me sentí puse muy gorda para salir a la calle. Además, los clientes no querían a una ramera gorda y con un crío a cuestas, por lo que Butterfly me mantuvo los últimos meses. Una noche, cuando empezó mi trabajo de parto, fue ella quién me llevó hasta el hospital. No te imaginas mi felicidad al recibir a mi hija en mis brazos.

¿Cómo la llamaste?

Joy. Luego de salir del hospital Butterfly nos llevó a su casa. Yo cuidaba de su casa y de la niña mientras ella trabajaba. Le debo mucho. Es una excelente mujer, también muy sufrida. Te juro que mil veces quise buscar un trabajo como doméstica, niñera o lo que fuera, pero todos me rechazaban porque tenía a la niña conmigo y ya sabes cómo son los empleadores con esos temas. Por eso, a mi pesar, cuando mi cuerpo se recuperó lo suficiente tuve que volver a la calle. Así vivimos durante dos años. No era lo mejor, pero para mí era suficiente que mi hija tuviera lo que necesitaba, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho para conseguirlo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que…

¿Hasta qué?

Hasta que un día mi hija se enfermó. La llevé al hospital, pero parecía que los doctores no sabían qué tenía. Tuvieron que hacerle muchos exámenes y eso llevaba mucho dinero, yo no tenía seguro ni nada de eso. Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron pero…Todo fue en vano. Sufrí tanto para tenerla, para darle de comer… y se me fue en un instante.

Lisa no soportó la tristeza que el relato le produjo y rompió en llanto. House la abrazó para confortarla y darle ánimo. Jamás había imaginado que la historia pudiera ser tan terrible, tan dolorosa. Pero no la juzgó. Al contrario, la valoró aún más, ya que reconocía en ella los esfuerzos de una madre por mantener a su hija. No le importó cómo ni por qué hizo lo que hizo. Solo reconoció en ella lo que él mismo hubiera hecho por su hijo. Y precisamente por eso, supo que la amaba más y que lo unían a ella muchas más cosas de las que supuso en un principio. Le pidió que se calmara y cuando ella estuvo por retomar el relato él la detuvo. Ya había sido suficiente y no había razón para que ella siguiera repasando momentos miserables de su existencia. Además, Gregory sintió que ya no necesitaba saber más de lo que sabía para darse cuenta que podía confiar en ella en cuerpo y alma. Ella se había ganado su confianza y su amor más que nunca. Sin embargo, ella intentó decirle algo más pero él la detuvo

No, no. Calla. Ya fue suficiente por hoy.

Pero es que hay…

No hay nada más. No necesito más. Lo único que me importa es que a partir de hoy planearemos nuestro matrimonio.

Greg…

Shhh…vistamos porque Oma y Wilson estarán aquí en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos vean así.

Gracias – dijo ella tiernamente

Él no pudo evitarlo. La besó, primero tiernamente y luego con una posesión apasionada. Ella lo derretía. No era común verlo tierno y dulce, pero ella despertaba en él esas emociones. Cuando separaron sus rostros, ella lo miró largamente mientras él se vestía. Lo miró con deseo, con pasión y con infinita ternura y un estremecimiento en su corazón que solo el amor podía explicar. Pero inmediatamente sintió también culpa. Si House hubiera podido ver en su corazón jamás hubiera podido explicarse porque ella sentía culpa. Ella se vistió, aún sintiendo en su alma esa mezcla de sensaciones agradables y desagradables, pero no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Ayudó a Greg a ordenar la sala y cuando terminaron se acurrucó al pecho de su futuro esposo, que estaba una vez más sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos. En ese momento entraron Jimmy y Oma y al verlos tan felices juntos no tuvieron que preguntar qué había sucedido entre ellos. House con desacostumbrada alegría le anunció a los recién llegados su inminente matrimonio con Lisa y tanto su amigo como su abuela lo abrazaron y felicitaron. Lisa recibió las felicitaciones y los besos con una sonrisa pero siempre se mantuvo en silencio. Había algo en su psiquis que no estaba en sintonía con la alegría reinante.

House y James se fueron hasta la cocina a buscar una botella de vino para celebrar, mientras la abuela tomó el teléfono y empezó a mover sus contactos para preparar una maravillosa boda para su nieto. Lisa se quedó sentada, seria y pensativa. Desde el sillón observó a House que reía en la cocina junto a su mejor amigo, y al verlo ella pensó:

Cariño, no estarás tan feliz cuando lo sepas todo.


	18. Chapter 18

**dedicado a las fans de siempre jejeje **

**Capitulo 18**

Las cosas se sucedían vertiginosas. Hacía casi dos semanas que estaban con los preparativos de la boda y Lisa no podía evitar ese sentimiento dual que la invadía cada vez que planeaba algo para el gran día en que por fin sería la esposa del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Sentí una felicidad que le invadía y le envolvía el corazón con calidez, pero también sentía un fuerte nerviosismo porque sabía que Gregory no conocía toda la historia de su pasado. Faltaba que supiera tal vez, lo más significativo y no quería casarse con él bajo pretensiones. Decidió que debía decírselo antes del matrimonio, por eso rogó al cielo que él pudiera, en su corazón, perdonarla y entenderla. Esperó que así fuera.

Entró a la casona, llegando desde el patio donde había estado sentada tratando de descifrar que hacer, y se encontró con una constante ir y venir de gente. Personal de protocolo, las floristas, el chef y sus ayudantes, y un sinfín de personas a las cuales ya ni siquiera supo qué tareas les correspondían. También divisó a Blythe dando directivas de cómo debía ubicar las sillas de los invitados y demás cuestiones del evento.

Blythe ¿Dónde está Gregory?

Se fue con James

¿Cómo? ¿Adonde se fue?

No lo sé. No quiso decirme

Pero…

Solo sé que recibió una llamada y pareció urgente. Habló dos palabras con James y ambos se fueron rápidamente.

Es que…

No debes preocuparte tesoro – dijo la anciana dándole un beso en la mejilla – Estará de vuelta justo el día del casamiento. Él mismo me lo aseguró

Pero cómo no me advirtió…

Quédate tranquila. Lo importante es que volverá a tiempo.

Lisa dio la vuelta y subió hasta su habitación y buscó su celular. Necesitaba hablar con Gregory como fuera. O al menos, intentaría saber cuando regresaría para poder hablar con él antes de la boda. Odiaría tener que confesar tan importante secreto por teléfono, pero si no le quedaba más remedio tendría que hacerlo así.

House estaba realmente molesto. Irritado era la palabra más apropiada. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Precisamente cuando él había tomado la decisión más importante, y regresaba el sentimiento que por años necesitó y nunca había tenido hasta que conoció a Lisa. Afortunadamente James había vuelto con él hasta New Jersey. Necesitaba de la compañía de su amigo más que nunca porque ciertamente este era un obstáculo que jamás pensó que se cruzaría en su camino. Hace años, tantos que ya hasta le costaba recordar, había sufrido lo creyó era el peor desengaño de su vida, pero ahora supo que ese miedo no se comparaba en nada a el terror que ahora sintió. ¡Maldita sea! Justo ahora, en este preciso momento, el más feliz de su vida, no podía permitir que los obstáculos se interpusieran en su futuro.

Llegó al restaurante dónde habían quedado de encontrarse. Se sentó nervioso y prácticamente obligó a James a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo necesitaba y no permitiría jamás que Wilson se fuera. Nerviosamente le preguntó la hora a James prácticamente cada cinco minutos. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa incansablemente y le pidió a la mesera como diez vasos de agua en media hora. Wilson lo miró y trató de calmarlo, pero cada vez que decía algo como para tranquilizarlo, House se ponía peor y lo llamaba idiota. De repente, James miró hacia la puerta y dijo

Ahí viene.

House se incorporó con cara de pocos amigos.

Lisa le marcó mil veces al celular pero cada vez, la contestadora le decía que estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Maldijo una y mil veces. Si House volvía justo a tiempo para que se casaran, ella no tendría tiempo de hablar con él. Quería hacerlo, porque quería explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Pensó también que si perdía este momento, ya no podría reunir una vez más el coraje para hablar sinceramente con su prometido. Pero había algo más que daba vuelta en su cabeza y aunque intentó no pudo hacer desaparecer esa idea. La repentina llamada y la retirada de House, casi sin dar explicaciones le provocaron un mal presentimiento. Sintió que algo amenazaba su boda y su futuro y esa corazonada casi no la dejaba respirar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a House el día anterior lo que pasaría al día siguiente, jamás hubiera dado crédito a esas palabras. Pero el punto es que ahí estaba y que debía enfrentarse a la realidad lo antes posible y cerrar con todo ese asunto para poder seguir con su vida junto a Lisa.

Hola.

Hola mi queridísima ex esposa

House, nunca podrás…

Perdón, quise decir odiadísima.

House…

Toma asiento maldita bruja – dijo Greg haciendo el gesto de ofrecerle asiento.

Hola James – dijo la mujer y James se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

¡Ah es verdad! Me olvidé que ustedes eran amiguitos

House compórtate

Me comporto como esta perra desalmada se merece

Ya sabía que te comportarías así – dijo la mujer suavemente

¿Y entonces para que me citaste aquí?

Tenemos que hablar House

Tu y yo hace años que no tenemos nada que ver… ¡jajaja! ¿Entendiste? ¡No tengo nada que "VER"! ¡jajajaja! – la risa era sarcástica y sin nada de humor en ella

Basta por favor

¡Ahh! Ya entiendo, me puedes dejar por estar ciego, pero no puedes escuchar chistes de ciegos.

¿Aún no entiendes porque te dejé? Todo fue muy difícil para mí

¡UFFF! Dificilisimo. Dejar a un lisiado para vivir la gran vida…

¡Gran Vida! ¡Qué más hubiera querido yo!

James observaba con gran incomodidad la escena, mientras que cada vez que intentaba hacer que los insensatos bajasen la voz, solo conseguía que lo hicieran callar. Se limitó a quedar como testigo, aunque incómodo a decir basta, de una situación altamente desagradable.

Dime ¿cuánto te demoraste en cogerte a otro tipo? ¿Cinco, Seis segundos tal vez?

¡Cabrón! ¿Qué sabes de la vida que llevé en estos años? Estás tan metido dentro de tu propio dolor, de tu sufrimiento que el de los demás te resbala

¿Y se supone que te tengo que creer el papel de víctima? Porque tengo pruebas de que eres todo lo contrario.

Te dejé porque tenía miedo. Acabábamos de perder a nuestro hijo…

¡Ni lo nombres siquiera!

Pues aunque no te guste, así fue. Después que muriera nuestro hijo y que encima estuvieras ciego, no supe que pensar ni que hacer. Estaba desconsolada, tú estabas sumido en tu dolor. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, quien me contuviera y tú nunca estuviste ahí para mí. Todo era tu dolor. Todo giraba en torno de lo que sentías porque eres un egoísta.

Y tú no hiciste nada malo seguramente. Solo eres la pobre victima de todo esto ¿no es verdad?

Por supuesto que hice mal. A pesar de todo no debí dejarte, pero el momento, el dolor me cerraron el pensamiento. Pero para tu tranquilidad te digo que la vida, se encargó de hacerme pagar caro todo lo malo que pude haber hecho.

¿Ah si? Pues me alegro. Aunque nada que pudiera pasarte se compararía con lo que pasé yo desde que me ignoraste por completo

Como siempre, piensas que tu dolor es más importante que el de los otros. Pero si me das unos minutos te haré ver que al fin y al cabo, la que perdió en todo sentido fui yo

Está bien. Te concederé los minutos que deseas, pero no demasiados. Tengo una mujer que vale la pena esperando por mí.

Sobre eso también tengo que hablarte. ¿James, nos permites unos momentos?

Wilson solo asintió con la cabeza y antes que House pudiera siquiera decir algo, su ex mujer lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomándolo del brazo salieron caminando despacio.

Como te decía…quiero explicarte muchas cosas…y entre esas cosas quiero hablarte de tu futuro matrimonio.

No creo que seas tu precisamente la indicada para hablar de matrimonio Stacy Warner.


	19. Chapter 19

**Agradezco la paciencia de todos los lectores y dedico a Huddylovelover este capitulo, en agradecimiento de sus hermosas palabras en un review.**

**Capitulo 19**

House se había ido hace tiempo y aún no regresaba, ni le contestaba el teléfono. Se casaban al día siguiente y que él no volviera levantó sus sospechas como era natural. ¿Qué pudo ser tan urgente para que él se marchara en la víspera de su matrimonio sin dejar huella tras de sí? Caminaba por la sala sin poder detenerse, ya que el nerviosismo que la poseía era incontrolable. Quiso hablar con House en mil oportunidades y la verdad es que siempre algo se interpuso. Lo que ella tenía para decir, no lo podía decir nadie más. Trató de mantenerse sentada en el sillón pero no lo logró, hacía bailotear su pierna, se mordía las uñas, miraba el reloj incansablemente en un intento por relajarse pero no tuvo éxito. Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie una vez más, y apenas lo hizo vio la puerta abrirse frente a ella.

Gregory y James aparecieron frente a ella. Wilson miró a Lisa que observaba a su prometido fijamente. La saludo cariñosamente y sin más subió las escaleras rápidamente para desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación. Lisa seguía con la mirada clavada en su futuro esposo, él, en cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia el piso mientras se tambaleaba levemente. Tenía el cabello desarreglado y en igual estado estaba su ropa. Inmediatamente la mujer, aunque inmóvil todo ese tiempo, advirtió en seguida que el hombre parado frente a ella estaba borracho. Sintió una fuerte puntada en el pecho, pero debía saber. Necesitaba saber.

¿Por qué estás borracho?

¡Pff! – exclamó House tratando de mantener la cabeza erguida – Todavía no nos casamos mujercita y ya me estás controlando.

Perdóname si no me rio de tus chistecitos pero estoy demasiado preocupada y nerviosa como para tener sentido del humor – dijo ella seria

No tienes nada de que preocuparte

¿Ah no? ¿Y tu desaparición misteriosa que significó?

Nada malo

Oma me dijo que recibiste una llamada y luego…

Y luego me fui con mi amigo a dar una vuelta. Punto.

¿Y para dar solo una vuelta necesitaron casi un día entero?

Nos fuimos hasta Jersey

¿Jersey? ¿Para qué?

Wilson me tenía preparada la despedida de soltero

¿De verdad? – dijo ella algo desconfiada

Si, sisisisisisi – dijo arrastrando el habla – Ahora, vamos a descansar para que mañana estemos a punto caramelo para el evento de escalas épicas que es nuestra boda.

Y diciendo así, House pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de Lisa y afirmándose en ellos subió poco a poco los escalones hasta la habitación que compartían. Ella con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a lavarse, ponerse el pantalón del pijama y finalmente lo depositó en la cama, donde Greg se desparramó destruido por el efecto del alcohol. Ella seguía intranquila, ya que su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, se convenció que tal vez solo era el nerviosismo del próximo casamiento y nada más. Su prometido había tenido una despedida de soltero como cualquier otro hombre a punto de casarse, pensó, y esa despedida había sido única y singular como todo acerca de su futuro esposo. Si, eso había sido y nada más. Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, se cambió para ponerse un cómodo camisón de seda y se tumbó junto al hombre que amaba. Lo observó dormir un momento y a continuación se acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Él, sin despertarse, la abrazó instintivamente al sentirla moverse junto a él.

Agitación. Apuro. Tropezones. Todo ocurría al mismo tiempo y Lisa y Greg apenas si tuvieron tiempo para respirar. House sentía aún las consecuencias de haber tomado alcohol la noche anterior y le pidió a Gertie una aspirina y un café bien cargado. Lisa trataba de controlarlo todo y se frustró al notar que le era imposible. Las flores, los detalles del maquillaje y del vestido, la ubicación de los invitados, todo era simplemente demasiado para ella. Blythe, en cambio parecía que flotaba sobre el piso. Tomó el control en sus manos y les aconsejó a los novios que trataran de relajarse y dejaran todo en sus manos. Así, Oma y James tomaron las riendas mientras Greg y Lisa desayunaban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, ya que el comedor servía de mesón donde descansaban la torta de casamiento y demás delicias. Lisa apreció ese minúsculo ambiente de intimidad y cercanía porque quería intentar una vez más ser franca con quien en unas horas sería su esposo. Le hubiera gustado un mayor margen de tiempo, pero así se daban las cosas y debía aceptarlas.

Cariño, necesito hablar contigo.

Ajá – dijo serio sin dejar de tomar su café

Es algo importante que quiero que sepas antes de convertirte en mi marido.

House levantó el rostro de la taza y con el vislumbre del día trató de ver el rostro en forma fantasmal de Lisa. Podía ver poco, pero trataba de sacar provecho de las horas de sol. A pesar de su dificultad, pudo notar que Lisa estaba seria y preocupada. Entonces supo que ella deseaba sincerarse con él. Tragó con fuerza.

Bien, dime lo que tengas que decir

Yo soy…

¡Vamos Lisa! Hora de empezar a cambiarte y maquillarte – dijo Blythe entrando.

Oma por favor, dame unos minutos necesito decirle algo a Greg

¡Ah esta bien! Pero solo unos pocos minutos.

No, no hace falta – dijo House poniéndose de pie – La verdad es que yo también tengo que empezar a prepararme para la ceremonia

Pero Greg, tengo algo importante que…

Lo que sea puede esperar Lisa. Después tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo.

Gregory, por favor, es solo un minuto. Tenemos que hablar

Lo que sea te digo que si. Ahora discúlpenme – y sin esperar se marchó.

Lisa se quedó ahí muy desangelada. Pensó tal vez todo era una señal de que no debía contarle nada. Pero tenía incesantemente el sentimiento de culpa en su corazón, lo cual, no le permitía disfrutar de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Oma no le dio mucho espacio para pensar las cosas. Subieron las dos de la mano, hasta la habitación donde un staff de profesionales ayudaría a Lisa a estar lista para su hermosa boda.

En su habitación House se sentó con el corazón pesado en el borde de la cama. Pensó una y mil veces por qué había hecho lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no la dejó hablar y ser sincera cuando ella se lo pidió? Ya sabía la respuesta. No deseaba oírlo, no otra vez. Lo que Stacy le había contado le había roto el alma. Tanto que durante su conversación con su ex esposa se había retirado, antes que ella pudiera terminar de explicarle todo. Pero como le dijo a James esa noche, había escuchado lo suficiente y luego huyó a esconderse en un bar de mala traza para ahogarse en alcohol. Esa noche Stacy trató de encontrarlo para seguir hablando, pero ya no pudo. House había apagado su teléfono y también había cerrado su mente. Esa noche en el bar lo decidió todo en su cabeza. Sin decir una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera al fiel Wilson decidió como actuaría en adelante. Ahora debía prepararse para casarse con la mujer que amaba… y hacerle la vida miserable.


	20. Chapter 20

**dedicado a Flor para que se mejore...y a Bere para que no se enoje jejeje.**

**Capitulo 20**

Se acomodó la incómoda corbata sin poder creer casi lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás creyó volver a encontrarse en esa situación y sin embargo allí estaba a punto de casarse…una vez más. La primera vez pensó que sería para siempre y falló, pero esta vez sabía que su matrimonio sería una farsa. No podía evitar sin embrago saber que amaba a la mujer que en unos instantes sería su esposa, pero le dolía haberse enterado de una cruel manera que ella no era para nada la mujer que había imaginado. Trató de no pensar demasiado. Se había prometido a si mismo que le haría pagar todo lo malo que había hecho… y sin embargo le llenaba el corazón un gran sentimiento de culpa que no podía explicar. La mujer que sería su esposa era una mala mujer, mala más allá de cualquier perdón, según juzgaba él, y por eso se encargaría de hacerla miserable.

Se miraba al espejo con gran emoción, casi sin poder creer aún que Dios tuviera para ella tantas bendiciones. Pero agradeció que después de una vida de desdicha, otra vez el cielo se acordaba de su existencia y le otorgaba felicidad. Había conocido a un hombre sumamente peculiar, pero al que amaba profundamente y que era enormemente benévolo, puesto que había perdonado casi todos sus pecados. Casi todos, porque no había podido confesarle aún el último de ellos. Eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que no deseaba comenzar su vida con Greg teniendo ocultamientos, que luego podrían jugarle en contra. Se miró una vez más al espejo y le gustó verse en su resplandeciente vestido blanco y con una delicada tiara de brillantes, no demasiado ostentosa pero tremendamente elegante. Tal vez, si ella solo hubiera planeado su boda, tanto el vestido, como el arreglo del cabello y la fiesta hubieran sido más sencillos, más íntimos, pero Oma dejó muy en claro que no perdería la oportunidad de tirar la casa por la ventana ya que, después de todo, eran sus amados nietos los que contraían matrimonio. Sea como fuere, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz y los detalles eran lo de menos, mientras pudiera unir su vida a la de Greg.

Todo ocurrió como había sido planeado. En punto del mediodía Lisa, tomada del brazo de James, atravesó por el pasillo alfombrado que se extendía entre las sillas de los invitados. Caminó armoniosamente al ritmo de la marcha nupcial siempre con los ojos sonrosados de emoción hasta el hombre de impecable traje oscuro, que junto a una anciana de mirada cariñosa, la esperaban al final del pasillo, en un altar primorosamente decorado con sus flores favoritas. De allí en más todo fue como lo había soñado desde pequeña: Gregory la tomó del brazo y juntos escucharon atentamente las palabras del juez que oficiaba la ceremonia. Con gran sentimiento ambos pronunciaron sus votos en el momento oportuno y luego de las firmas de los testigos y de ellos mismos finalmente el juez los declaró marido y mujer y les pidió que coronaran el momento con su primer beso como esposos. Lisa se puso frente a Greg y le confirmó una vez más que lo amaba e inmediatamente le tomó los labios sin importarle quién los mirara. Él contesto tibiamente al principio, pero aunque quisiera no podía ignorar el llamado de su cuerpo frente al de su mujer. Luego de dudar unos instantes se entregó estrechándola fuertemente y descargando en su boca toda su necesidad y amor.

Oma había preparado una increíble recepción para los recién casados y además, durante la misma le entregó a los novios su regalo: una fantástica luna de miel en las islas Griegas. Ambos le agradecieron y disfrutaron alegremente de la música y la compañía de amigos y seres queridos. James vigiló en todo momento a House. Sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos y desconfiaba de la alegría aparente de Greg. Quería muchísimo a su amigo, pero también sabía que cuando éste se sentía herido podía reaccionar de maneras muy drásticas y hasta dolorosas. Estuvo hablando con él antes de la ceremonia pero House le aseguró que ya había olvidado todo y que solo deseaba divertirse en la celebración de su matrimonio. Pero él desconfiaba, sabía que House no podía olvidar fácilmente y menos algo tan fuerte como lo que había averiguado de la que ahora era su esposa. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios al respecto y trató de disimular su preocupación, rogando que su amigo tomara, por primera vez en su vida, una decisión sensata, pero poco sabía Wilson de los planes de Greg.

La fiesta terminó casi al atardecer y a esa hora Lisa y Greg tomaron el auto que los llevaría hasta la suite de hotel que habían reservado en ocasión del inicio de su luna de miel. De allí partirían al día siguiente hacia Grecia. Durante el viaje en auto Gregory estuvo callado y taciturno, pero ante la pregunta de Lisa solo le contestó que estaba algo cansado por el baile y la fiesta. Al llegar al hotel, los recibieron con parabienes y felicitaciones y luego de registrarse subieron a su suite que había sido ambientada con flores y champán. House se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y abrió la cama destruyendo así el corazón de flores que había sobre ella. Lisa le reprochó pero el la ignoró, cuando ella insistió con el regaño, House solo se dignó a decirle que estaba muerto de cansancio y que se disponía a dormir inmediatamente y diciendo eso se quitó la ropa y se acostó. Lisa quedó evidentemente sorprendida y algo dolida por la actitud de su esposo. Sabía que su salida con James el día anterior había influido en el humor de Greg más de lo que el admitía, pero no quiso rendirse e intentó tentar a su esposo de otra manera. Desapareció un instante dentro del baño y cuando reapareció caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y destapó a Gregory que intentaba dormir. El abrió un poco los ojos y dijo con sarcasmo:

Si quieres que te vea con la tanga roja que te compré hiciste mal en elegir un esposo ciego.

Lo bueno de tu ceguera es que te obliga a usar tus manos para "ver" lo que tus ojos no pueden. Además… aprovecha ahora que no tengo puesta…ninguna tanga.

El cuerpo de Gregory respondió de inmediato a ese estímulo. Seguía enojado, pero por más que intentaba, no se resistía a Lisa y su sensual dádiva. Sintió como su carne se ponía rígida bajo el pantalón pijama que lo cubría. Lisa le ayudó a sentarse mientras le retiraba el pantalón y él dócilmente la dejó. Luego, ella le pidió que la tocara y sin esperar ella misma tomó las manos de su esposo y las colocó sobre sus senos desnudos. Él movió sus manos en pequeños círculos mientras su respiración se volvió dificultosa. Ella le tomó la nuca con fuerza y lo obligó a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía jugando con sus pechos. Ella dibujó con la punta de la lengua la extensión de los labios masculinos y él trataba de capturar la lengua de su esposa con su boca en un juego sumamente sensual. Pero ella había tomado el control y le negó la lengua en varias ocasiones para tentarlo cada vez más y lo logró a tal punto que House tomó las riendas. Se soltó de las manos femeninas y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura. La obligó a ponerse de pie y casi con violencia la impulsó de espaldas contra la pared. "A ver qué tanto aguantas" le gruñó y sin mayor advertencia se pegó a ella y súbitamente introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras que con un tercero armaba círculos en el centro de la excitación. Pero la erección de Greg era tan dura y tan grande que sin poder soportar demasiado, introdujo su miembro en ella con ansia y desesperación, ella gritó y jadeo sin cesar y House no le dio tregua ya que empezó inmediatamente a pujar mezclando la lentitud y la voracidad. Le sostuvo las piernas enlazadas en su cadera mientras la abría lo más que podía para hacer lugar a su cuerpo entre sus muslos. Ambos ardía y de su piel brotaba el sudor como un cálido manantial. Ella estaba exhausta pero le pedía más y más sin poder detenerse. House era una bestia hambrienta y no cesó en su ardor sexual hasta que hubo bañado la entrepierna de su amante con un cálido fluido blanquecino. Luego de unos instantes en que recuperaron la fuerza y la respiración, Gregory tomó a Lisa en sus brazos y la acostó quedando ambos abrazados en el lecho. Ella pícaramente solo dijo: "Imagínate lo que será mañana por la mañana cuando puedas verme con la tanga roja de encaje"


	21. Chapter 21

**Dedicado a todos los lectores. Les recomiendo escuchar el tema Dear Old Southland mientras leen! besos!**

**Capitulo 21**

Se despertó lentamente, mientras el sol que asomaba por la ventana lanzó un rayo justo hasta sus ojos. No le molestaba, tal vez porque era el único rayo de luz que sus ojos veían de vez en cuando. Estaba boca abajo en la cama y no se le antojó moverse ni un centímetro. El calorcito que entraba por el sol en la ventana hizo que se adormilara aún más y cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente movió la mano derecha sobre el lado de la cama opuesto y lo encontró vacío. Se despertó de repente. Dio vuelta la cabeza para tratar de mirar a la mujer que debería estar a su lado y no la encontró. Finalmente se incorporó en la cama, aún desnudo, y distinguió una figura en el umbral de la puerta. La figura se acercó lentamente y poniéndose frente a la ventana su contorno se hizo más visible para él. El sol bañó el cuerpo femenino y ayudó a House a ver el sensual cuerpo de su mujer cubierto solo por unas diminutas manchas rojas borrosas, pero que él supo distinguir.

Te dije que en la mañana cuando pudieras ver mi tanga roja sería mucho mejor – dijo Lisa

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque estaba totalmente excitada observando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Tampoco él le dio tregua, ya que se levantó súbitamente y se acercó a ella con voraz apetito. La tomó de la cintura y mientras la besaba la impulsó hacia atrás. Ella se abrazó a él e instintivamente acarició la espalda ancha y musculosa de House, mientras se ahogaba en los besos y caricias que él le prodigaba. Suavemente, con lentitud Gregory le desabrochó el corpiño y lo hizo a un lado para poder jugar con los pechos de su esposa. Los acarició, los besó y los veneró cuanto quiso mientras Lisa gemía con placer. Gregory fue bajando despacio hacia su abdomen, dejando a su paso un camino de besos y arabescos que su lengua traviesa dibujó. Llegó hasta el extremo sur, donde con cuidado despojó a Lisa de su pequeña prenda roja. Se arrodilló ante su mujer y enredando la pierna torneada en su cuello, él introdujo su lengua y sus dedos en el ser que amaba. Las piernas de Lisa temblaban de pasión y felicidad, pero trató de mantenerse firme porque no quería dejar de sentir ni por un segundo el amor de House. Cuando él se retiró, estaba bañado en sudor y eso le agregaba, si era posible, aún más sensualidad a su hermoso cuerpo y ella, sin mediar palabras le tomó la mano y lo guio hasta la sala contigua a la habitación. En esa sala, que había sido decorada a pedido de los novios, había hermosas flores y un gran piano de cola. Lisa, llevó a su marido hasta el piano y sin titubear le pidió que le hiciera el amor allí, y House no lo dudó un solo momento. Sin perder tiempo, la ayudó a sentarse sobre el piano, la recostó con cuidado y allí la tomó. Se adueño de ella en forma salvaje pero también con enorme dulzura. Lisa supo que solo él podía amarla así, con esa conjunción de sentimientos, con ternura y animalidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba agotada pero aún no estaba satisfecha, no lo estaría hasta que no pudiera recibir en sus labios y en su boca a su hombre. Por eso lo tomó y saboreó con éxtasis la masculinidad del hombre que amaba. Greg sintió dentro de si un fuego que le quemaba hasta el pensamiento y al sentir la urgencia, penetró una vez más a su esposa y dentro de ella regó su excitación. Completamente exhaustos se abrazaron y se besaron infinidad de veces. Todo ese día, estuvieron juntos, desnudos, alternando la música que House le regaló a su mujer sentado al piano, con sexo y amor. Era lo único que deseaban, lo único que les importaba. Pasar su día juntos sin saber siquiera que el mundo afuera de la habitación existía.

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Grecia, el regalo de Oma para los recién casados. House no había olvidado lo que Stacy le había contado y se sentí contrariado por lo que sabía, pero sin embargo, al estar con Lisa, al tomarla en sus brazos, o al oír su voz, sabía que su corazón se derretía. Ella tenía poder sobre su persona y él no estaba seguro de querer cambiar eso. Lisa había cometido un error, pero también él tenía errores. Pensó que no tenía derecho a juzgarla…pero al mismo tiempo supo que no estaría en paz completa nunca. Le desesperaba no saber que hacer. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco y tratar de aclarar su mente antes de tomar una decisión. Por su parte Lisa sentía una gran sombra que caía sobre su corazón. Si, por supuesto que estar casada y haber pasado horas tan maravillosas y eróticas con Greg le llenaban el alma de felicidad, pero estaba muy consciente que todo su matrimonio había comenzado cuando aún ella no era totalmente sincera con House y le preocupaba que cuando él se enterara de sus acciones pasadas la repudiara y le reclamara su falta de honestidad hacia él. Precisamente por eso, decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas con House apenas aterrizaran en Grecia. Si las cosas entre ellos iban a terminar, entonces que terminaran de una vez. No era lo que deseaba, desde luego, pero sería mejor perderlo de una vez y no extender su sufrimiento por meses o años. Pensó en cuál sería la forma menos dolorosa de presentarle las noticias, y aunque no había forma sutil de hacerlo, trataría de encontrar las palabras que le ayudaran a su esposo a digerir lo que escucharía.

Al aterrizar, fueron directo al hotel donde se hospedarían y allí dejaron sus cosas. Bajaron, e inmediatamente fueron a recorrer las playas. Descalzos, caminaron de la mano por la orilla del mar. Cada tanto se besaban con reverencia porque se amaban y eran felices. Lisa sin embargo, tenía la amargura prendida en su pecho. Tenía miedo de hablar y al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. El miedo provenía de saber que si hablaba corría el riesgo de perder al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, y por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con él, porque House merecía que ella fuera honesta. Se detuvieron frente a un arrecife de rocas que daba una hermosa vista al mar transparente. Los golpeaba la fresca brisa marina y los bañaba el sol con su calidez.

Amor…Debo decirte algo.

House se tensionó. Al fin se precipitaban los hechos y ya no había marcha atrás. Trató de no demostrarle su nerviosismo ni su ansiedad y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil esperando que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

Quise decirte esto antes de casarnos, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar a solas para hablar tranquilos. – dijo ella tratando de prepararlo para la noticia – Se que lo que voy a decirte es….bueno… desagradable, pero espero que me escuches y me dejes explicarte como pasó todo para que puedas entenderme.

Al ver que él no se movía ni pronunciaba palabra, ella continuó.

Yo…pasé por tantas cosas en mi vida que….no es que quiera justificarme pero…no me fue sencilla la vida y entonces yo… bueno, tu ya sabes. Te he contado de muchos sucesos de mi vida que hicieron que… - respiraba agitada sin lograr que las palabras fluyeran

Lisa, solo dilo – dijo House algo ansioso

Greg… yo… soy una asesina.

House no dijo nada, ni se movió. Dio la media vuelta como para irse pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Volvió a ponerse frente a su esposa y sin mediar palabra le atravesó el rostro de una cachetada.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dedicado a todos los lectores como siempre, pero especialmente para Flor que esta tristona, a Bere que esta enfermita, a Cachu y la Chanchita que están de cumple hoy, y a Iara y Carmen por siempre estar ahí con hermosas palabras de aliento. **

**Capitulo 22**

Aún tenía la mano caliente por la cachetada. Pero más le dolía el alma. Sin embargo, no daría el brazo a torcer ni mancillaría su orgullo. Dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió sobre su codo la mano suave de Lisa que lo aferró para que no pudiera alejarse. Con suavidad evitó que él pudiera irse y lo instó a quedar frente a ella una vez más. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, House pudo entrever con horror el producto de su accionar. La mejilla de Lisa estaba enrojecida como si estuviese a punto de sangrar y lágrimas redondas que corrían sin parar surcaban su rostro. No necesitaba su visión completa para notarlo. Se le formó un vació en la boca del estómago y estaba seguro que si no pudiera contenerse vomitaría allí mismo. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de aguantar el malestar físico y mental que sentía en ese momento.

¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo desde el principio?

Mil veces traté de decirte, pero siempre algo se interponía

¿Fue realmente eso? ¿O será que fue más cómodo engañar al único estúpido que te vio como algo más que una puta?

Esta vez fue ella la que no soportó y le dio vuelta la cara con una pesada mano. Eso lo enfureció y con agresividad la tomó por los codos y la apretó contra sí.

¡Jamás debía enamorarme de ti! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido como para casarme con una ramera?

¡No soy una ramera! ¡Soy tan profesional como lo eres tú y tal vez mil veces más! Tienes que dejarme que te explique...

¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué eres una asquerosa asesina y que te casaste conmigo bajo falsas pretensiones de mujer sufrida?

¡No fueron pretensiones ni mentiras! Sabes muy bien por todo lo que he pasado en mi vida. Jamás inventaría tantas aberraciones.

¿Es que…cómo pudiste?

Tu no eres exactamente que digamos un ejemplo de vida Gregory

¡Ya sé que soy una porquería de persona! Pero al menos, tengo mis límites y jamás he sido un asesino. Jamás tuve la sangre tan fría como para deshacerme de alguien como tu hiciste, por la espalda.

Lisa se soltó de las manos de su esposo y retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba. Tenía el rostro desencajado y no podía comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió como si de repente entrara en una horrible pesadilla y no podía despertar. Cada vez que había imaginado su matrimonio con House, había soñado con todo lo más hermoso que su mente era capaz de imaginar. Nunca pensó que pronto ese sueño daría lugar a uno de los momentos más horribles de su existencia. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras retrocedía, sintiendo que el cerebro estaba a punto de explotarle.

¿Y tú como sabes que fue por la espalda?

Yo…

¿Cómo sabes que fue un hombre?

No importa cómo lo supe, solo importa que pasó y que eres una asesina

¿¡Quién te lo dijo?! – le gritó ofuscada

Mi ex mujer

¿Tu…ex mujer? – pronunció y tragó con fuerza

Si, así es. Mi ex me contó lo que hiciste

¿Y que sabe esa perra de mi vida? – gritó enojada.

Al parecer sabe lo más importante para saber. Qué eres una mala persona

¿Y qué te dijo en fin tu angelada ex mujercita?

Solo eso. Que hace ya varios años asesinaste a un hombre a traición. Intentó decirme más, pero yo ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

Tu mujer no me conoce, no sabe nada. ¡Nada! Ella en cambio te abandonó cuando más la necesitabas. Pero ¡claro! A ella si le crees.

Más allá del resentimiento que yo pueda tener por lo que ella me hizo a mí, no tengo motivos para dudar de ella. A pesar de todo ella no es una mentirosa

¿Y yo si lo soy? – preguntó dolida

Desde que te conozco, me has estado ocultando cosas

¡Porque no es fácil para mi confiar en nadie! A medida que te fui conociendo empecé a abrir mi corazón. Pero esto… Esto era demasiado para decirlo así como así. Tenía miedo House.

Pero si pudiste…

Tenía mucho miedo y ahora veo que tenía razón de tenerlo. Era precisamente esto lo que no quería House. Tu repudio, tu desconfianza y tu odio

No te odio – dijo sinceramente

Pero tampoco me amas ya como antes de saber todo.

¿Por qué no te pones también en mi lugar?

Tú no te pones en mi lugar. Solo juzgas, sin saber por cierto, como sucedieron las cosas.

¿Qué más tengo que comprender? Si ya todo me lo dijo Stacy…

¿Stacy? – preguntó Lisa

Si, Stacy, ya te dije que fue mi ex mujer quien me contó todo

¿Stacy qué?

¿Qué tiene que ver su apellido en todo esto?

¡Responde! – dijo enojada - ¿Stacy qué?

Stacy Warner… ese es su apellido de soltera

Lisa se tomó el rostro donde sin notarlo siquiera, su boca había quedado abierta por el shock de la sorpresa. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados como símbolo de negación. House no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de hacer el esfuerzo de visualizar lo mejor que pudo a Lisa pero solo notó que ella cubría su rostro con las manos. No pudo ver más aunque frunció el ceño con tesón. De pronto, escuchó los sollozos de Lisa y se le estrujó el alma. Aunque estuviera enojado con ella, no significaba que saber de su sufrimiento no le doliera a él también. Se acercó despacio, luego de unos minutos durante los cuales ella siguió llorando cada vez más acongojada, y estirando sus brazos colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa. Ella no resistió la intensidad de los sentimientos que la invadían y abrió sus brazos para abrazarse al torso de su marido y allí, le empapó la blanca camisa con sus lágrimas.

El mediodía los encontró sentados en la arena, uno junto al otro, fundidos en un abrazo. No hablaban, solo respiraban con lentitud frente al océano que había sido testigo de sus confesiones. Lisa había demorado un buen rato en calmarse y sentir la proximidad de Gregory le había hecho mucho bien, aunque aún dudaba que él la hubiera perdonado. Por su parte, House pensaba y daba vueltas en su cabeza mil pensamientos a la vez. Le llamó poderosamente la atención que Lisa se pusiera tan mal de pronto, pero quería esperar a que ella se calmara para poder cuestionarla al respecto. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos y en ese instante no sabía que haría respecto al futuro de su matrimonio, pero si admitió para si mismo que el reclamo de Lisa era válido. Se había apresurado a juzgar sin ponerse en su lugar. En un rincón de su alma House esperó, deseó, que Lisa lo convenciera de su punto de vista. Lo deseó, porque quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Cuando notó que ella por fin dejaba los sollozos de lado, tomó coraje para hablar.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando te nombré a mi ex?

Porque la conozco

¿Cómo? ¿Dé dónde la conoces?

La conozco, porqué… porque Stacy Warner es el verdadero nombre de Madame Butterfly


	23. Chapter 23

**Dedicado a todos los lectores, esta vez especialmente dedicado a Leo =)**

**Capitulo23:**

House no podía terminar de comprender siquiera lo que había escuchado. Estaba allí sentado en la arena blanca y suave, su mujer estaba junto a él. Sintió la mano pequeña y de piel sedosa sobre la suya, donde las venas que la atravesaban pulsaban sangre a ritmos elevadísimos. No podía evitarlo, las emociones que lo invadían eran inexplicables, confusas y hacían que su sangre se agolpara en sus arterias y en sus sienes. Lisa tampoco entendía demasiado, estaba dolida, y una sensación de traición y vacío la invadían. Por otra parte, sintió la urgencia de calmar al hombre que amaba porque notaba su congoja, por eso le tomó la mano y la cobijó dejando que los latidos resonaran entre las suyas. Luego de permanecer un instante absorbiendo su respuesta, ella decidió hablar.

Siento haber sido yo la que te lo dijera, pero necesitas saber toda la verdad

¿Toda la verdad? ¡pf! Ya ni siquiera sé si quiero saber. Es más, ya ni sé lo que significa esa palabra

Amor, por favor, trata de entender lo que voy a explicarte

Pides demasiado, mi cabeza ya no entiende lo más mínimo.

Solo escúchame por favor.

¿Para qué? Tú eres una asesina, mi ex mujer no se contentó con arruinar nuestro matrimonio, sino que ahora también arruina el tuyo y el mío.

No necesariamente.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Quiero decir que si me dejas explicarte cómo fue todo…tal vez puedas perdonarme, o al menos comprender

House no estaba de humor para hablar, ni para perdonar. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para pasar la noche masticando y regurgitando lo que le partía el corazón. Se preguntó si Lisa tenía razón, es decir, ¿Sería posible que una explicación, una palabra, calmaran su agitación? ¿Sería capaz de dejar de lado por una vez en su vida, su orgullo y su carácter testarudo, y escuchar a corazón abierto? No lo sabía, no sabía qué pensar ni que hacer. Solo se le ocurrió que no perdía nada escuchando y perdía todo lo que era para él importante en el mundo si no lo hacía. Así que decidió hacerlo y dejar el resto en manos del destino. Se masajeó durante unos segundos las sienes y trató de respirar profundamente, con lentitud y tratando de sofocar en alguna medida su nerviosismo. Notó que el pulso le disminuía un poco en su rapidez y ganando cierta serenidad tomó la palabra:

Antes que comiences con tu explicación… Hay ciertas cosas… Ciertas preguntas que debo hacerte.

Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Te suplico que a cada pregunta respondas con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Está bien. – dijo Lisa manteniendo la calma.

¿Cuándo conociste a Stacy?

Cuando tuve que dejar mi trabajo como niñera y había abandonado la Universidad, estaba embarazada, desesperada porque mi novio me había dejado y no tenía qué comer. Ella, aunque parezca estúpido me salvó la vida. Y la de mi hija… al menos por un tiempo – bajó la cabeza con tristeza

Lo cual quiere decir que esa infeliz era prostituta desde antes de conocerme.

No lo sé, yo solo sé lo que vivimos juntas y cómo me ayudó siempre. Para mí… ella fue mi mejor amiga durante muchísimos años. No entiendo porqué me lastimó así…queriendo arruinar nuestro matrimonio. Y pensar que todo lo hice por ella

¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó House sorprendido.

El hombre que maté… lo maté por ella

House sintió que las sienes volvían a estallarle. Una vez más trató de masajear el área esperando que el truco funcionara una vez más y tal vez así pudiera relajarse nuevamente. Pero esta vez no lo logró, era simplemente demasiado para él y para su corazón. Acababa de descubrir que la mujer a la que alguna vez amó era un ser despreciable que lo había engañado desde el primer momento que lo conoció y que además estaba empecinada en arruinar su vida con la mujer que le había devuelto el deseo de amar y compartir su existencia con otro ser. Trató de recuperarse lo mejor que pudo y continuó.

¿A qué te refieres?

¿Recuerdas… que te hablé que en mi adolescencia un hombre… había abusado de mí?

Si

Ese hombre estuvo obsesionado conmigo desde que entre en la adolescencia, cuando tuvo su oportunidad abusó de mí…pero eso no lo detuvo.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Abusar de mí no fue suficiente para él. Desde el momento en que abandoné la casa de mi madre y hasta que me encontré con Stacy, él me estuvo siguiendo, vigilando y… y un día quiso atacarme otra vez. Pero Stacy no lo permitió.

¿Cómo?

Él se hizo pasar por cliente para tener un encuentro conmigo. Stacy notó en él una actitud extraña y desconfió, por lo que, aunque yo estaba en la casona, ella me negó. Ese hombre se enfureció y sin mediar palabras comenzó a golpearla y casi la desfiguró por su violencia. Yo escuché los gritos y como Butterfly… - se interrumpió - es decir, Stacy guardaba una pistola en el cajón de su escritorio la tomé sin pensarlo, llegué hasta donde estaban forcejeando y disparé contra ese monstruo sin pensarlo ¡Fue tan horrible cariño! – no pudo evitar romper en llanto

House, la abrazó fuertemente. Permanecieron allí, sentados en la arena y abrazados, pero ambos necesitaban más que eso para consolarse mutuamente. Por eso, Gregory pasó un fuerte brazo por debajo de las rodillas de su esposa, la levantó de la arena y la acomodó sobre su regazo. Volvió a estrecharla porque quería absorber el temblor que el llanto producía en Lisa y así tranquilizarla. Ella sin dudarlo, se apretó contra el pecho de su marido y adornó con sus brazos el cuello masculino. Habían muchas cosas confusas que necesitaban disiparse de su mente, sin embargo, House supo que no podía repudiar a una mujer cuya vida había sido tremendamente desdichada y que si había cometido errores fueron todos por causa justa. Consideró que no debía ser él quien debiera juzgarla, sino que debía ser él, quien se dedicara a hacerla feliz de ahora en adelante. Evidentemente tendrían que hablar mucho más para entender mucho más, pero ahora solo pensaba en que deseaba amarla mucho más.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder quedar cara a cara con Lisa. Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la punta de la nariz de ella, y sin separarlas hizo coincidir suavemente ambos pares de labios. Fue un beso suave, casi inocente. Un beso lleno de disculpas y de perdón. De comprensión y de entendimiento. Cuando terminó, House no se separó del todo y susurró casi rozando la boca de su esposa:

Aún tenemos mucho que decir y mucho que escuchar, pero ahora solo pienso en hacerte el amor.

Ella no contestó, solo atinó a recibir el aliento cálido de Gregory sobre su piel sonrosada. La sensación de ese profundo respirar sobre su piel la hizo suspirar y sintió como cada terminar nerviosa de su piel encendía una chispa de inesperado calor. Subió las manos desde el cuello de Greg hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza y así impulsó a su esposo para que se encontrara nuevamente con sus labios. Esta vez el beso fue intenso, fuerte y sensual. Ambos abrieron sus bocas para acariciar y enredar sus lenguas. Lisa, que aún permanecía sobre el regazo de Greg podía sentir su acaloramiento, su dureza, lo cual encendió su propio fuego y pensó que podría estallar en llamas en ese momento. Casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos House, giró con cuidado el cuerpo para poder depositar a Lisa de espaldas en la arena y hábilmente con sus manos recorrió el camino desde los tersos muslos hasta la ropa interior de su mujer, la cual bajó lo más que pudo y de la cual, ella de deshizo con rapidez moviendo armoniosamente sus piernas. Mientras seguían saboreando sus bocas, Lisa desprendió la camisa que ocultaba el fuerte pecho de su hombre y bajó sin escalas hasta el pantalón que desprendió rápidamente. Sin preguntar, invadió con su mano, la intimidad de su esposo y allí jugó hasta el cansancio con su excitación, para posteriormente imitar a su marido y bajar la ropa interior, pero solo lo necesario como para dejarlo expuesto y listo para entrar en ella. Y él no se hizo rogar, la penetró mientras distribuía sus besos a un lado y al otro del estilizado cuello. Ella gozaba, gemía y se agitaba mientras le pedía que no parara, que la amara con fuerza y sin descanso. House obedeció y era tanto lo que ella recibía que estiró sus piernas para abrirlas lo más que pudo, entonces él le tomó las muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza de su mujer en un gesto dominante y erótico mientras que la penetraba profundamente y con rapidez. Ella gritó su nombre y suplicó más y más. Liberó sus muñecas y colocó sus manos sobre las nalgas firmes y tentadoras de su marido. Llena de pasión hundió los dedos en la carne de su esposo y acompañó con rítmicos movimientos los sacudones eróticos durante los cuales House depositó su blanca esencia dentro de ella. Solo el mar fue testigo de su pasión sin límites


	24. Chapter 24

**dedicado a mi...porque solo yo se lo que me costo escribirlo. Y también a Leo...porque me dijo algo que me ayudó mucho =´)**

**Capitulo 24**

Caminando muy lentamente regresaron hasta la suite del hotel. Allí comieron, se amaron y hablaron sobre muchas cosas. Pasaron horas y horas juntos entre confesiones y pasiones. Ambos tenían mucho dolor guardado en su pecho que les impedía ser absolutamente felices, pero al mismo tiempo confiaban que el estar juntos, el saber que se amaban les daría la paciencia para pasar por el proceso de sanación que necesitaban. Habían muchas cosas que House necesitaba resolver, hecho que aún no conocía o bien, que conocía a la mitad y que deseaba desentrañar para poder saber cuál sería su accionar. También Lisa tenía mucho por resolver, y aún quedaba algo por decir, algo que su esposo debía saber porque cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y esta vez no esperaría a que alguien se le adelantara, no podía permitir que pasara otra vez. En esta oportunidad, sería ella misma quien rompiera el silencio.

Se encontraron frente a la mesa primorosamente decorada que se había colocado en el estar de la suite. Les habían traído la cena y el camarero les sirvió y los dejo en soledad para que disfrutaran de una tranquila y romántica cena a la luz de las velas. Probaron la comida, sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano a través de la mesa. El pulgar de House acarició suavemente la muñeca de su esposa.

Estuve pensando en muchas cosas – dijo Gregory suavemente

¿Qué cosas?

Sobre todo. Sobre lo que me contaste de ti. Sobre lo que me ha pasado en la vida y también sobre el futuro.

¿El futuro?

Si. El nuestro como personas y como pareja. Hay muchas cosas que aún no entiendo.

¿Por ejemplo?

La actitud de Stacy. Sus acciones pasadas… y las presentes. No comprendo como pudo ser tu amiga y ahora querer lastimarte. No comprendo como hizo para ocultarme su "profesión" durante nuestros años de casados.

Yo también estoy confundida mi amor – dijo Lisa estirando la mano libre y colocándola sobre las manos que estaban entrelazadas.

¿En serio?

Si, por supuesto. Yo tampoco imagino porque Stacy, después de que pasamos tantas cosas juntas, y de la ayuda y amistad que me brindó durante tantos años ahora quisiera arruinar mi boda contigo. Lo único que se me ocurre pensar es…

¿Qué cosa?

Que está celosa.

House soltó las manos de su mujer y se respaldó bien en la silla. Un gesto de ironía mezclado con dolor apareció en su rostro. Estuvo en silencio un segundo y bajando la cabeza dijo:

No lo creo.

¿Por qué no? Es la única explicación medianamente lógica que puedo encontrar

No. Si así fuera no me hubiera dado el divorcio hace tantos años luego de abandonarme por convertirme en un inútil ciego.

¿Y entonces tu como lo explicarías?

Simple, Stacy es una perra sarnosa que solo quiere el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes odia. Porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que me odia. Es así de lamentable. Me odia por eso desea quitarme todo lo que sabe que me hace feliz

Tal vez pero… me cuesta creerlo Gregory. Así no es la Stacy que yo conocí, la que me ayudó, la que me acompañó durante los momentos más duros de mi vida.

¿De verdad nunca viste en ella ninguna actitud o palabras que te hicieran sospechar de ella? ¿Algo que te indicara que es una mentirosa?

Lisa quedó en silencio. Ahora, después de los últimos acontecimientos se daba cuenta que lo que creía saber de su amiga… ex amiga era todo una gran fachada que ella había armado con habilidad. Comenzó a recordar tantas cosas que le había contado, que le había confiado y se reprochó ser tan crédula. ¿Pero como podía ella adivinarlo? Stacy jamás le dio lugar a sospecha. Se comportaba amablemente, hasta cariñosa inclusive. Era comprensiva y compañera. La había sacado de la calle y si bien la alentó a prostituirse, Lisa concluyó que en ese momento fue la única salida posible. Pero ahora todo ese teatro de desmoronaba y Lisa se dio cuenta con pesar que ella solo había significado un negocio rentable para Stacy.

Lisa, ¿de verdad nunca sospechaste? – dijo Greg interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Nunca… hasta ahora que empiezo a atar cabos

¿Qué quieres decir?

Es que… yo jamás desconfíe cuando Stacy me contaba su historia, su pasado. Pero ahora… ya no se que pensar

¿Qué te contó?

Cuando yo la conocí ella recién comenzaba a trabajar como prostituta independientemente.

¿A qué te refieres?

Hacía muy poco tiempo que trabajaba por si sola, sin rendir cuentas a un regente. Me contó que había logrado deshacerse de el que tenía, que era un mal tipo y la golpeaba, que le quitaba el dinero y tantas otras cosas horribles. Cuando lo pienso, ¡sepa Dios cómo se deshizo de él! El punto es que, cuando la conocí, me propuso ingresar como prostituta de la agencia que recién había montado. También me contó… cosas de su vida

¿Cómo cuales? – dijo House tragando con fuerza para ocultar su rabia

En realidad, nunca me dijo que era casada, solo me habló de una pareja y que ese hombre la maltrataba y que fue el primero que la empujó a la prostitución. Pero evidentemente era todo una gran mentira.

¿Así que para ella yo la golpeaba? Tal vez alguna vez debí cumplirle la fantasía – gruñó House con evidente enojo

No, no digas eso.

¿Y qué más te contó?

Pues no mucho más, era bastante reservada

Lisa dejó de hablar y miró a su esposo detenidamente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar la rabia en el rostro de Gregory. Las manos le temblaban dado su propio nerviosismo. Tenía algo más que decir, algo más que contar pero le daba miedo la forma en que House pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras, pero sabía que el momento de hablar era ahora o nunca, y lo que tenía para decir no podía ignorarlo el hombre que amaba. Sobretodo, porque a él le interesaba el asunto más que a nadie. Tomó coraje y como para preparar el terreno, le hizo algunas preguntas.

Greg, luego del accidente, ¿nunca más volviste a verla?

Después del accidente ya no pude verla – dijo amargamente

Sabes a qué me refiero amor

Solo cuando firmamos los papeles del divorcio

Y ¿nunca hablaron sobre algo más antes de divorciarse?

¿Algo como qué?

No lo se… de su casa, de el reparto de bienes… de su hijo

La casa me la quedé yo. El juez me la otorgó porque ella hizo abandono de hogar. Sobre el dinero le di una cantidad y se conformó. Lo único que deseaba era deshacerse del ciego que le estorbaba para sus planes de ser puta en gran escala, y nuestro hijo… ya sabes… Jeremy… - no pudo terminar la frase

Tampoco Lisa pudo hablar por la congoja que sentía. En ese momento volvió a flaquear, pero no podía acobardarse. House necesitaba saber. House habló con suavidad.

Cuando Jeremy perdió la vida en el accidente la mitad de mi vida se fue con él

Entonces no se fue – dijo Lisa con valentía

¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó House alarmado

Tu hijo no se murió. Yo lo conozco. Jeremy vive con Stacy


	25. Chapter 25

**Este capi se lo dedico a Caciana por levantarme el ánimo y les sugiero que escuchen dos canciones que me ayudaron muchisimo a escribir y que me parece, le dan un lindo fondo al capi: ACROSS THE STARS (Love Theme from Star Wars) y MY FATHER´S FAVORITE (Soundtrack de Sensatez y Sentimientos)**

**Capitulo 25:**

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que acababa de escuchar. Durante casi diez años House llevó una espina que no soltaba su corazón. Y ahora sentía una opresión que solo podía ser descrita de una manera. Sentía odio. Mucho odio. Odio que además se mezclaba con tristeza, traición y desengaño. Sintió un sabor amargo y metalizado que le subía por la garganta y se sentaba en la parte trasera de su lengua. Una larga puntada lo apuñaló en el estómago y muy pronto pudo sentir el sabor de la bilis que escaló hasta poder salir. Lisa se alarmó al verlo tan descompuesto y quiso acompañarlo hasta el baño de la habitación pero Gregory, con un solo ademán le demostró que no deseaba que lo siguiera, y se fue solo para allí poder vaciar su estómago. Lisa quiso entrar tras él, pero Greg había colocado llave a la puerta, por lo que Se quedó esperando afuera, pegada a la puerta y repitiéndole a su esposo palabras de aliento, de amor y mil disculpas aún si no sabía bien porqué se disculpaba. Tal vez por no hablar antes, tal vez por haber hablado.

Lisa pegó la oreja a la puerta tratando por todos los medios saber qué estaba pasando del otro lado. Lo que escuchó le rasgó el corazón. Escuchó a su marido vomitar y ahogarse con la toz que era provocada por el propio malestar estomacal. Pero luego escuchó lo peor, lo escuchó llorar. Lloraba de manera ahogada, desconsolada. Un llanto que mezclaba lágrimas, toz, gemidos adoloridos, gruñidos llenos de furia y sufrimiento. Ella no podía soportarlo ni permitirlo. Buscó algo con que ayudarse y luego de revisar su cartera por sus broches para el pelo, desarmó uno y con un pequeño alambre hurgó y hurgó hasta que la cerradura de la puerta del baño cedió. Lo que vio cuando atravesó la puerta produjo el mismo efecto de un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cubrió su boca con una mano y enredó su otro brazo en su abdomen inclinándose como si le doliera la panza.

House estaba tirado en el piso del baño, en posición fetal, con la cara hinchada y los ojos color rojo sangre llenos de lágrimas. Lisa se hincó lentamente a su lado y le acarició la cabeza, enredando y desenredando sus dedos en el fino cabello entrecano. Este gesto cariñoso hizo que Greg se quebrara aún más y tapándose la cara con las manos y llevando las rodillas aún más contra su pecho, lloró desconsoladamente. Lisa levantó apenas con sus manos la cabeza de House y la colocó en su regazo, acomodándose para quedar bien sentada en el piso. House retiró las manos de su cara y en cambio, las colocó sobre la cintura de su mujer, mientras fue abrazándola y aprovechó para esconder su cara llorosa en el abdomen de Lisa. Ella no rechazó el abrazó, sino todo lo contario, lo mantuvo cerca de ella para poder acariciarlo y pronunciarle dulces palabras de consuelo mientras casi sin darse cuenta, lo balanceaba casi como a un bebé hacia adelante y atrás en un suave arrullo.

Poco a poco se calmó. Se incorporó lentamente y trató de secar las lágrimas que aún le mojaban el rostro. Lisa le ayudó a sentarse en el piso a su lado. Lo miró durante unos momentos en los que los ojos de su esposo se mantuvieron bajos y tristes. Ninguno pronunció palabra porque a decir verdad, ninguno sabía que decir. Estaban los dos allí, en silencio y Lisa solo atinó a hacer lo que en ese instante sintió que debía hacer. Estiró la mano y la enlazó en la de su esposo, dándole un pequeño apretón. Quería que él sintiera que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba ahí, con él, apoyándolo y conteniéndolo como siempre lo había hecho. También quería, más bien, necesitaba, que él supiera cuanto lo amaba. Ahora más que en cualquier otro momento necesitaba que House supiera muy bien que lo adoraba con todo su corazón.

Odio haber sido yo la que te lo dijera mi amor, pero no me podía callar esa información. Solo te pido… Necesito que sepas que lo hice porque te amo y…

Basta… no es necesario que te disculpes

Necesito saber…si me odias por decírtelo

Él no contestó. Solo colocó la mano libre sobre el cuello de Lisa y la acercó a sí, poniendo en contacto sus labios suavemente, para luego, de a poco, incrementar la fuerza del beso. Ella le acarició el rostro mientras impulsó toda su pasión hacia esa boca de labios delgados y firmes que la acariciaba. Para ella fue un enorme alivio saber que él no guardaba rencor hacia ella, pero se alivió aún más al oírlo decir las palabras justas.

No puedo odiarte. Te amo demasiado como para guardarte un sentimiento tan oscuro. Además, no tendría por qué odiarte, solo me fuiste sincera.

Si, pero pensé que tal vez…

No, ya no pienses en eso. Acá la única que me mintió siempre fue esa… esa mujerzuela a la que una vez llamé esposa.

Yo nunca supe…que era tu hijo… Nunca supe…

Lo sé, lo sé. Calla… shhh….

La beso apasionadamente y ella se entregó por completo. Ninguno sabía como explicarlo, pero en sus besos mutuamente compartidos, mutuamente deseados, ellos encontraban la respuesta, la calma ante cualquier tormenta. En esos besos calurosos se desenvolvían y se desahogaban. Se levantaron del piso donde estaban sentados y a medida que daban pasos lentos fueron desvistiéndose, llegando ya desnudos a la orilla de la cama, donde cayeron, sus cuerpos juntos anudados en un solo sentir y húmedos de deseo y pasión. Se amaron toda la noche sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. Se amaron por mandato divino y carnal y porque estaban destinados a ser amantes toda la vida. Llevaban entre sus piernas la marca de la vida y del Ser Divino que los había unido para que fueran artífices de sus milagros.

Cuando acabaron, unidos el uno al otro, fundiéndose en un abrazo que duró toda la noche, hablaron de todo lo que necesitaban hablar. Lisa le contó lo que sabía de Jeremy y de cómo nunca supo quién era el padre de ese niño que ella había visto crecer y que solo después de saber que Madame Butterfly y Stacy Warner eran la misma persona había sacado sus conclusiones. House la escuchó atentamente, derramando ocasionalmente una lágrima al oír la descripción de su hijo, al recordar todo el tiempo que lo soñó, lo esperó, lo lloró. Lo inundó el dolor al notar todos los años que pasó en soledad, amando a un recuerdo, mientras que la infame mujer que concibió a ese niño y que luego se lo arrebató disfrutaba de verlo desarrollarse mientras él lo lloraba en soledad.

El amanecer ya casi los sorprendía y ellos seguían prendados uno al otro. No dormía ninguno de los dos, solo una caricia oportuna surcaba el silencio de vez en cuando. Y de vez en cuando House volvía a llorar. Lisa limpió con su mano la última de esas lágrimas que osó correr por la mejilla de su esposo. Luego de un cariñoso beso de agradecimiento Gregory se sentó en la cama y bajó los pies hasta que estos tocaron la alfombra.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa

Está bien.

No puedo seguir aquí sabiendo que mi hijo está vivo.

Lo entiendo. ¿Ya sabes qué le dirás a Oma?

Aún no se bien qué le diré

¿Y ya sabes lo que harás?

No sé tampoco qué haré. Al menos, no todo lo que haré

¿Qué quieres decir?

Si sé que haré con Stacy

¿Qué harás?

La mataré.


	26. Chapter 26

**recomiendo escuchar Dear Old Southland en la última parte**

**Capitulo 26**

Lisa estaba preocupada. Lo estuvo desde ese amanecer en Grecia cuando House le advirtió que mataría a Stacy. Al principio se dijo, más bien, se convenció que Gregory solo hablaba en sentido figurado, pero con el pasar de los días notó los cambios en la actitud de su marido que hicieron que sus alarmas se activaran. Ahora que estaban de regreso en Estados Unidos, estaban una vez más, cerca de esa mujer.

Lisa la maldijo. Aún no sabía si la odiaba o solo guardaba resentimiento hacia ella, pero lo cierto es que la maldijo. Si bien, no podía olvidar todo lo bueno que Stacy hizo por ella durante muchos años, tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho que esa mujer infame le había convertido la vida en una pesadilla constante al hombre que ella amaba con toda su alma. Y solo por eso, ya se había convertido en su enemiga. Pero por grande que fuera su enojo hacia su ex amiga, no podía permitir que House se ensuciara las manos con ella. Debía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero aún no sabía qué. Y para colmo de males Gregory se había ido de la casa hacía unas cuantas horas y aún no había regresado. Lisa temió lo peor.

Estaba a punto de llamar al celular de su esposo por millonésima vez, cuando él y Wilson aparecieron por la puerta. James notó de inmediato la mirada furiosa de Lisa y se adelantó a cualquier cuestionamiento.

No te enojes.

¡Oh claro que no! ¡Que mi marido desaparezca durante ocho horas es lo que más contenta me pone! – dijo irónica

Lisa, déjalo que te explique – pidió Wilson tratando de suavizar la situación

Lisa miró a Greg, que en ese momento se acomodaba en el sillón.

¿Y bien? – dijo Lisa en espera de una respuesta cruzando los brazos

Gracias por todo Jimmy – dijo House – Te llamo luego

Wilson se despidió de ambos y se fue. Lisa seguía mirando fijo a Gregory esperando una explicación pero él permaneció callado.

Gregory House, aún estoy esperando una respuesta.

Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

No. Dime que está pasando.

Te lo diré cuando te sientes.

Bueno ya, dime – dijo protestando mientras se sentaba.

He tomado una decisión amor – dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lisa e impulsándola hacia sí mismo en una tierno abrazo.

¿Qué decisión?

Necesito conocer a mi hijo

Ella se separó un poco del abrazo y lo miró fijamente con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Luego se acercó muy lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él la apretó contra si y le besó la frente.

Me parece genial tesoro – dijo ella y repitió el beso en la mejilla – Si quieres, mañana vamos juntos a verlo.

No

¿Porqué no? – dijo ella algo sorprendida

Porque quiero conocer a mi hijo

No te entiendo

Quiero conocerlo… incluyendo físicamente.

¿A qué te refieres?

Hoy tomé una decisión. Por eso llamé a Wilson y le pedí que me acompañara hasta el hospital.

¿A qué fueron?

Necesitaba hablar con Chase. El blondito es el mejor cirujano que conozco

¿Ciru…? ¿Quieres decir qué…? – tartamudeo mientras se incorporaba un poco para poder mirar bien a Gregory

Si

Lisa no permitió que dijera nada más. Se abalanzó sobre House sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Le llenó el rostro de besos, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo volvió a besar incansablemente, mientras le repetía una y mil veces que lo amaba con locura. Él se rió ante tal demostración de afecto, pero permitió que su mujer lo besara y lo tocara cuanto quisiera. Ella acomodó su posición, para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Él volvió a reírse con ganas porque comprendía lo que su mujer intentaba lograr y la verdad es que estaba encantado de saber que ella trataba de excitarlo. A decir verdad, Lisa nunca necesito demasiado trabajo para excitarlo. Había tanta química entre ellos que solo rozarse ya ponía en marcha sus motores. Lisa, sin perder su objetivo de vista, comenzó a desprender la camisa de su esposo, mientras le besaba suavemente el cuello. Entre beso y beso fue intercalando su lengua para poder absorber el sabor de piel sonrosada de su hombre, mientras sus manos exploraron el pecho y el abdomen de House. Él, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el respaldo del sofá, mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar de la atención que su esposa le brindaba. Ella estaba tan a gusto en su estatus de control que le rogó a Greg que se mantuviera perfectamente quieto, mientras ella decidía qué deseaba hacer con él.

Lisa sabía perfectamente qué deseaba y cómo lo deseaba. Desde los besos en el cuello, se fue deslizando hasta abajo. Allí, dejó en libertad la erección de House y se acomodó para quedar cara a cara con ella. La tomó en sus manos y la acarició. House hizo lo mismo con la espalda de su mujer y poco a poco llegó hasta sus nalgas, las cuáles acarició suavemente. Ella intensificó sus quejidos cuando colocó la anatomía de su esposo dentro de su boca y la recorrió de arriba abajo. House apretó los dientes, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, pero ella no lo permitió. Diligentemente, tomó la erección de Greg en sus manos y con ella acarició sus labios, sacando, de vez en cuando la lengua para tomar el sabor, que al parecer le gustó mucho porque no pudo sofocar un grito. O tal vez, lo que la hizo gritar fue la mano de House, que de sus nalgas había viajado a lugares más profundos y allí jugaba con su humedad. Luego de disfrutar de su primer orgasmo, ella se apoderó de la boca de su marido y enredó su lengua en la de él, quedando en ese éxtasis unos instantes. Luego recuperó el ritmo que llevaba y colocándose una vez más sobre el regazo de su esposo comenzó a jadear mientras Greg colocaba su intimidad entre las piernas de Lisa. La entrada de su hombre hizo que los muslos se le tensaran en un caluroso temblor. Le gustó tanto tenerlo así, que empezó a mover cadenciosamente las caderas. Los embates de Gregory fueron lentos, muy lentos. Quería que su esposa sintiera cada centímetro de él entrar y salir. Ella se estremeció. Estaba tan excitada que comenzó a rebotar sobre el cuerpo de su esposo con energía. Él aceptó el aumento de velocidad de buena gana, porque sentía que su cuerpo le ardía con un apetito sexual que solo Lisa sabía calmar. La tomó de la cintura para ayudar a que las penetraciones fueran fuertes y profundas. Ella hizo de repente la cabeza para atrás y emitió un grito ronco y gutural. Esto, en lugar de hacer que House se detuviera lo provocó aún más y siguió impulsando con fuerza su cuerpo cada vez más dentro de ella. Lisa sintió que enloquecería. Sus gritos y sus súplicas se multiplicaron. Gregory gruñía, se quejaba, jadeaba. Lisa colocó sus manos sensualmente enredadas en su cabello negro, que caía en largos mechones húmedos y desprolijos por lo salvaje del encuentro y emitió un largo y desgarrado grito al sentir como el interior de sus piernas se mojaba con la conjunción de tibios líquidos.

Tumbados, destilando sudor sobre el sofá, ambos se abrazaba, se besaba, se reían. Eran muy felices. Tan felices que no tenían miedo al futuro. Lisa miró risueña a su esposo.

Si así como estás no tienes problema en encontrar mis puntos eróticos, imagínate cuando puedas verme.


	27. Chapter 27

**disfrutenlo porque quedan solo 3 capis más! **

**Capitulo 27**

Jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto en tan poco tiempo. Se preguntó porqué no lo había hecho antes y luego recordó que nunca antes había tenido tanto porque luchar, porque vivir, porque ver. Se movió un poco en la cama y al hacerlo se mareó un poco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió una fuerte puntada en el sector de la frente. Luego bajó un poco sus manos y las colocó sobre los vendajes que le cubrían los ojos. Respiró profundamente y con cuidado se reclinó aún más en la cama como si pudiera ver el techo. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo cuando le retiraran los vendajes. Aún el médico no había hablado con ellos y Lisa y él se encontraban un poco en ascuas sobre el resultado de la operación. Estaba nervioso porque ahora necesitaba más que nunca sus ojos. Los necesitaba para ver a su esposa, al amor de su vida, pero también para ver a su hijo. Su hijo. Al fin, después de pasar años y años creyendo que jamás sabría como sería tener a su hijo consigo podría no solo tenerlo junto a él, sino que también podría verlo.

Hacía ya un mes que House y Lisa habían regresado de Grecia e inmediatamente iniciaron los preparativos de la cirugía, que incluyó una serie de análisis y demás procedimientos médicos para Gregory. Pero también durante ese mes, Lisa y Gregory hablaron con su abogado y le indicaron que debía comenzar de inmediato con cualquier trámite que fuera necesario para obtener la tenencia de Jeremy, probando que Stacy no era una buena madre para él, dada su conducta. Una mujer que mentía descaradamente como ella no era ningún ejemplo para el niño. Además House podía comprobar que Stacy le había ocultado la existencia del niño haciéndolo pasar por muerto luego del accidente y eso desde ya constituía razón más que suficiente para que cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente le otorgaran la custodia del niño. Pero antes que nada deseaba reponerse, para poder conocerlo, para poder verlo y así lograr que el niño se acostumbrara a él, lo quisiera y lo necesitara tanto como él necesitaba a Jeremy.

Estaba absorbido en sus pensamientos cuando El doctor y Lisa entraron en la habitación. El doctor lo saludó amablemente y le hizo las preguntas de rigor sobre como se sentía y cosas por el estilo. House le respondió apresuradamente cada pregunta porque estaba ansioso por saber si todo estaba bien. Por fin, luego de dar algunos rodeos que pusieron los pelos de Gregory de punta, el doctor le confirmó que todo estaba muy bien.

"Técnicamente" todo esta bien

¿Cómo que "técnicamente"? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Greg algo alarmado

No te preocupes – dijo el médico notando su agitación – Quiero decir que, en términos del procedimiento quirúrgico todo salió a pedir de boca. Ahora solo debemos retirar el vendaje. Como hacen solo unas horas de tu cirugía aún no podemos hacer la remoción de las vendas. Debemos tener algo de paciencia para no afectar la herida y dejar que la inflamación ceda un poco antes de descubrirte los ojos.

¿Paciencia todavía? A decir verdad doc, no me caracteriza la paciencia – dijo algo frustrado – pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para poder ver. Tengo… poderosas razones para desear que mis ojos salgan de la oscuridad

Y así será si hace todo lo que le indique

El médico le dio las últimas indicaciones a la enfermera y luego se retiraron. Lisa se acercó a la cama, tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y posó sus labios sobre los de Greg. Él le tomó la nuca con firmeza pero sin lastimarla para poder profundizar el beso. Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, dando rienda suelta a su amor, descargando en ese beso mucha pasión y ternura. Al separarse lo hicieron lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, y no se distanciaron demasiado, sino que sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos milímetros uno del otro. Se quedaron así prendados mientras absorbían la respiración del otro durante unos segundos, sus bocas, que cada tanto rozaban la boca del otro, comenzaron a susurrar palabras de amor que salieron de lo profundo del corazón. House le confesó sin ningún pudor que en ese momento le hubiera encantado hacerle el amor, pero Lisa con una sonrisa halagada le hizo saber que era imposible… aunque evidentemente también le confesó que ella también lo deseaba y necesitaba sentirlo sobre su cuerpo. Pero lo que más importaba es que él se pusiera bien, para poder recuperar a ese hijo, que sin importar la sangre que corriera por sus venas, sería sin ninguna duda de ambos.

Durante todas las semanas que siguieron a la operación Lisa cuidó con esmero a su esposo con la convicción de que una vida feliz la esperaba junto al hombre que amaba y al que sería su hijo. Solo algo la había incomodado últimamente y es que en esos días no se había sentido para nada bien. Pero trató de no hacer caso a sus malestares y siguió ocupándose diligentemente de todo lo que House necesitaba. Ese día se sintió peor que nunca, pero como era tan testaruda como House mismo, no dijo nada y trató de disimular ante todos. No podía mostrarse débil justamente el día en que se definiría si House volvería a ver o no. Trató de componerse lo mejor que pudo y espero junto a su marido la llegada del médico para retirar el vendaje.

El doctor se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para cortar la venda. House sintió como la urgencia de matar al médico le subía por la espina dorsal. Se contuvo y respiró porque sabía que el doctor hacía lo correcto. Después de pasar tantos años ciego y haber pasado por un trauma físico como era la cirugía, debían tener mucho cuidado con el shock de luz que podían sufrir sus ojos. Una vez cortada la venda, el doctor empezó suavemente, ha desenvolver la gasa. Lisa, que miraba desde un costado, respiraba con algo de agitación debido a la emoción, y en parte, también al profundo malestar que sentía. Trató de tranquilizarse haciendo algunos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido mientras estudiaba en la facultad. Evidentemente, estos nervios que sentía eran mucho más grandes que los que alguna vez sintió durante sus exámenes.

El doctor terminó al fin de retirar la venda. La dejó a un lado. Dos grandes parches cubrían los ojos de Gregory. El médico, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a despegar las cintas adhesivas que sostenían los parches en su lugar y al terminar le indicó a House que aunque él sacara los parches de sus ojos no debía abrirlos inmediatamente. Una vez removidos los parches, el doctor revisó los párpados y sus alrededores en busca de lesiones o hematomas. Encontró algunas zonas aún amoratadas pero nada fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces que le indicó a Greg que abriera los ojos muy lentamente y le hiciera saber si sentía algún tipo de dolor o malestar.

House abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lisa enlazó sus manos y sin darse cuenta empezó a retorcerse los dedos nerviosamente. House terminó de abrir los ojos y pestañeó unas cuantas veces. Levantó la cabeza un poco más y la movió de lado a lado alternando entre el doctor y Lisa. Luego dejó la cabeza quieta, parpadeó una vez más y dirigiéndose a Lisa dijo con una sonrisa

Hola mi amor. Estás hermosa

Ella no pudo articular palabras, solo lloró con muchísima emoción, se acercó y tomando la cara de su esposo entre sus manos lo besó apasionadamente. De repente, alejó su cara de la de su esposo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos un minuto y sin mediar palabra cayó desplomada al costado de la cama.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ya falta menos! este va dedicado a todos por sus amorosos comentarios! **

**Capitulo 28**

**Flash Forward**

Sintió un gran calor en el rostro. Al tratar de incorporarse, también sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Se tocó la frente y solo notó que era el sudor lo que le bañaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos como para despejarse porque estaba algo desorientado y luego los volvió a abrir. Volteó la cabeza hacia un costado y el horror se apoderó de él. No podía creerlo. Estiró la mano para alcanzar a la mujer que yacía a su lado. La mano femenina estaba tan fría como el mármol

**Final del Flash Forward**

Poco a poco pasaron los días y House y Cuddy volvieron a su casa. El doctor les había dicho que todo estaba en orden con la cirugía por lo que podían seguir con su vida normalmente, aunque, por precaución les dijo que llevaran las cosas con calma y que House no se expusiera demasiado al sol, ni ocupara sus ojos para tareas que pudieran agotarlo, como ver la tele o leer demasiado. Sin embargo, lo que más le importaba a House era que Lisa se había desmayado en el hospital y estuvo renuente a hacerse los análisis que el doctor le recomendó. Estaba preocupado, porque la veía muy desmejorada, pálida, con poco apetito. Pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo al respecto ella cambiaba de tema. House bien sabía que los médicos son los peores pacientes que hay, pero en este caso ella no era para él una paciente. Era su mujer. Era la mujer más importante en su vida. Habló con Oma y con James sobre la situación, pero ellos corrieron la misma suerte cuando hablaron con Lisa.

En su interior, ella también estaba asustada, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella sabía que tenía… y el saberlo le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Asistió en privado a un médico, aprovechando que James acompañó a Gregory a un control, y con el pretexto de hacer algunas compras se fugó hasta la clínica donde trabajaba su médico de confianza. Y él se lo confirmó. Las emociones la inundaron y lo mimo hicieron las lágrimas con sus ojos. ¿Qué haría ahora con esta noticia? Él médico la confortó como pudo y le explicó los pasos a seguir. Mientras más le hablaba el doctor, más profundo se hundía el corazón de Lisa. Ella sabía, como médico, lo que podía pasarle, pero eso no disminuyó su angustia. Pensó que la vida era muy injusta. Justo ahora que Gregory volvía a tener la posibilidad de una vida plena, justo ahora…pasaba esto. Y por eso fue que decidió no contarle nada a Greg. Al menos por ahora, pensó, debía ocultar las noticias, puesto que sabía que si se lo contaba a su esposo, este se pondría como loco y eso podría afectar su visión, aún convaleciente. Debía esperar un tiempo prudencial.

Luego de pasar por el médico, fue a la farmacia y compró los medicamentos que el doctor le había indicado. Sería difícil ocultar sus medicinas a su familia, pero tendría que pensar en algo. Al salir de la farmacia, caminó y caminó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, mirando aquí y allá como si el paisaje fuera a darle alguna solución a sus problemas. Después de pasar unas cuantas horas fuera de casa, regresó.

Al entrar en la casa, Greg, James y Oma la esperaban ansiosos. Le preguntaron donde había estado y ella volvió a excusarse con las compras. House no pudo menos que notar que no traía ninguna bolsa, pero no le dijo nada. No quiso disgustarla, pero tampoco hizo comentarios porque sabía que tendría que averiguar qué le pasaba a su esposa de otra forma. No pudo evitar la puntada que los nervios le provocaron en la boca del estómago. Le preocupaba lo que su mujer pudiera estar escondiéndole. Sin embargo, pasaron los días y las semanas. House se sentía cada vez mejor de sus ojos, aprendía o recordaba cosas que por tantos años de ceguera, ya no recordaba o no conocía. Por su parte, Lisa que buscaba las mil excusas para tomar su medicación sin ser descubierta, también se recuperaba poco a poco y agradecía el poder sentirse más vivaz y así ayudar mejor a su esposo, quien secretamente, seguía tratando de saber qué le ocultaba su esposa, pero sin demasiada suerte aún.

Una noche, después de pasar todo el día viendo y aprendiendo nuevas cosas, Gregory y Lisa decidieron declinar la invitación de Oma y James para ir al teatro. Sintió que ya había visto demasiado por un día, como les hizo saber, y prefirió quedarse tranquilo en la casa. Lisa, también buscando algo de tranquilidad decidió quedarse junto a su marido, mientras la amada abuela y James disfrutaban de la función de teatro.

Greg, apagó las luces y encendió solo las pequeñas lámparas que estaban en la mesa ratona del living. Le ofreció luego, una copa de vino a Lisa, pero ella la rechazó aduciendo que le quitaba el apetito y deseaba cenar bien esa noche. En realidad, lo hacía porque no podía ingerir alcohol por sus medicamentos, pero trató de disfrazar la mentira lo mejor que pudo. Juntos y en silencio, Lisa y Greg fueron a la cocina, donde se deleitaron preparando la cena juntos. Era uno de sus grandes placeres, cocinar juntos, aún si permanecían en silencio, era un momento de gran comunión entre ellos. Luego, armaron la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida en silencio, solo interrumpían la comida para brindarse largas miradas a través de la mesa a la luz de las velas. Esas miradas decían todo lo que sentían. Al terminar House se levantó de improviso y le alcanzó una cajita forrada en terciopelo a su mujer. Ella la abrió y sonrió al ver el contenido.

Quiero que te lo pongas

Ok – dijo ella suavemente

A los pocos minutos volvió a la cocina, enfundada en un sugestivo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo furioso. El corpiño, semi translúcido dejaba ver sus pezones y el hilo dental todo lo demás. Por su parte, los sugerentes portaligas que sostenían unas delicadas medias finas marcaban sus torneadas piernas, y sus pies estaban enfundados en tacos aguja que daban vértigo.

¿Y esos? – dijo House señalando los zapatos

Estos, son mi regalo para que lo disfrutes – dijo ella seductora

No necesitó nada más. Se acercó y con rudeza la empujó hacía la mesa donde acababan de cenar, pero de la cual, House, teniendo todo planeado, ya había retirado la vajilla. Le lamió el cuello, mientras la impulsaba a acostarse de espalda sobre la mesa. Se deshizo del corpiño y saboreó los pechos cuanto quiso. Ella, lo impulsó suavemente a ir bajando. Él estaba a punto de deshacerse de toda la ropa pero ella lo detuvo.

El portaliga, las medias y los tacones se quedan bebé

Él la miró exitado y rozó su dureza contra ella. Ella loayudó a despojarse de toda la ropa y le pidió que la penetrara, mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa, pero él la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la incorporó. Ella lo miró desconcertada ante tan brusco movimiento.

Así no – dijo Greg – Date la vuelta

Y sin esperar contestación de su parte, le dio la vuelta, la impulsó a inclinarse y se introdujo en ella. Ella gritó, pero permitió que él siguiera entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con ardor, mientras sentía que su humedad corría por sus piernas y jugaba con las medias. Gregory por su parte disfrutaba de su posición de poder y tomaba en sus manos los pechos para apretarlos. Por unos minutos hizo con sus dedos lo mismo que había hecho su erección, pero luego la penetró una vez más. En un rudo movimiento, para ayudarse en la penetración, le tomó firmemente el cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra la empujaba desde la cintura. A ella le encantó. En esos momentos no le importaba la rudeza de su marido, sino que la excitaba aún más. Las estocadas de Greg fueron cada vez más profundas, cada vez más rápidas hasta que por fin, dejó correr su humedad por la cara de su mujer. Ella lo saboreó con la lengua y al verla, Gregory la beso en la boca con pasión.

Luego de darse una ducha juntos, se metieron en la cama, abrazados, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Volvieron a quedar en silencio, solo contemplándose. Ella rompió el silencio de la peor manera:

Greg… me voy a morir.


	29. Chapter 29

**Penúltimo capi y espero que uds lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí! Nos vemos para el final jeje! Besos**

**Capitulo 29:**

Esta vez fueron juntos al médico. Las palabras de Lisa lo habían dejado petrificado y lleno de espanto ante la posibilidad de perder a su esposa. No podía permitirlo porque ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a ningún otro ser querido. Por eso no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente consultó con un médico de confianza. Al llegar al consultorio ambos se veían nerviosos, House por el temor de perder a su mujer y Lisa porque sabía que el médico la reprendería por no contarle a su esposo lo que le sucedía.

Luego de esperar un momento en la sala, el doctor los hizo entrar a su oficina y de inmediato notó el temor en el rostro de ambos pacientes.

Lisa ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te has sentido mal nuevamente?

No, bueno… a veces. La verdad es que desde que estoy tomando las medicinas he mejorado bastante.

¿Has tomado el remedio tal como lo indique?

Si, por supuesto

Lo que yo quisiera saber – interrumpió House – es qué es lo que aqueja a mi esposa.

¿Cómo? ¿No se lo contaste? – replicó sorprendido el doctor

No, en realidad… - dijo Lisa

En realidad solo me dijo que va a morir – interrumpió Greg otra vez - ¿Es cierto eso?

Tal vez – dijo el galeno con la mirada de reproche clavada en Lisa

¿Cómo que tal vez? – preguntó Gregory sin entender bien

Puede morir si deja de tomar la medicación, o si tiene emociones fuertes y sobresaltos.

¿Pero que carajos es lo que tiene? – dijo House perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Sufre de Pre – Eclampsia. Sucede que si le sube mucho la presión…

¡Momento! – le cortó Gregory - ¿Pre-Eclampsia? Pero… Para que sufra de Pre-Eclampsia ella…

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de oír, y de lo que realmente significaba para él, para su vida y especialmente para su futuro. No pudo contener el arranque de alegría que le llenó el pecho y sin importarle la presencia del médico, abrazó y besó a su esposa con todo el amor y la pasión de la que era capaz. Sin embargo, de pronto, también se dio cuenta de que no todo era color de rosas y del peligro que corrían su hijo y su mujer, y el terror volvió a apoderarse de él. Sintió que los ojos le ardían mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no las dejó correr porque notó justo a tiempo que él debía convertirse en la roca en la que su esposa se apoyara para poder salir adelante en ese trance. Se separó un poco del abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Ella lloraba suavemente y él con un suave movimiento le acarició el brazo para confortarla. Ambos escucharon juntos las recomendaciones que el especialista les daba, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que escuchaban.

Volvieron en silencio a su casa y compartieron las noticias con la familia. Todos reaccionaron en forma similar a Gregory. Los inundó la alegría de saber que un nuevo miembro se acercaba a la familia y sin embargo también experimentaron el miedo de perderlo o perder a Lisa también. Desde ese día fue la tarea de todos, aún si no lo expresaron en voz alta, cuidar de Lisa y de ese bebé que venía en camino.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

Durante los meses que pasaron la familia se había dedicado a cuidar de Lisa y su hijo. Estaba ya bastante avanzado el embarazo y debían extremarse los cuidados, puesto que la incomodidad de la madre aumentaba y se convertía en un factor de riesgo para el bebé. Sin embargo, entre todas las penurias que pudieron existir, ese día recibieron una noticia que trajo sonrisas a todos los integrantes de la familia. Luego de toneladas de burocracia y paciencia y tesón por parte de House y sus abogados, el juez finalmente le había otorgado la potestad completa sobre Jeremy, por lo que ya no había excusas de las que Stacy pudiera valerse para negarle al niño, como había hecho hasta ahora. Por fin, luego de tanto esperar y añorar, Greg conocería a su hijo. Estaba realmente feliz.

Su abogado y el de Stacy habían concertado que ambos debían encontrase en el juzgado para que Stacy le entregara al niño. Cuando el llegó, solo la vio a ella esperando y temió que hubiera echado mano a alguna treta para arrebatarle al niño, pero prefirió bajar del auto y hablar con ella antes de sacar ninguna conclusión. Solo por respeto la saludo con un simple "Hola" al que ella contestó de igual manera.

¿Y mi hijo? – preguntó rápidamente House

Está en casa – respondió ella simplemente

¿Por qué? Sabías perfectamente que hoy el niño debía irse conmigo

Lo sé. Está en casa durmiendo. No está acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano y me pareció cruel despertarlo. Ha pasado por mucho últimamente, saber que tú existes, que vivirá ahora contigo y no conmigo. Quise al menos que pase el último día conmigo lo más normalmente posible. El niño no tiene la culpa de lo que yo pueda haber hecho.

La verdad es que tenía razón, pensó House. Aunque el odiara a esa mujer, su hijo no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de los mayores.

Si no te molesta, podemos ir hasta mi casa para que lo busques. Cuando lleguemos él ya estará despierto y podré despedirme – dijo Stacy

Está bien – dijo Greg simplemente

Y diciendo eso, se subieron al auto de House. Manejaron durante unos minutos en silencio, pero en cuestión de minutos Stacy demostró el material del que estaba hecha.

Supe que Lisa está embarazada

Si – contestó simplemente House. No deseaba entablar conversación con esa mujer, y menos sobre su familia.

¡Vaya! Tal parece que te gusta embarazar prostitutas

Cállate. – dijo Greg apretando los dientes

Si mal no recuerdo yo ya era madame de la casa de citas cuando me embaracé de Jeremy. ¡Uff! ¡Teniendo tantos clientes maravillosos justo el bebé tuvo que ser tuyo!

¡Perra sarnosa cállate si no quieres que te mate! – le gritó House mientras apeló a toda su concentración para mantenerse en la ruta

Piedra Preciosa, o sea la zorra de tu mujer, si que tuvo buen tino. Se hace la mosca muerta, se embaraza y gana la redención. Y ahora, da el toque de gracia, queriendo quedarse con mi hijo

Ella no quiere quedarse con tu hijo. El niño vivirá con nosotros porque es mío. Además, ¿a ti que te importa? Si tu nunca quisiste al niño

¡Claro que lo quiero!

¡Ay por favor! Si lo quisieras hubieras podido darle mejor ejemplo. Tú no tenías necesidad de prostituirte. Estabas casada, yo ganaba bien como para mantenernos a los dos. Te convertiste en prostituta porque esa es tu vocación. Porque lo puta lo llevas dentro.

Puta o no, tu nueva mujercita no es mucho mejor que yo, y ese engendro que lleva en el vientre no merece nacer.

No hubo concentración que sirviera para Gregory y sin mediar palabra, sostuvo el volante con una sola mano y con la otra dio vuelta la cara de Stacy de un extremo al otro. Trató de calmarse una vez más, mientras Stacy se tomó el rostro con las dos manos. Permaneció con la cara escondida unos cuantos segundos y House pudo escuchar como ella respiraba profundamente. Se reprochó el haberla golpeado, pero no pudo contener su rabia.

Mira Stacy…. – comenzó a decir Greg

Tu siempre serás mío – dijo ella suavemente con la mirada baja

¿Qué? No empieces con esas cosas. Yo…

Tú siempre serás mío. – dijo ella con firmeza y levantando la mirada - ¡Mío o de nadie! – gritó enfurecida.

Antes que House pudiera reaccionar, ella forcejeó para poder tomar el volante del auto. Gregory trató de impedir que ella lo tomara pero no pudo. El auto comenzó a tambalearse de un costado de la ruta a otro hasta que pisó la banquina y dando tumbos se salió hacia un costado.

Cuando Greg recuperó la conciencia trató de hacer un mapa del estado de su cuerpo. Más allá de algunos golpes y zonas que le dolían, pudo comprobar que estaba completo y no tenía heridas de gravedad. Pero se horrorizó al ver el estado en que estaba Stacy. Salió de los hierros retorcidos del auto y trató de rescatar a Stacy, pero la puerta de su lado estaba trabada. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su jean y sacó el celular. Luego de varios intentos llamó a emergencias y dio su paradero. Las ambulancias llegaron relativamente rápido y lo asistieron, pero nada se pudo hacer por Stacy. Las heridas internas habían hecho que la hemorragia en su abdomen le cobrara la vida. House pensó en su hijo, en que debía ahora más que nunca estar con él. Llamó a James para contarle lo que había pasado y pedirle que no le contara nada a Lisa porque los nervios podrían comprometer su estado

¿Dónde te metiste Greg? ¡Te estuve llamando!

Tuve un accidente, por favor, no le cuentes a Lisa. Yo debo buscar a mi hijo y…

¡No! ¡Necesitas venir de inmediato!

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Lisa está hospitalizada. El bebé debe nacer ahora o morirá


	30. Chapter 30

**Y llegamos al final. Agradezco a todos los lectores y amigos por tener la deferencia de ller y comentar cada capitulo y por las maravillosas devoluciones que hicieron sobre mi trabajo. Mañana les dejo el epilogo, porque sospecho que querrán saber alguito más jajaja. Besos y hasta el próximo fic! **

**Capitulo 30**

Intentó recordar como es que había llegado hasta el hospital, pero no pudo encontrar ningún recuerdo en su cabeza, ninguna imagen se hizo presente. Pero tampoco era importante. Lo que era realmente importante era que había llegado y estaba en la sal de espera. Se paseó de un lado al otro como si ese movimiento repetitivo pudiera ayudarle a calmar su nerviosismo. Solo le sirvió apenas, porque su cuerpo temblaba. Cuando él llegó al hospital, Lisa ya había ingresado al quirófano para la cesárea. Toda la familia estaba reunida en esa sala de paredes blancas prístinas, donde no había ningún otro ser, solo ellos a la espera de noticias. La abuela rezaba mientras daba vuelta entre sus dedos un rosario de cuentas de cristal. James por su parte estaba sentado en un sillón desde donde podía observar a Oma y a Gregory, como si los vigilara con tierna protección. Y el pobre Greg, ya casi había marcado el camino que sus huellas hundieron en el pasillo de tanto ir y venir. Le temblaban las manos, la frente dejaba entrever el sudor que le enfriaba la piel y sus ojos dejaban ver su cansancio, su dolor y su desesperación.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora de espera cuando el médico apareció por la puerta externa del quirófano. House detuvo su paseo de lado a lado y miró al médico fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera leer las noticias en su mirada

Ya nació – dijo simplemente el médico

House dio un profundo suspiro como para aliviar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Pero inmediatamente hizo la pregunta

¿Y mi mujer? ¿Cómo está?

Después de luchar contra las subidas de presión que tuvo durante el procedimiento, logramos estabilizarla como para extraer la criatura del vientre. Cuando ya estábamos por cerrar la herida, el monitor cardíaco nos mostró una arritmia, y antes de poder evitarlo la señora sufrió una hemorragia abdominal bastante severa. Intentamos drenaje pero fue inútil y el derrame de sangre fue mucho para cauterizarlo sin ver. Tuvimos que abrir por segunda vez y poner en by- pass las arterias uterinas hasta poder cauterizarlas… pero al fin lo logramos

¿Entonces quiere decir…?

La señora sobrevivió al procedimiento, pero aún está delicada

¿Pero saldrá adelante verdad?

Aún no podemos arriesgar un veredicto, pero es lo que esperamos y tomaremos todos los recaudos necesarios para que ella salga adelante

El médico dio la vuelta como para irse pero en seguida se devolvió y miró a House con una leve sonrisa. House le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad

Ya puede pasar a la sala de neonatología Señor House, su hija lo está esperando

La cara de Gregory se iluminó con una sonrisa poco común en él. Quienes lo conocían sabían que él no era de grandes demostraciones afectivas y que por lo general su rostro expresaba más bien, exasperación, tedio y hasta enojo… aún cuando estuviera tranquilo y contento. Pero ese día su cara demostró toda la felicidad del mundo porque tenía la mejor razón del mundo para ser feliz. Era padre. Una hija lo estaba esperando para que él la amara y él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla esperar. Salió prácticamente corriendo, luego de preguntar cómo llegaba a la sala y cuando al fin llegó, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Una enfermera salió a su encuentro.

¿Busca a un bebé señor?

Si a la mía – dijo House desprevenido

Padre primerizo ¿verdad? – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa

No, pero como si lo fuera

¿Cuál es el nombre de la madre?

Lisa Cuddy – House

Cunero 16 – dijo la enfermera luego de revisar una ficha con los datos de los recién nacidos

House entró en la sala y se colocó el guardapolvo azul y todo el equipo que corresponde a las normas de higiene normales para la protección de los bebés. Buscó con ansiedad el cunero y de pronto la vio justo enfrente de donde estaba parado. "Bebé Niña Cuddy-House" se leía en un cartelito en la cabecera del cunero. Y envuelta y apretadita en una manta color rosa estaba ella. House se acercó a la cuna casi sigilosamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algún movimiento brusco y asustar a los bebés. Como si algún movimiento brusco pudiera despertarlo de tan hermoso sueño. Al fin estuvo justo al lado de la cuna y miró a su hija profundamente. No pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó correr libres y por montones sobre sus mejillas y llegaron a la comisura de sus labios que seguían mostrando una amplia y hermosa sonrisa. Miró a la niña, la estudió de principio a fin. Era una belleza, igual que su mamá. Gordita, rozagante, de piel blanquísima y cachetitos bien rosados. Estaba casi peladita, pero se adivinaban cabellos de un rubio oscuro, y no pudo ver sus ojos ya que estaba dormida, pero supuso que serían claros como los de él o de Lisa.

Luego de contemplarla un rato, le preguntó a la enfermera si podía alzarla y cuando ella consintió, la tomó en sus brazos, le dio un beso cuidadoso en la frente y otro en el cachetito suave y la abrazó todo lo que pudo pero con mucho cuidado.

Te Amo – le susurró mientras le olía el suave y escaso cabello

La abuela y James contemplaron la hermosa escena desde el vidrio que permitía observar las cunas desde el pasillo. Dejaron que House aprovechara ese momento al máximo, pero luego de esperar un tiempo prudencial lo llamaron hacia el exterior de la sala. No deseaban apartarlo de la niña, pero querían informarle que habían trasladado a Lisa a un cuarto en el ala de cuidados intermedios, y ahora podía pasar a verla unos minutos. Dejando a la niña al cuidado de la abuela y James, fue hasta la habitación de Lisa y al abrir la puerta se le estrujó el corazón y la frente al verla inconsciente y conectada a monitores. Una enfermera que terminaba en ese momento de hacer los últimos controles a los aparatos y de dejar todo en orden, notó la expresión de House al ver a su esposa.

Se ve peor de lo que realmente es – dijo como para calmarlo

Lo sé – dijo House – Soy médico y técnicamente sé todo esto… pero es muy diferente cuando se es paciente o familiar.

Tranquilo. Solo háblele, tóquela, deje que ella sienta que está aquí. Ya verá que despierta pronto y estará todo bien

Y diciendo eso, la enfermera se retiró. Greg se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su mujer. Le dio un beso en la frente y otro muy suave en los labios, para luego susurrarle un "Te Amo". Acercó una silla, se sentó y tomó la mano de su mujer entre las suyas y pasó los minutos que le quedaban de visita mirándola en silencio.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana House ya se encontraba en el hospital junto a James. La abuela se quedó en la casa para descansar un poco más ya que a su edad se cansaba demasiado rápido. Ni bien llegó Greg preguntó por el estado de su esposa, pero pasó casi de largo hasta los cuneros porque su hijo lo reclamaba. Naturalmente, y como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, tomó a la niña en brazos y con la mamadera que había preparado la enfermera con leche maternizada le dio de comer a la niña. Luego de hablar con el neonatólogo y comprobar con felicidad que todo estaba bien con su hija pidió permiso para sacarla de las cunas. Necesitaba que la niña conociera a su madre. La envolvió bien en una manta rosa y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Se acercó a Lisa y con cuidado colocó a la bebé sobre el pecho de la madre aún inconsciente y luego colocó las manos de Lisa sobre la bebé.

¡Vamos cariño! ¡Despierta! – dijo House con insistencia pero en voz baja – Despierta para que disfrutes de nuestra hija

Se llama Rachel – dijo Lisa con voz débil mientras de a poco se despertaba

House casi se abalanzó sobre Lisa y la niña, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y en lugar de abrazarlas y apretarlas a ambas, se limitó a besar repetidamente la mano de Lisa y luego su frente y mejillas. Se miraron largamente a los ojos

Te amo Lisa. Las amo a las dos. Ustedes y Jeremy son la razón de mi vida y no puedo esperar a vivir mi vida junto a los tres. Ahora sé que podemos ser felices. En realidad, creo que lo supe desde que te conocí, desde que me devolviste la vida y la luz.

Te Amo Gregory. Creo que jamás hubiera podido cambiar mi vida, estudiar y enamorarme sinceramente si no te hubiera conocido.

Tu me sacaste de la oscuridad

Y tu a mi

**FIN**


	31. Epílogo

**agarrensé los cinturones jajaja! Que lo disfruten y nos leemos pronto! **

**Epílogo:**

House bajó corriendo la escalera de la casa y antes de llegar al último escalón ya iba gritando:

¡Lisa! ¿Dónde dejaste mi corbata?

No hubo ninguna respuesta

¡Lisa! ¡Lisaaaaaa!

¿Quéeeeeeee? – le gritó su esposa con picardía sorprendiéndolo por detrás

¿Dónde está mi corbata?

No tienes ninguna – dijo tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en la nuca

¡Ah es verdad! – dijo Greg acariciando las finas manos que ceñían su cintura - ¿Y mi traje negro?

No tienes ninguno – dijo ella besándole el cuello una vez más

Entonces tendré que ponerme mis jeans y una camisa simplemente

¡Jajaja! Pues sí tesoro. Solo vamos a ir al parque con los niños. ¿Para qué querías tanta gala?

Porque si mi memoria de cincuentón no me engaña, hoy es el aniversario de casados de una cierta pareja – dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a su mujer

Mmm… ¿Una pareja? ¿Qué pareja? – Dijo Lisa colgándose del cuello de House

Wilson y Oma… por fin decidieron casarse y dejar de tener sexo sadomasoquista a escondidas – Lisa le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras se reía alegremente - ¿Cómo que qué pareja? ¿Ya no te acuerdas que hace dos años nos casamos?

Claro que me acuerdo. – dijo ella cariñosa dándole un profundo beso

Lisa quiso luego separarse pero Greg no se lo permitió. Le tomó con fuerza la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba el contacto de sus labios. La vehemencia del beso los hizo tambalear y fueron a dar contra la pared. House estaba a punto de deslizar su mano por debajo de la falda de su mujer pero fue rudamente interrumpido

¿Papi? – dijo un curioso niño de 11 años que traía de la mano a una tambaleante beba de año y medio.

¿Si? – preguntó Gregory secando la comisura de sus labios y tratando de disimular

Papi, Rachy y yo estamos listos.

Ok, genial – Greg tomó a la bebé en brazos y ella le tironeó con alegría la oreja – Déjale la mochila a mamá y súbete al auto que ya nos vamos.

¿Y la abuela?

Nos encontrará en el parque

¿Y el tío James?

También.

¿Y porqué estabas estrujando a mami contra la pared?

House lo miró fijo unos segundos, luego miró a Lisa que se aguantaba la risa como podía y luego miró a Jeremy otra vez

Ya súbete al auto niño – atinó a decir

Pero yo vi que…

¡Al auto!

Jeremy le entregó la mochila a su madre y se resignó al mandato de su padre. Después de acomodar el canasto con la comida y la bebida, y los juguetes de los niños en el baúl, Lisa acomodó el asiento para la bebé y a Jeremy en el asiento trasero y subiéndose el feliz matrimonio al auto partieron hacia el parque. Allí se encontraron con Wilson y la abuela. Pasaron un día maravilloso, con comida charla, juegos y muchas anécdotas graciosas, como la rajadura del pantalón del tío James mientras jugaba al fútbol con Jeremy y House, de la cual solo se percató cuando quiso conquistar a una chica y ella le gritó "¡Degenerado!" Abundaron las risas, las bromas y sobre todo la alegría y el amor entre todos. Al caer la tarde se despidieron todos amorosamente y House, Lisa y los niños volvieron a la casa que habían comprado para vivir juntos. Esto no significó que olvidaran a Oma. Consiguieron una casa más pequeña y acogedora que la casona House, pero muy cerca de ella para poder estar pendientes de la amada abuela. Los niños tenían gran espacio para jugar, lo que los devotos padres agradecieron. Lisa le agradeció a Dios poder salir delante de su cirugía y aunque el médico les confirmó que ella ya no podría tener más hijos, la vida y las circunstancias le habían dado un hermoso niño que se convirtió en su hijo ni bien se conocieron. Jeremy habría sufrido la pérdida de su madre por supuesto, pero era un niño tan agradable y estaba ya familiarizado con Lisa desde su niñez, no tardó nada en acostumbrarse a ella y a amarla y respetarla como a una madre. Con House, en cambio, le llevó un poco más de tiempo acostumbrarse del todo, ya que nunca antes lo había visto y por lo tano, ambos tuvieron que ajustarse de a poco a vivir juntos y convivir como padre e hijo.

Esa tarde llegaron a la casa algo cansados pero muy divertidos todos, Lisa les dio de cenar a los niños mientras House terminaba de bajar y acomodar lo que llevaron al parque. Juntos, acostaron a los niños que se durmieron en seguida porque estaban exhaustos por la salida. Luego de corroborar que sus hijitos descansaban, cenaron en la cocina mientras charlaron de muchas cosas. Cuando terminaron lavaron juntos los platos, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Así lo disfrutaban, a su manera, en silencio, con profunda reverencia y paz. Era su momento del día para estar juntos, compartiendo algo tan común y cotidiano, pero que para ellos era su momento. Al finalizar, con igual quietud subieron a su habitación.

Lisa entró primero y se paró frente al ventanal. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz de la luna se colaba de lleno por los vidrios. House entró y se quedó parado junto a la puerta, mientras observó con detenimiento la figura casi fantasmagórica de su esposa contorneada por la penumbra lunar. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa como cuando él la había conocido. Ni la edad ni la maternidad habían hecho mella en su figura. Se acercó a ella sin encender la luz y la tomó por la cintura, primero suavemente y luego se abrazó más a ella. Juntos e iluminados por las estrellas se deleitaron con un suave balanceo de lado a lado, como un tímido baile que puso sus cuerpos en sintonía. Después de unos momentos, ella se volvió para ver el rostro de fuertes rasgos, que a su vez, tenía los ojos clavados en ella. Las manos de Gregory viajaron hasta la espalda de su mujer y bajaron el cierre del vestido que ella traía puesto, luego también con sus manos, House bajó los breteles y el vestido cayó al suelo. Ella con un suave movimiento de pies lo alejó, sin dejar el suave baile con su esposo. Con habilidad desprendió la camisa azulina de Greg y al hacerla resbalar por los hombros anchos aprovechó para hacer el mismo camino con su lengua. Él se estremeció, la abrazó y le besó con ansias el cuello. Con cuidado, pero sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla la trasladó hasta la cama. Allí, House retiró la ropa interior que cubría a su mujer y se apoderó de su femineidad, saboreándola y dejando en ella sus dedos, su lengua y su ser. Ella jadeó incansablemente, pero le abrió sus piernas cuanto pudo, porque lo deseaba y necesitaba. Cuando recibió todo lo que necesitó, ella se incorporó e instó a su hombre a subir a la cama y lo acomodó para hacer su labor. Tomó con cuidado la erección de su esposo y la frotó varias veces, para luego introducirla a su boca, con la que bajó y subió por su longitud cuanto quiso, deteniéndose por unos segundos para tomar aire y masajearla una vez más hasta que la ponía otra vez en su boca. House se tomó de los barrotes de la cama y apretó sus dientes para contener su necesidad. En un salvaje movimiento tomó a Lisa por el cabello y la obligó a besarlo y ambos jugaron con sus lenguas que ardían de pasión. Luego del beso, y sin soltarle el cabello, House acomodó a Lisa de rodillas sobre la cama y colocándose detrás de ella, con ayuda de la mano libre masturbó a la mujer que no contuvo sus gemidos y distintas palabras que le indicaron a House qué deseaba su esposa de él. Y rindiéndose a su ama, le concedió lo que buscaba. Sosteniéndola por la cintura, introdujo su pene en ella y luego de permanecer una fracción de segundo quieto, como para acomodarse bien, comenzó los embates alternando la lentitud con la rapidez, mientras que sus manos inquietas acariciaban los generosos pechos, el abdomen y la espalda de su mujer. Luego de tomarla varias veces en esa postura House se retiró, se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Lisa sobre él. Ella tomó el control y propuso cual sería el ritmo del amor. Alternando la rapidez y la suavidad en el meneo de su cadera Lisa moduló las entradas de su esposo en su cuerpo, mientras atraía la cara de House hacia ella para besarlo, acariciarlo y susurrarle palabras eróticas al oído. House apoyó su frente llena de sudor sobre el hombro de Lisa, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, Lisa gemía y gritaba sin control y Gregory no pudo evitar la feroz descarga que se desparramó desde el interior de Lisa hacia las piernas y la cama.

Un último estremecimiento los sacudió y se recostaron sin energía, sin fuerza, pero llenos de amor y placer, uno junto al otro. Se abrazaron y besaron mil veces. Se sintieron los más afortunados del mundo, los más enamorados, los más felices. Y con esos hermosos pensamientos poco a poco se durmieron abrazados en la oscuridad.


End file.
